Topsy Turvy
by Sapphira-hime
Summary: Syaoran stared at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world, “Have you lost your mind! How can I pretend to be your boyfriend! I’m..., remember!” A wonderful SyaoranxSakura story.
1. The Bet

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

This story is my Christmas gift to all the CCS fans out there! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Enjoy reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"The trouble starts now"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER ONE :**

_"The Bet"_

* * *

_How much faith can you have on your most important person?_

* * *

A young lady was staring blankly in front of the magnificent gate, the rain falling hard on her. She was just standing there, her thoughts circling around one memory.

**Flashback:**

It was a warm and peaceful afternoon at Tomoeda High. The leaves were flowing softly with the wind, the sun staring brightly at its serene surroundings. It was the usual scene seen in this school, except for…

"That was a bit arrogant, don't you think?" a girl with auburn hair and emerald orbs asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with what I said," a blonde hair student replied. A smirk was forming on her pretty face. "The reason why guys choose to ignore you was simply because I'm way better than you."

Kinomoto Sakura glared at the group of girls in front of her, particularly at the blonde one.

"Do you think I care about that fact, Shizuka?" Sakura asked the sorority leader of Tomoeda High. "You can have all the guys here in this school, I won't stop you."

"Do you think I believe your words Kinomoto?" Shizuka asked back. "I'm sure you're jealous inside, and I must say, you're doing a good job hiding it, but not from me."

Sakura sighed. Normally, she wouldn't bother talking to them but after seeing Chiharu bursting into tears, she just couldn't stand it. Her friend was crying, after being told that Yamazaki only saw her as entertainment and nothing more.

"The only reason why I'm here is because of my friend," she told them, "Why did you say those things about Yamazaki-kun?"

"I only said the truth, Kinomoto," Shizuka replied, her smile widening. "The only reason why Yamazaki decided to court that friend of yours was because I told him to."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, growling, her fist clenched tightly.

"I mean that I have all the guys here wrapped around my finger," Shizuka replied proudly, "And just like your heart broken friend, no male student will even bother looking at you."

"And who told you I need a guy here at school?" Sakura retorted, "What's the use of them if I already have one?"

Shizuka and her friends suddenly stopped with their prattling. As far as they know, Kinomoto Sakura never had a relationship with any guy.

"Oh, really?" Shizuka asked slyly, not giving in. "I don't remember seeing you with someone before."

Sakura just smiled with pride, glad that she was getting back at them.

"I do, and not just any guy," she uttered with a clear and confident voice, "I have the most amazing man in my life, someone who wouldn't even dream of looking at you or any of your friends."

Shizuka furiously crossed her arms to her chest. She will never let herself lose to someone like Kinomoto Sakura.

"Amazing man, you say? If you want me to believe that then show him to us," said the blonde sorority leader.

"And what will I gain from showing him to you?" Sakura asked daringly.

"I'll leave you and your friends alone," Shizuka began, "Not only that, I'm also willing to take my words back about Yamazaki and apologize myself. That is, if you do have a marvelous boyfriend to show."

Sakura remained silent for a while, knowing that she was about to make the biggest mistake in her life.

"If this will make you stop bothering me and my friends then fine, I'll show him to you."

"But wait, you can't just simply show him to us. There's a big possibility of you asking someone to pretend to be your boyfriend and I am not falling for that."

The auburn girl stopped herself from flinching from Shizuka's last statement.

"What do you want then?"

Shizuka smirked confidently before answering.

"I want you to show him to us and prove that you really are together. I want to see you two dating for three months. That shouldn't a problem for you, neh, Kinomoto?"

Sakura tried her best not to stutter before replying.

"O-of course it wouldn't be a problem. Just make sure that you won't die from jealousy," she told them courageously.

"And if you fail to show or prove that you have a boyfriend then I want you to leave Tomoeda High," Shizuka proclaimed. That was what she had wanted all along, to get Kinomoto Sakura out of the picture.

Sakura stood frozen. Leave Tomoeda High? She couldn't do that. Her life revolved around this school. Her friends, teachers, cheerleading, her memories, and her promise to her father…she can't just leave.

"What do you say, Kinomoto? Do you want to back away? I'm giving you your one last chance."

Sakura clenched her fist tightly. She never backs away from a challenge especially when she knows that it will help her friends a lot.

"I don't have any problems with the conditions. I'll definitely show him and prove to you how much we care for each other. I'll make sure that you end up wishing that he was yours instead."

"If you're so sure about that then let's make a contract and put our seal on it," Shizuka told her, confident that she'll win this bet easily.

Sakura nodded, knowing there was no turning back now.

"Let's start then."

**End of Flashback**

And now, here she was, standing in the rain without a boyfriend to show. Shizuka was right when she said that she never had a guy with her. She was just an ordinary girl with average looks, what could she expect?

_Yeah, and even with those facts, you still chose to brag about that amazing boyfriend of yours._Sakura admonished herself.

Sakura sighed. She only had one solution to her problem and that was her best friend. She was confident that her best friend will help her without giving a second thought but…she was uncertain about this favor she was about to ask.

There was a high percentage that her one and precious solution will disagree to her plan. After all, her best friend is…

"You look like an idiot standing there in front of my gate," a voice commented behind her.

Sakura turned at the person she's been waiting for, her best friend.

"Syaoran-kun."

Li Syaoran stared at the wet auburn girl, wondering what she was doing outside his house.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? You're soaked," Syaoran noted while sharing his green umbrella to her. "You could have waited for me inside, Wei is there."

Sakura didn't say anything. She just stared at his amber orbs, hoping to every kamis out there to let her grant her wish.

"Oi, are you alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly, "Did something happen?" It was rare for her to be in this kind of state. Sakura always had a smile on her face every time they meet.

She was about to answer when Syaoran cut her.

"Before you answer that, let's get you inside first. I need to get you dried up," Syaoran uttered before leading her inside his house, expecting Wei to be waiting for him.

"Welcome home young master." His butler, Wei greeted warmly. "The same goes for you Sakura-sama."

"Wei, get me some towels. I don't want our little kaiju to get sick," Syaoran joked, using the same nickname her brother Touya used. He was surprised when Sakura didn't say anything. He was expecting her usual loud retort and not this kind of reaction.

"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked the moment Wei left his sight. He didn't like the Sakura he was seeing right now.

She just stared at him and didn't utter a word which worried him even more. Syaoran combed his brown hair with his fingers, it was his way of releasing his frustrations but it seemed that it wasn't helping him right now.

"Tell me, I'm your best friend, right Sakura?" Syaoran told her with a soft voice, "You don't have to hesitate."

"Sy-Syaoran-kun, I need your help," Sakura began, finally speaking. "I-I need you to…" she stared at his amber orbs, her face unreadable. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

He stood there dumbly, trying to assure his self that he heard her right.

"Say that again?"

Sakura took a deep breath before saying the exact words for the second time, "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Syaoran stared at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world, "Have you lost your mind? How can I pretend to be your boyfriend?" he asked with mix emotions in his voice. "I'm gay! Remember?"

Sakura didn't flinch with Syaoran's revelation. Her best friend, gay? Of course she knew that one fact about _him._ She wouldn't be his best friend if she didn't know, right? His own family was unaware of it, even Wei who took care of him. It was only her and that English cousin of his who knew. Li Syaoran, the only heir of the Li Clan, her most treasured friend, is indeed gay.

"I know that this is a sudden request but I really need you to do this," Sakura begged. "I don't have much time."

"Sakura, you of all people knew that I'm not interested with women," Syaoran reminded as calmly as possible. He didn't want her to turn back to that emotionless stature again. "I may not look like it but I'm gay."

"Bu-but if you don't agree then I'll have to lea-"

Sakura was unable to finish when Syaoran stopped her.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hear your explanations. Let's end this topic."

Sakura looked down in defeat, knowing that there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

_I guess I have to leave Tomoeda High and everyone else in school._ Sakura thought sadly to herself. _My promise to outo-san…will be nothing but a broken memory._

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

So, how was the first chapter? I know that it was kind of short but I assure you that the following chapters will be longer and way better. Please let me know what you think and I'll try to improve the plot even more. I'm going to do my best to please you guys. Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	2. Yours and My Verdict

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hello to you my wonderful readers! It seemed I managed to update this story before March 23rd! You should be proud of me! Anyways, I'll try my best to update faster. The next chapter will probably be seen after March 23rd, like how I told you before. Hope you like this entry!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"There's nothing more powerful than having hope on your most important person"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER TWO :**

_"Yours and My Verdict"_

* * *

_How much faith can you have on your most important person?_

* * *

Tokyo High Institute was the most prestigious all-boy campus in Japan. They produced the best athletes and scholars on every field you could imagine. Each and every male student was adored by girls outside their school. All of them were admired…but just like how life went, there was always this one person who stands out the most.

"Li-kun!"

"Marry me!"

"You're so handsome Li-kun!"

"I love you!"

"Please be the father of my baby!"

Li Syaoran heard a mob of girls scream enthusiastically. He just sweat dropped and shook his head while watching their security struggled to stop the frantic lasses from entering their school grounds.

"Excuse me! But you can't go any further!" the guards informed frantically, trying to prevent the female population from entering the campus.

_Shouldn't the guards be used to this?_ _They should know how to handle them by now._Syaoran thought, quite amused. It was always the same scene he encountered whenever he arrived in school or on his way home.

"Li-kun!" the said guy stopped on his track and looked back to see his classmate coming close to him.

"Hey Shinichi, what's up?" Syaoran asked coolly with a smile while suddenly noticing something.

"Li-kun! You did it again! You're on the number one spot!" Shinichi informed him excitedly. "Congratulations!"

"Arigato," Syaoran thanked, his keen eyes scanning the grounds searching for something or rather someone. "How about you? How was the result of your exam?"

"Eh? I guess it was okay. I would have failed if it weren't for your help," Shinichi told him. "Thank you so much Li-kun!"

"I'm glad to help," Syaoran answered, wary of his surroundings. It had been a week since he last tutored Shinichi for their exam. Their last day of studying was also the same day he saw her in the rain. It had been a week since he last saw his best friend.

Syaoran inwardly groan when he remembered their last encounter. He didn't want to think of it if possible.

"Uhm, is there something wrong Li-kun? You looked anxious," Shinichi commented, not missing the awkward movements of his eyes. "Are you looking for something?

"Oh, I didn't mean to act rude or anything," Syaoran told him, still feeling wary. "It's just that I have a feeling that someone has been watching me."

"Demo Li-kun, you should be used to it by now. I mean, you're really popular, especially with the girls," Shinichi reminded while glancing at the group of ladies waiting outside their entrance, screaming loudly.

"It's not them, I'm not interested with the female population," Syaoran mumbled, having a deeper meaning in his statement.

He didn't know when this reality of him had surfaced. He had forced himself to keep this part of him a secret from his family for many years now, mostly because he was raised and trained to be an admirable man by his clan and not this…him being gay will bring nothing but great shame in the name of the wealthy and influential Li Clan.

Shinichi stared dumbfounded at the man he wished to be like someday with overwhelming disbelief. He must admit, even though he was a guy, he himself had to agree that Li Syaoran looked nothing but a ripped right out of a model's magazine, a gorgeous celestial being.

"Li-kun, you're kidding, right?" he asked with a halfhearted laugh, dismissing his last statement. You can't possibly not like the attention those girls were giving you."

"I'll literally gladly give my fortune to them if they'll be willing to leave me alone for the rest of my life," Syaoran answered his companion, getting annoyed with the screams and squeals the ladies were making just a little far off the distance.

It gave him these unpleasant shivers run down his spine whenever he saw unwanted admiration in their eyes. Perhaps he preferred men staring at him? Syaoran frowned. He never really had thought about that…yet.

"How can you not be in to them?" Shinichi asked, not getting the real meaning of his words. "Li-kun, almost all the girls outside our campus are willing to throw their selves at you and you're telling me you don't want them?" he continued inquiring, his eyes bulging. "They all want you to be their boyfriend!"

"Yes, I'm not interested with WOMEN," Syaoran emphasized just to release the irritation that he had been trying to suppress for a week now. He and Shinichi talking about females liking him successfully made him infuriated. He knew very well that it was not because of those loud squeals, he had been dealing with that problem for as long as he could remember.

What frustrated him was the fact that he was starting to remember _their_ last conversation.

"But look at that lass over there!" Shinichi voiced while turning his direction toward a tall red-head student. "She is freaking hot! Don't you think so too?" Syaoran stared at the girl his classmate was referring to and examined her from head to toe.

"Well?" Shinichi inquired curiously. He was sure Syaoran can't possibly ignore the mouth-drooling chick.

"Her make-up is worse than a clown's," Syaoran frankly commented, nodding his head in agreement. "Why would she combine purple and red for her eye shadows? That's just pathetic."

"Wh-what? Her make-up?" Shinichi asked with astonishment. Syaoran was one of the last few males he expected to hear that answer from. "But I don't see anything wrong with the different colors on her face. Personally, I think it suits her."

"No way," Syaoran retorted, this time shaking his head. "Look at her skin tone, it doesn't match her make-up. The girl didn't even use the correct hue for the foundation. And her clothes…Goodness, I can't help but wonder if she ever bothered reading a girl's fashion magazine."

Okay, Shinichi's eyes were literally bulging now. Make-ups and fashion? What in the world…Syaoran reading a girl's fashion magazine?

"Li-kun, why are you commenting about what girls normally talk abou-"

"Having four older sisters and being the only male in the family is the one reason I can give you," Syaoran cut off, realizing that he almost gave him a clue or suspicion about his real identity.

"Ah! I see! Of course that explains it!" Shinichi exclaimed, relief embarking. "It must be tough living with your sisters then! You know, I almost thought you were gay."

Syaoran forced to stop himself from smirking with his last statement. The guy had no idea of the high probability of that assumption.

"But of course you're not! I guess you're not interested with those chicks because you have a higher standard or maybe you already have set your eyes on someone," Shinichi continued, forgetting all the suspicious thoughts about his friend.

Syaoran just smiled, knowing he couldn't give any reliable answers to his statements.

"Look Li-kun! That girl too is cute!" Shinichi suddenly uttered again.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, expecting another clown girl but was abruptly stunned when he stared at the girl Shinichi was referring to.

"Well, I guess for me she is," Shinichi commented, admiring the student who seemed to look at their direction. "Li-kun, do you think I'll have a chance if I introduce myself to her now?" Shinichi turned to his friend when he didn't hear any reply and realized that Syaoran wasn't there anymore. Instead, he was on his way to the girl he was just admiring.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked before grabbing her arm and started walking away from his school. He glanced a little from his back hoping not to have any girls following them. He didn't want Sakura to be hated and be targeted by his admirers and be adored by his schoolmates at the same time.

He was very protective of his best friend.

"Gomen Syaoran-kun, I know that you told me not to go to your school but I really need to talk to you," Sakura apologized.

Sighing, Syaoran stopped walking and let go of her arm.

"Sakura if it's about our last conversation then you know what my answer wi-" Syaoran started but was cut off.

"I know that you're not going to agree but I really need your help on this," Sakura pressed in, desperate. Shizuka told her to introduce her so-called boyfriend today at Penguin Park.

"Please," Syaoran started, not wanting to disappoint the girl in front of him. "Ask for anything but this. I get this displeasing shiver whenever I think of being in an intimate relationship with a girl."

"But don't you want to hear my reason first?" Sakura asked, glancing at the clock behind Syaoran. She only had half an hour before she makes a fool out of herself.

"No need Sakura. I'm sure that whatever reason you have, I'm still not going to agree," Syaoran answered determinedly, not having any idea of how wrong he was.

Sakura just sighed, knowing full well that she couldn't force him. Once Syaoran decided, there was no changing it.

"Okay, I understand Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry for bothering you," Sakura whispered before leaving, accepting her dreadful fate.

Syaoran gazed helplessly at her receding back, feeling guilty for being unable to help. He wanted to follow Sakura and take his words back but what can he do? He was already acting as a man in front of everyone. He didn't want to pretend more, especially not as a boyfriend. He was gay after all.

He began walking home, deciding not to call Wei to pick him. He needed time to relax and think of a way to apologize to his best friend. Sakura may not have acted angry but he knew that she was greatly upset by him.

He continued strolling home when he suddenly heard some girls coming to his direction. He scowled, not wanting to suffer from their flattering stares. Syaoran hurriedly hid behind a wall, waiting for them to leave the area.

"Are you sure? How can Sakura-chan make a deal like that with Shizuka?" a girl asked her companion.

Hearing his best friend's name, Syaoran peeked curiously toward their direction and realized that they were wearing the same uniform Sakura was attending.

"Chiharu, I heard that Shizuka told Sakura-chan to show her boyfriend today at Penguin Park," Nanao continued informing her friend.

"But why? We both know Sakura-chan doesn't have a boyfriend," Chiharu asked, confused with their friend's impetuous act.

"Well, I think it was because she saw you crying when you learned that Yamazaki-kun was just using you out of Shizuka's orders."

Chiharu stopped from walking and stared at her friend with incredulity, immediately getting what Nanao was trying to imply.

"You think Sakura-chan made the deal just to make Shizuka leave us alone?" Chiharu questioned though she already knew she was right.

"I think so too," Nanao agreed, worried for their auburn-haired friend. "What's worse, according to their deal, if Sakura-chan was unable to show her boyfriend to them today then she'll have to leave school."

"What? But don't you think that's just too much?" Chiharu asked, getting angry at herself. She knew that Sakura wouldn't have made that decision if it weren't for her sake. "We can't let Sakura-chan leave school!"

"I know. We need to do something to hel-" Nanao stopped speaking when they saw a man passed them with amazing speed."Who was that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's just in a hurry to meet someone," Chiharu answered, still surprised from the sudden interruption.

* * *

The orange-sky sunset was illuminating the place as Sakura stared emptily at her surroundings in Penguin Park. She knew from the beginning that she would regret making the deal and yet she was willing to take the risk for the sake of her friends…but was unable to.

"So Kinomoto, where's this amazing boyfriend of yours?" Shizuka asked with her group behind. "We gave you a span of a week because you said that he's not around yet."

"Come on Shizuka, we all know that Kinomoto doesn't have a boyfriend to show," one of her group members uttered with a sarcastic tone. "Why are we even wasting our time here?"

Sakura stared at them, wondering how she'll tell her brother about the news. She was sure he'll get furious for her stupidity. And what about her promise to her father? Leaving Tomoeda High School will make her unable to fulfill it. That was probably the hardest blow for her.

"Of course she doesn't! I'm sure even a blind man will not go for her," another member insulted.

"Well, how can they like her?" their brunette uttered with disgust in her tone. "She doesn't have the looks or the style. She's plainer than a white freaking wall."

Sakura clenched her fist while accepting their verbal abuses. She couldn't say anything, knowing that she didn't have the right to retort anymore.

"What now loser? I guess I'll be taking your seat then in school," Shizuka informed arrogantly, glad to kick her out. "There will be no pathetic Kinomoto anymore at my sight."

Sakura bowed her head in shame. She wanted badly to say something. She wanted desperately to disappear and not show herself again. She felt every part of her soul humiliated to the deepest stratum of the earth.

"How sad, neh Kinomoto?" Shizuka asked mischievously, "No man wants you. No one will."

"I fully disagree with that," a voice objected behind them.

Everyone turned around, speechless as they gaze at the most gorgeous man they had seen in their entire life. They stared at the god-like tall handsome guy who somehow managed to make his dull uniform looked appealing. His soft chocolate brown hair was messy and yet it did nothing to detract his beauty. And those amber-eyes of his, they were so sexy.

Sakura reluctantly looked up when she heard the voice that she knew too well. The sight of him was the last thing she expected to see right now.

"Wh-who are you?" Shizuka asked, still overwhelmed with the alluring aura surrounding the man in front of her.

"Gomen Sakura, I didn't mean to be late for our date," Syaoran apologized warmly while walking to her. "I tried finishing all my school work just so I can spend the rest of the day with you."

"Da-date? Just who in the world are you?" Shizuka questioned for the second time. She didn't want to believe what her mind was screaming to her right now.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to act rude or anything," Syaoran told them with a charming smile. "My name is Li Syaoran and…" He gazed at his best friend's questioning emerald eyes and held her hand close to him.

"…and I'm Sakura's boyfriend."

"He-her boyfriend?" the brunette member asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, is there anything wrong with what I said?" Syaoran asked with a smirk.

"Impossible! Kinomoto doesn't have a boyfriend! Especially not one like you!" Shizuka pressed in. She couldn't believe that the plain auburn-haired girl managed to have a striking guy like him. It was unacceptable for them!

"Why? Is there anything wrong with me?" Syaoran asked innocently, examining his self. "Well, I guess there is. I mean, how can someone like me have such an amazing girl like Sakura?"

"Tha-that's not what I meant," Shizuka started, not wanting Sakura to get any praises. "I'm implying that you're too goo-"

"You're right. Sakura's too good for me." Syaoran continued, cutting Shizuka. "I know that I don't deserve her," he uttered softly as he held Sakura's hand tighter and locked his gazed with hers. "And yet I can't help but want to be with her."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was too shock to even speak. She looked at her best friend with questioning eyes, queries flitting through her mind.

"Sumimasen, but Sakura and I have to leave now," Syaoran informed, motioning the stunned Sakura to go with him.

Shizuka and her friends remained silent, dumbfounded. They were simply astounded and wordless. None of them ever thought that a stunning guy like Syaoran existed in this world, especially not one standing beside Kinomoto Sakura.

"And oh, I'll really appreciate it if you refrain yourselves from insulting my girlfriend," Syaoran informed with a warning tone. "Because if you don't then I'm afraid I will not be able to stop myself from taking actions, regardless of you being a girl for that matter."

And with that final caution, the two left the park.

"Syaoran-kun…I-I don't know how, I mean why did you help me?" Sakura asked confusedly after they were far from Penguin Park.

Syaoran let go of her hand and cross his together up to his chest.

"Sakura, what in the world have you gotten yourself into?" he asked firmly. If it were not for those two girls in the street, he would not have known about Sakura's idiotic deal. "I didn't expect you to make such an absurd bet with those ill-mannered women."

Sakura remained still, not sure how to answer.

"What would you have done if I didn't come?" Syaoran continued prodding. "You would have lost the bet! And then what? You'll have to leave Tomoeda High! You wouldn't be able to fulfill your promise to your father!"

"And what do you care?" Sakura retorted, her anger for her best friend abruptly surfacing. "I thought you said that you were not going to help."

Now, it was Syaoran's turn to be silent. He just suddenly found himself sprinting toward the park when he learned of Sakura's situation.

"I tried telling you the reason. I would have understood if you refuse after that but you didn't let me explain!" Sakura told him furiously. "Do you know how that felt? My own best friend wouldn't even listen to me," she continued as tears started falling down her face. "That hurt more than you saying no."

Syaoran clenched his fist tightly. He was angry at himself for making Sakura cry; it was the last thing he wanted.

"Syaoran-kun, please, let's stop this," Sakura continued, wiping her tears away. "You don't have to force yourself in my problem. Don't worry; I'll take the consequences for my actions," she told him before turning her back from him and started heading to Penguin Park again.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura stopped herself from walking and turned her direction to her best friend, surprised. As far as she knew, Li Syaoran doesn't apologize. Whenever they had a fight, all he had to do was bring her favorite strawberry ice cream and everything will be alright again.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I was so worried of myself that I didn't even bother considering your feelings. I should have listened to you," Syaoran told her gently. "Because that's what best friends are for, right? And best friends help each other."

"Syaoran-kun, you don't have to force yourself. Besides, you know that I won't be able to stay mad at you for a long time," Sakura reminded him, touched with his sincerity.

"No, I really want to help you," Syaoran informed her. "I can't forgive those ugly airheads for insulting you."

"Demo, Syaoran-kun, they were right after all. I mean, there's no guy out there who likes me," Sakura told him, wounded with the truth she heard.

Syaoran frowned. He didn't know about her school but he was sure that there were tons of men who liked Sakura. Heck, if what those brainless ladies had said ware true then he wouldn't have to glare at those disgusting pigs whenever they stare at Sakura. He wouldn't have to worry about guys flirting with his best friend when he was not around.

Simply to say, he was the reason why no one dared making a move on Sakura. Not to mention, her brother. It seemed that was the only thing the two of them agreed of.

"What do you call me then?" Syaoran asked, smirking. "I'm your boyfriend now, aren't I? Besides, I don't think those girls will stop with just one show from us."

Sakura just stared at him with wonder. Was he telling her that they'll continue the act?

"Sakura, I promised you didn't I?" Syaoran started reminding her, knowing that she was not convinced. "I'll help you fulfill your wish to your father. That's why you can't lose the bet and leave Tomoeda High."

"Arigato Syaoran-kun," Sakura thanked him with a grateful smile. She may not have a boyfriend but at least she had the most amazing best friend in the world.

That was enough for her.

"You better start practicing your act. I don't want my so-called girlfriend making a fool out of herself. You're going to ruin my name," Syaoran continued with a dramatic tone, exaggerating. "Geez, I hope I can take the sickening shivers whenever I have to hug you romantically."

"Hey! What's wrong with hugging me?" Sakura asked back, enjoying his company. It had been a week since they last talked and she really missed it.

"One word, GIRL," Syaoran emphasized. "Things would have been better if you're of the opposite gender," he joked, not really having a meaning to what he said.

"Too bad, if I turned out to be a guy then I'll probably have problems dealing with my best friend," Sakura agreed, going along with his joke. She knew Syaoran wasn't interested with men, well at least not yet. "Especially when he has fallen in love with me."

"Hah! You wish!" Syaoran told her ruffling her hair. "If you're a guy, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a homosexual relationship with your best friend."

"Luckily, I'm a girl. Girls don't fall for gay people," Sakura answered back, her mood getting better.

"I wonder…" Syaoran muttered, chuckling. "I never heard of that before, and that would be really rare. Girls falling for gay. The girl must really love the guy then."

"I guess," Sakura agreed, "but like you said, that only happens once in a Blue Moon."

"True. By the way, you should start calling me Syaoran instead of Syaoran-kun. It's only appropriate since I'm going to act as your boyfriend," Syaoran informed. "Actually, I can't really understand why you refuse to call me by my name. Is there something wrong with it?"

"I told you didn't I? The only person that I'll ever call by his name will be the person I want to be with," Sakura uttered dreamily.

"And you don't want to be with your best friend that's why you refused to call him by his name," Syaoran muttered while rolling his eyes with her girly dreams.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder why he wouldn't have those desires. Maybe he should start viewing men in a more romantic way.

"Well, you don't have a choice. I don't think that Shizuka will believe you if you don't call me by my name. You leaving school will not be my fault then."

"Fine, I'll call you by your name but only if we're together," Sakura finally agreed, knowing he had a point.

"Good. We'll give those airheads an unforgettable show then," Syaoran told her, grinning. "We'll be the best couple they'll ever see."

Indeed, it will be an unforgettable performance they will ever experience.

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

It's done! So what do you think? I guess you can conclude that Syaoran is not fully sure of his sexual orientation yet, huh? Demo, don't be too sure! My loyal readers always say that I have this cunning ability to make them believe what I wanted to! So be warned! Oh, the following texts will be my replies. Let me know if I missed any of your reviews, neh? And I'll make sure to make it up to you.


	3. Undying Abhorrence

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hello to you my wonderful readers! It seemed I managed to update this story before March 23rd! You should be proud of me! Anyways, I'll try my best to update faster. The next chapter will probably be posted next week or earlier but definitely not later than that.

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"Hate is such a lonely word"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER THREE :**

_"Undying Abhorrence"_

* * *

_Envy and happiness can never exist at the same time…_

* * *

The loud ringing of the school bell echoed around the vicinity, signaling the end of classes in Tomoeda High. Kinomoto Sakura stepped out off the building calmly, glad that she was still able to spend the rest of her future days in this same school.

She was about to look for her friends when she suddenly realized that everyone in her view had stopped on their tracks…flabbergasted.

"Who is he?"

"Wow! Look at his uniform! Isn't that from the prestigious Tokyo Institute?"

"Damn! He's gorgeous!"

"He's sexy…"

"Do you think he's waiting for someone?"

"If the person he's waiting for is a girl, I'll be so freaking jealous!"

"I'm sure he's here to visit Shizuka!"

"Definitely! She's the only one good enough in this school!"

Sakura followed their gazes and found her wondering emerald orbs staring at her best friend's alluring amber eyes. He was coolly leaning on the wall, his face relaxed. He had a mesmerizing aura around him that even a professional model couldn't emit.

Syaoran smiled softly when he saw the person he was waiting for and waved at her.

Sakura hurriedly started walking to him, aware of the different stares or rather glares that she was receiving from the students.

"Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?" she abruptly asked the moment she reached him.

"I'm here to pick my girlfriend, what else?" he asked, smirking before taking her belongings.

Sakura blushed at his answer, not used with his make-believe actions yet. She never imagined her gay best friend calling her his girl. It was rather new to her and yet she couldn't help but welcome the emotions she was feeling when he said those words.

"You don't have cheerleading practice today, right?" Syaoran inquired knowingly, knowledgeable of her schedules. He was positively sure that Sakura didn't have any idea as to why they were still able to spend a lot of time together despite having different campuses and school activities.

Every new semester, he made sure to check and memorize Sakura's class schedule (which was unknown to her) before he organized his own. Luckily, being the top student of a prestigious school had its advantages, not to mention him being the heir of a very influential family.

He was allowed to arranged his school subjects and extra-curricular as he wished, which in return, had helped him not have any conflicts with Sakura's classes. Syaoran didn't want their academic responsibilities be a barrier to them, not that he doubt the bond they had.

He knew that it was unbreakable.

He just liked spending time with Sakura, especially because he could act _freely_around her. He felt so carefree and like himself whenever he was around his best friend. He'd rather spend his time teaching her math for the rest of the day than waste it on something or someone else.

"Demo Syaoran-kun, you didn't have to pick me," Sakura argued, not liking the attention they were receiving. "We could have just met in your house instead."

Years ago, the two of them had decided not to get involved with each other's school activities. Actually, Sakura herself wasn't actually sure how it was decided. All she knew was that Syaoran insisted that she must not come to his school. He told her that he didn't want his schoolmates to think that she was his girl.

Sakura smiled lightly within at the thought. Syaoran probably couldn't bear people thinking of him having a girl in his heart. It was unnatural for him after all, considering his sexual orientation. And so, in return, Syaoran too never visited her in Tomoeda High, which she argued was only fair.

It was the reason why none of their friends knew about the other. Besides, if she allowed him to pick her from time to time then she'll keep experiencing the dirty looks that she was receiving now from the female population in her school.

Personally, it would be shallow if people will start disliking her just because of a guy. It was plainly unreasonable and pathetic and yet…Sakura knew that she couldn't blame these girls if they started hating her. After all, Syaoran was not just your ordinary man. He was a dream come true to every female and gay population, who ironically, have no idea that he was one of them.

"Baka, why are we going to meet in my house?" Syaoran asked playfully, ruffling her hair. "What kind of a boyfriend will I be then?"

This time, Sakura tried her best to stop her cheeks from flushing, not wanting the striking guy beside her to notice it. It sounded so wonderful to her ears when he referred himself as her boyfriend.

"I assume that there's nothing I can do to change your mind from picking me up in school?" Sakura asked her tone unpresumptuous.

"Definitely, so don't even bother complaining because you'll be seeing me here everyday after your classes," said Syaoran with finality, preparing to leave. "Besides, you should be grateful to me."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked with a smirk. "I guess I should be thankful for all the glares that I'll be receiving starting tomorrow."

"Not only that," Syaoran added enthusiastically, going along with her sarcasm. "After your horrid day, you get to see your incomparable and stunning boyfriend."

"Yeah, and unfortunately, my boyfriend turns out to be ga-" Sakura was unable to continue when a voice that she disliked so much spoke.

"Well! What a surprise to see you here Syaoran-kun!" Shizuka exclaimed, seduction in her voice. "Did you miss me so soon?"

"I will really appreciate it if you refrain yourself from even mentioning my family name and most especially my given name," Syaoran uttered with his charming smile, unfazed with the disgusting look the girl was giving him. "I only allow one person to call me that and thank heavens it's not you."

Shizuka frowned deeply with the soft-spoken verbal abuse Syaoran had given her. No one had ever dared insult her. She was adored by many men, envied by her same sexes, and despised by the not- so- gifted beings. She loved all the attention she was receiving, either bad or good, she liked it. It only proved that she was far superior from the people around her, unworthy of her time.

This self-centeredness belief was the root of her hatred for the girl standing in front of her.

Kinomoto Sakura was the only person who didn't give a care of who she was. On Sakura's first day in Tomoeda High, she didn't see any reactions on her face when their eyes first met. There was no hint of envy, jealousy, or awe in her expression which successfully made her feel insecure. She couldn't help but feel that Sakura was superior and better than her and she hated the auburn-haired girl for that.

Shizuka didn't like the way Sakura treated her like her equal. She felt so ordinary and it was infuriating her! She wanted to be someone people look up to! And most of all, she wanted Sakura to envy her!

"Don't talk like you're so sure about something," Shizuka told Syaoran, not retreating from his retort. "I'll make sure that one day you'll come and beg to me to mention your name over and over again."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, quite amused with the sorority leader's confidence. "I don't think I can force myself to even imagine that day coming."

"I'm certain it will," Shizuka replied arrogantly before glancing at the girl she despised. "You will probably get tired of Kinomoto and realized that …" she uttered before stepping close to Syaoran and whispered her next words to his ears. "That I'm way better than her…especially in bed."

Syaoran forced himself to refrain from puking that very moment when he heard Shizuka's last sickening statement. Kami! There was no freaking way he'll ever sleep with a girl!

"Too bad, I don't satisfy myself with that kind of thing," Syaoran answered alarmingly, suppressing a growl. Shizuka had successfully irritated him when she compared herself to Sakura. How unnerving of her to level his best friend to her depleted category.

He couldn't help but thanked the elders for training him to remain calm and composed at any arduous situations thrown at him. Because if they hadn't, then he'll probably have grabbed Shizuka's blonde hair right now and strangle it until he was sure that there was no more hair left in her unhygienic scalp.

It was a good and rather favorable thought but Syaoran himself knew that he will never do such thing. He may be gay but hurting women was not part of his morality. Men were a different concern though. He won't think twice of going up against them if they dare lay a finger on Sakura.

He'll probably make sure to give them a slow painful punishment.

"Shizuka, what do you want? Can't you just leave us alone?" Sakura intervened, sensing the different tone of her companion. "If you don't have anything worth hearing to say then I suggest you mind your own business."

"Well, aside from wanting to greet your man, I also want to ask you something actually," Shizuka answered cynically, deciding to ignore Syaoran's insults. She'll probably get back at them with her next following words.

"You see…if I'm not mistaken, I remember you telling me before that you've been together for quite a while now. Don't you think that's just strange?" Shizuka continued, hiding a smirk from her facade. "I mean, if that were the case then why did he decide to visit you just now in Tomoeda High? Of all the possible times…"

Sakura was astounded with Shizuka's keen observation. She was definitely unprepared for that query. What was she supposed to retort? She didn't want to risk saying something that will ruin her and Syaoran's secret.

"That will be my fault," Syaoran answered calmly, taking Sakura's nervous hands into his. "Sadly, my school turned out to be of far distance from your campus and due to that, Sakura asked me not to go to all the trouble of heading here just to pick her. And if you're wondering why I decided to show up now is simply because I want to make sure that none of your group will touch my girlfriend with your undeserving hands. To tell you honestly, I was unaware of your mistreatment towards Sakura until yesterday."

What he said was the truth. He was partially angry at his best friend for keeping something so important to him. Sakura never mentioned anything to him about being mistreated in her school. If he knew, he would have immediately transferred to Tomoeda High even if it meant disobeying his elders. Heck, if it weren't for Sakura's pleading, Syaoran would have attended Tomoeda High regardless of their decisions.

"To be honest, I'm so glad to have witnessed your unnerving mistreatments. Now, I'm more convinced not to leave my girlfriend alone with you people," Syaoran continued, his voice cold and distant. "So, if I were you, I'd start staying away from her now."

After the event yesterday, Syaoran promised himself to make sure that before their so-called play ended, Shizuka and her group wouldn't dare bother his best friend anymore, unless they want to suffer in his wrath.

"Sakura, let's leave now. I don't want these people to be in your presence any longer," Syaoran told his best friend, not bothering to take another look at the blonde girl who was left astounded.

Shizuka clenched her fist tightly while watching the two leave. She was so furious! Never had she been insulted in her entire life, especially not by a guy.

She slammed her fist hard on the wall, unable to control the mixed emotions resounding in her body. Her anger was nothing compared to what she was feeling right at the moment. Her abhorrence for the emerald-eyed girl continued increasing as Syaoran's words repeated in her head.

She never once met a man who had so much desire in his eyes to protect someone with his entire being.

_Why? Why did Kinomoto Sakura have someone like him?_Shizuka thought madly to herself, burning with jealousy. _She should have been the one beside him and not that geek!_

Shizuka didn't have any plans on giving up with their bet or even apologizing to Chiharu. There was no way she'll let Sakura have her way. She stood straight while smiling evilly to herself, a dreadful thought formulating in her mind.

_Li Syaoran, I'll make you mine for eternity._

* * *

"Syaoran-kun, you didn't have to go that far," Sakura reminded while trying to catch up with his long strides. "It wouldn't help my and Shizuka's relationship get any better."

"You're kidding me," Syaoran scowled, before slowing down when he noticed that his companion was having a hard time catching up with him. He wanted badly to get out of the sorority leader's sight as soon as possible. He was certain that if Shizuka uttered another insult toward Sakura, he will not be able to control himself anymore. "You're implying that you have plans to reconcile with that obtuse girl?"

"Well, that's better than having someone have a grudge on you, right?" Sakura asked, aware of his protectiveness. After her father…died, it seemed Syaoran had taken the duty of looking after her. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, sure you can," Syaoran uttered, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Just last week, I remember walking home peacefully when suddenly, I saw some girl standing like an idiot in the rain and before I knew it, she was asking me to be her boyfriend. Really Sakura, you are certainly capable of taking care of yourself."

"Syaoran-kun! You didn't have to keep reminding me about that and rub it on my face! I know that it was a hasty act but I had no choice!" Sakura argued. "Besides, I did it for Chiharu-chan's sake!"

The future Li Clan leader just gave her a quick amused glance, unfazed of her defensive retort before chuckling. He could understand why Sakura took the risk of accepting the bet. He was fully aware of how painful it was to see the people you care for suffering.

"Exactly my point," Syaoran answered before continuing to walk. He knew because he was hurting too…whenever he saw Sakura in misery.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused with his answer. "Syaoran-kun, sometimes, you really act strange."

The Li heir chuckled more, agreeing with what Sakura just said. It seemed he was indeed bizarre. After all, who in their right minds will actually agree to pretend to be his best friend's boyfriend? Much less someone who was homosexual? Syaoran grinned wider, smirking at the irony of his situation.

Why did he comply with Sakura's wishes?

He was gay and yet, he knew that despite of whom he was or what he was, he was willing to do anything for the girl walking beside him.

_...Anything at all._

"Uhmm, Syaoran-kun, where are we going anyway?" Sakura continued asking, aware that they were not heading to his house.

"Where else? To the mall of course," he answered nonchalantly, "Hurry up, I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Eh? What are we going to do there? I don't think there's something you don't have yet in your home," Sakura commented, remembering a particular house or rather the huge mansion of his.

Syaoran gave her a naughty mischievous smile before answering.

"Baka, I'm not going to buy anything for myself. I'm going there to shop for my girlfriend's closet."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

So, did you like this chapter? The next entry will be about their childhood story, which will be really interesting! Thank you very much for taking your time to give me a feedback. It never fails to give me the urge to update more and more! I really appreciate your support.


	4. Resonance of Time

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

How are you my wonderful readers! I miss you all so much! I want to apologize for updating so late. Well, if you want to read the latest news about me, my stories, or about my updating, then just go to my profile. I have a section there for new updates about my fanfic life.

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"Time is an endless tale"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER FOUR :**

_"Resonance of Time"_

* * *

_There was only one reason why no one could break them apart…their undying friendship._

* * *

The salesladies in the luxurious store sweat dropped as they watched the scene before them, quite amused with their recent customers.

"Oi! Don't force me to go there and drag you out!" Syaoran threatened, a vein popping out on his forehead. He and Sakura had been in the same store for about an hour now and yet his best friend wouldn't go out of the dressing room. "What's so wrong with the dress I asked you to try on anyway?"

"Everything is wrong!" Sakura retorted, making sure the door was lock just in case Syaoran decided to barge in. "Syaoran-kun, what kind of human being will buy a dress this expensive?"

The gorgeous amber eyed man combed his hair in frustration, remembering the reason why it was so rare for the two of them to go shopping together.

"So what if it's expensive?" Syaoran asked back, not really understanding the problem about the money. "It's not like I can't pay it."

"That's exactly the problem!" Sakura pointed out. "I can't let you pay these clothes!"

"And why is that?" he continued asking, refraining his self from rolling his eyes. "Am I not allowed to buy something for my girlfriend?"

Sakura remained silent, a small blush creeping on her face.

_Why was Syaoran-kun still referring to me as his girlfriend? It's not like Shizuka or her friends are here_, Sakura thought passively. She slowly held her right hand to her chest, feeling her rapid heart rate. _And why am I so affected so much by it?_

Sakura glanced lightly at the door behind her, expecting her companion to continue prattling about the clothes that she didn't want him to buy for her.

"Sakura, just let me do this for you, okay? I don't want to see anyone looking down on you anymore. I can't stand it," Syaoran told her softly.

To be honest, there was no single thing he wanted to change in Sakura's being. He liked his best friend the way she was. Syaoran was certain that the moment he allowed his best friend to walked out in the mall with the clothes he'll buy her, Touya with no doubt will strangle him for making their situation worst.

They will surely have a brutal time keeping their emerald-eyed girl away from the male population.

Sakura had been with him since they were young. They have always been together, just them and no one else. He was satisfied with no men or women in his life so long as she was beside him. Sakura accepted him for who he was without question and he knew that he'll never find someone like her in his lifetime.

Syaoran sighed as he gazed at the door that separated him from his best friend.

If it weren't for the insults he heard from those airheads in her school, he would never have decided to transform Sakura into something that will give him a hard time from keeping her to himself. He knew that there was a high percentage of her being taken away from him if more men adored her.

And what will he do if that happened?

Syaoran shuddered with the thought and refused to think about it.

"Syaoran-kun, you can buy all the clothes you want for me," Sakura uttered inside the dressing room. "But I'll only wear them for you and no one else."

The amber-eyed teen stopped his lips from curving, a warm feeling lingering in his chest.

"Sounds fair to me."

* * *

"Hey, Shizuka, isn't that Kinomoto?" the sorority leader heard her companion asking. She clenched her fist tightly when she saw the couple inside an expensive store with a content look on their faces.

"Don't mind them," Shizuka replied with a dark tone in her voice. "Their happy days together will be over soon."

"Eh? What do you mean?" her friend asked but received no reply when Shizuka continued walking away from their direction.

* * *

"No, don't wear a stiletto!" Syaoran pressed in, a horrified look in his expression. He was sitting in a leather coated couch offered by another elegant store they visited. "With that clumsiness in your genes, I'll probably end up carrying you before the day even begins!"

"What? Syaoran-kun I'm not that terrible!" Sakura retorted defensively. "I can handle this type of shoes!"

"Sure you can," he agreed sarcastically. "After all, you're really good with making a fool out of yourself in public."

"That's just mean! Syaoran-kun don't you have confidence in me?"

"With the clumsiness I don't."

"You mean, you don't like that part of me?" Sakura suddenly asked with an unknown tone, her head bowed. Somehow, the knowledge of Syaoran not liking her successfully managed to bring a painful stab in her heart.

Syaoran stared at his best friend with a surprise look, not expecting her sudden change of mood.

"Silly girl, do you have any idea how thankful I am of you being born a klutz?" he asked, standing beside her. "If it weren't for that trait of yours, we would never have met, remember?"

**Flashback:**

He was just there, sitting on the swing alone. No one dared to come close to him. Every parent in the park made sure to keep their children off the distance from him.

A seven year old Syaoran stared blankly at the kids who were happily running around Penguin Park.

"Why am I different?" he whispered, a longing look on his face. "Why can't I play with them?"

He tried joining with the kids' game before, but before they could agree, the parents of the said children shove them off away from him while muttering something about the possibility of harming someone important.

Despite his young age, Syaoran was aware of the many responsibilities bestowed upon him. Being the next Li Clan heir was something he should be proud of, well that was according to their Council of Elders.

No one dared come to him; people feared that it will cost their lifetime if they made any possible injury to him. Syaoran sighed tiredly, quite disgusted for the reason of their anxiety.

People feared his family name.

It was not like he was going to sue them if he scratched himself accidentally while running or will he destroy their future if one of their children bumped into him. The Li heir scowled, that was just too shallow if they ever think of him like that.

Syaoran's attention suddenly turned to something else when he heard a cry from his other side. He blinked confusedly as he watched a small emerald-eyed girl forcing herself to stop from crying. He could see a wound on her knees and blood continuing to drip from it.

Then, slowly, noticing that someone was watching her, the girl turned her head to him and abruptly stop from sobbing.

They just stare at each other for a while when suddenly the girl started weeping again, more loudly this time.

"Hey, what's with you?" Syaoran asked, walking slowly to the girl who was sitting on the ground, a little hesitant. He was a bit worried that she may avoid him as well. "First you cry and then you don't then you cry again."

"It's your fa-fault," the girl uttered between her sobs.

"My fault?" Syaoran asked confusedly, who was now standing in front of her. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes you did!" the girl insisted while revealing her green-emerald orbs to him. "I was so focused watching you sit that I didn't see the bump in my way!"

"Why would you walk while watching someone? That's just silly," Syaoran commented, getting more intrigued. He kneeled down beside her and continued asking. "Why are you watching me anyway?"

"Because you are always alone in the park whenever I see you," the girl informed him, stuttering from her sobs. "I-I couldn't help but cry whenever I ss-stare at you be-because your eyes are s-so lonely."

Syaoran was dumbfounded as he continued gazing at the little girl, not sure how to react. The girl was crying not because of the wound she received but rather, her emerald orbs were shedding tears for him.

"Okaa-san told me that no one deserves to be alone," the girl continued, tears still streaming of her face. Syaoran was stunned when she grabbed him, her small arms encircling its way to his neck. "Th-that's why if you need someone th-then I'm here."

"Yo-you're not afraid of me?" Syaoran asked, feeling the warm liquid substance wetting his shirt. He glanced a little to his side, expecting one of the girl's parents to come to them and separate her from him.

"I'm not going to be afraid," the little girl told him, hugging him tighter, "because I d-don't want to see those lonely eyes again."

The young boy couldn't help but feel the strong wave of emotions passing him as he heard her words. Unconsciously, he found himself embracing the little girl closer to him, welcoming the unfamiliar warmth that he rarely received from his parents.

"You're not going to leave?" Syaoran asked in an audible whisper, fear evident in his small tone. He was tired of being left alone. His parents were barely around, his older sisters were usually occupied with their own activities, and the people outside their family were just…afraid of his name. It has always been like that.

"I'm not going to leave my best friend!" the girl exclaimed while glancing at him, a small smile on her face. "Because friends stay together no matter what!"

Syaoran chuckled with the girl's self _best friend_ proclamation and yet he didn't bother correcting her. After all, she was indeed the first person his age who actually talked to him, the first who had cried for him despite him being a stranger, and she was the first one who called him not only her friend, but the bests among them all.

"Can I know my best friend's name then?" he asked playfully, feeling the burden he has been carrying lifted up.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," the girl answered with a bright smile, "Nice to meet you, best friend!"

"My name is not best friend," Syaoran answered back, taking note of the girl's name. "I'm Li Syaoran."

"Hai! It's nice to meet you Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "Let's be friends, neh?" she continued before showing her pinkie to him.

Syaoran was a bit surprise, immediately understanding what her gesture meant. A small smile forced its way to his lips as he stared at Sakura, her emerald eyes promising a life of happiness.

"Best friends," he promised before sealing their oath together with his own.

**End of flashback**

"You still remember how I tripped the first day we met?" Sakura asked with incredulity. "That's so mean Syaoran-kun!"

"Hah! Well, it was really silly of you to stare at someone while walking, not to mention to a stranger," Syaoran uttered, smirking. "That clumsiness is still evident until now." He stopped himself from teasing when Sakura became still. "Hey, are you alright? I'm just kidding," he told her, not wanting to offend his companion.

"Syaoran-kun, arigato," Sakura told him softly, her eyes staring at his amber ones. "Until now, you still remember the first day we became friends. I really appreciate that."

He relaxed the moment he heard her words, a small faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I should be the one saying that," Syaoran told Sakura, his eyes boring to hers. "I will not be who I am right now if it weren't for you. I don't even want to imagine what kind of life I would have had if I didn't meet you."

"Hahaha, Syaoran, since when did you become dramatic?" Sakura laughed good-naturedly while secretly trying to calm her heart from beating fast. Somehow, his words were striking through her chest. "You usually say those things to the person you are in love with."

"I'm not being over dramatic. I just say what I feel." Syaoran stated, his eyes still staring straightly at her. And then, slowly, he took her hand to his, welcoming the only warmth that can bring him so much happiness.

Sakura clutched her other hand to her chest, she could testify that her heart will explode anytime soon from the intent gaze her best friend was giving her.

"If given the chance to rewrite my life, there's no single thing that I would want to change from it," Syaoran uttered, his words full of sincerity. "Because as long as you are a part of it, I would be the happiest."

"Syaoran-kun why are you tellin-" Sakura tried asking when suddenly her companion let out a wide smile.

"I'm really getting good at this act of ours," he told her while glancing at the window of the extravagant store. Sakura looked at the same direction he was looking at and saw a group of girls from her school watching them.

"You could have told me sooner about them," Sakura muttered, glaring at him. "It would really help if you inform me first. Our acting will be much better." She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Just a while ago, her heart was racing fast from his words and now for reasons she couldn't fathom, it was aching after learning that it was just an act.

"Gomen, I didn't have the time to remind you," Syaoran apologized, "One of your schoolmates was about to enter the store so I didn't have a choice but to stop you from mentioning that I'm your best friend."

"I see," she muttered, a bit irritated. "Syaoran-kun, can we go home now? I'm tired," Sakura uttered before exiting the boutique, not waiting for his reply.

"Hey wait! I still want to shop some more clothes for you!" Syaoran exclaimed, hastily following her.

"We can do that next time. I want to rest now," Sakura retorted, not sure why she was suddenly angry.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Syaoran agreed, sighing. He didn't exactly know the cause of her sudden mood. It was rare for Sakura to have mood swings.

The two walked silently to Sakura's house. No words were spoken after they left the mall. They remained quiet until they reached her front gate.

"Thank you for buying these things for me," Sakura began while opening her gate. "Take care of yourself on your way home. I'll be going now." She gave him a quick glance before proceeding to her entry when suddenly, Syaoran gently grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, wait," he muttered, after being silent. "I'm sorry if I forced you to go shopping with me. I won't do that again." Syaoran apologized. "You know how much I hate having a rift with you. Please don't be angry."

Sakura felt a pang of guilt as Syaoran made his apology. He didn't do anything. It was her who should apologize. Syaoran wanted nothing but the best for her and yet she acted cold.

"Syaoran-kun, you didn't do anything wrong," Sakura assured him before offering him a tired smile. "I guess I'm just exhausted from all that shopping. Who would have thought that my companion could be so demanding with choosing my apparels?" she joked.

Syaoran smiled back, relief evident on his face.

"Alright then, take your rest now. I'll leave you a message once I arrive home," Syaoran told her before releasing her arm.

"Take your rest too," Sakura uttered before opening the door. She was about to enter her house when Syaoran stopped her again.

"Sakura?"

The said lady looked back at him, wondering if he had forgotten something.

"Yes?"

Syaoran gave her a warm happy smile before speaking.

"I meant every word I said at the store."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

So, did you like this chapter? The next entry will be about their childhood story, which will be really interesting! Thank you very much for taking your time to give me a feedback. It never fails to give me the urge to update more and more! I really appreciate your support.


	5. Complications

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hiya everyone! If you want to read the latest news about your authoress, my stories, or about my updating, then just go to my profile. I have a section there for new updates about my fanfic life

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"When does love start to grow towards your most important person?"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER FIVE :**

_"Complications"_

* * *

_Your most important person, who is it?_

* * *

The starless night was still up in the sky as Kinomoto Sakura tousled around her bed, unable to sleep. She glanced at her alarm clock that read 2:14 am. She groaned, wondering why sleep hadn't caught her yet.

She was tired wasn't she? Then why hadn't she fallen asleep yet?

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to once again, for the hundredth time, remember the face of the gorgeous amber-eyed man that she was just with hours ago.

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I meant every word I said at the store."_

She immediately opened her eyes wide while gasping for air. She buried her head in the pillow as more pictures of Syaoran intruded her mind.

"Why is this happening to me?" she muttered, while shaking her head hard to remove the images away.

"_Sakura, just let me do this for you, okay? I don't want to see anyone looking down on you anymore. I can't stand it."_

"Why am I suddenly getting aware of all the things he did for me?" Sakura continued mumbling, hoping to fall asleep as soon as she could. She didn't like the feeling of her heart beating fast whenever her best friend's image crossed her mind.

"_I will not be who I am right now if it weren't for you. I don't even want to imagine what kind of life I would have had if I didn't meet you."_

"I must be really tired if I can't even control what I'm thinking," Sakura concluded as another scenery entered her mind.

"_If given the chance to rewrite my life, there's no single thing that I would want to change from it….Because as long as you are a part of it, I would be the happiest."_

"Heck, why am I even feeling this way?" Sakura turned around and looked beside her desk, her eyes focused on the photo of her and Syaoran from her sixteenth birthday. "I-I didn't realize that I could look this happy," she whispered, her fingertips touching the outline of Syaoran's face. "I never thought I could ever smile again after Okaa-san and Outo-san died.

Her parents died on a calamity during their Red Cross volunteer trip in Ghana. They passed away, saving the poor children who were with them when a strong earthquake crumbled the place they were at. That particular event was very painful, especially when she saw her brother Touya, for the first time, breaking down in front of her as he told her the dreadful news. It was her who came to her brother and hugged him. She didn't shed a tear in front of him nor did she show any weakness.

She tried her best to stay strong until the funeral ended, not realizing that she was hurting a certain someone as she faced all the pains on her own. She didn't realize it until his birthday three years ago…

**Flashback**

"Why should I celebrate my birthday?" a fourteen year old Syaoran asked her. "There's nothing to celebrate."

"It's your birthday!" Sakura recalled herself saying. "It's supposed to be a happy day for you!"

Syaoran just gazed at her blankly, his expression unreadable.

"Happy? How can I be happy?" he asked her, their eyes locking together. "I can't even make my best friend smile again."

"Sya-Syaoran-kun, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked; confused with what he was saying.

"Why wouldn't you let yourself depend on me?" Syaoran continued asking, his fist clenched tightly. "I feel so useless. I wasn't able to do anything to prevent your parents' death. Do you know how frustrating that feels?"

Sakura watched him as Syaoran bowed his head in shame, his proud shoulders now down.

"Gomen Sakura, I guess I'm not worth being your best friend. I'm not good enough."

She tried stepping closer to him, not sure what she'll do once she reached him.

"Maybe if it was someone else, a person better than me, then maybe he or she could make you happy."

"Baka!" Sakura shouted angrily, her face red because of anger. "Syaoran-kun, what are you talking about? Why are you saying these ridiculous things? I don't want anyone else but you!"

"I promised to make you happy and yet I can't do anything to remove the pain you're carrying," Syaoran uttered solemnly. "You've been suffering since your parents died."

It was then that she realized how her best friend cared for her. It was him who was hurting more, thinking that he was unable to do anything to ease her agony…feeling useless.

"Syaoran-kun, you never fail to surprise me," Sakura whispered before enveloping him into a hug. "Have you ever wondered why I was able to stand strong until now? It was because of you."

The brown haired boy smiled a little when he felt her tears wetting his shirt. Certain that once those liquid substances were gone, Sakura will have the same happy smile that she used to have.

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, for everything."

"Don't worry about it," he told her, hugging her back. "Just be happy, that's all I'm wishing for in my birthday."

**End of Flashback**

"I can't help but think that you're more emotional than me, Syaoran-kun." Sakura mumbled while chuckling, still staring at their photo. "No wonder you're gay…"

Sometimes, she wondered why she didn't mind Syaoran being homosexual. She never once remembered ever thinking ill about his sexual orientation. She accepted him without a second thought when he suddenly confessed his real identity to her one day.

"It really doesn't matter, neh?" Sakura continued muttering to herself, finally feeling the heavy weight of her eyelids. "As long as you're beside me…nothing matters."

* * *

Syaoran blinked his eyes for the third time as he stared at the dark marks around Sakura's eyes.

"I thought you told me you were tired last night," he informed, still examining the exhausted look on her face.

"I was unable to sleep, for some reasons," Sakura answered, yawning a little. "There were these annoying images that kept appearing in my mind."

"And may I know what these annoying pictures are?" Syaoran asked while taking her school bag to his shoulder, ignoring the jealous looks the girls were giving them in Tomoeda High.

"It's nothing," Sakura answered back, quite hastily. She almost wanted to smack herself for saying too much information about her weird thoughts about him. "Just some random funny pictures, that's all."

Syaoran eyed her for a moment, trying to make sure that she was telling him the truth.

"Fine, but if you're worrying about something, just tell me."

They started walking away from Sakura's school, a comfortable silence resonating around them.

Sakura took a quick glance beside Syaoran, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks as she examined him.

From the way his messy chestnut brown hair fell sexily in motion, the small smile on his tantalizing lips, his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, and those gorgeous dimples of his that always smiled at her...all of it were making her go crazy as she continued thinking about them.

_How am I going to survive with this fast pacing heartbeat?_She asked herself as she glanced at her best friend. _I'm not supposed to feel this way._

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard her best friend breaking the silence.

"Sakura, let's eat, I'm craving for sweets today," Syaoran told her, smiling. "Do you want to eat cake and have some tea in our favorite bakery shop?"

"Sure, I'm not going to turn down that kind of offer from you as long as it's your treat," Sakura replied, returning his smile.

They proceeded to an elegant bakery shop, which was discovered by Syaoran when he was looking for a waiting shed on a rainy evening. The glimmer of the light gave the area a cozy welcoming atmosphere. The chairs and tables were especially made of high quality cherry woods, the mixed cream and red color of the walls and ceilings were soothing, giving an ambience of peace and comfort.

"Sakura, I have to use the bathroom, you can go and order now. No need to wait for me," Syaoran told her. He headed to the restroom when she gave him a nod.

Sakura's eyes sparkled when she saw the many delicious looking cakes that were displayed at the counter. She excitedly looked at the different flavors and toppings the bakery offered, not sure what to pick.

"Can I have this one?" Sakura asked the middle-age lady that was attending to them. The said woman looked at the light pink cake that had flower looking petals around it.

"Have you tasted this cake before?" the lady asked, smiling at the gaze Sakura was giving the cake she was holding.

"Yes, I did…once," Sakura murmured, remembering a particular event. "It was when Syaoran-kun first brought me here."

"Some year ago, our most special client asked us to bake this cake," the lady began. "He surprised us when he himself helped formulating the recipe and design this sweet."

"Really?" Sakura asked in astonishment, getting more interested with her story. "It must be for someone really special to him."

"I think so too," the lady agreed, smiling warmly. "He even named the cake himself."

"What is it called?" Sakura inquired while looking for the cake's tag.

"Yīng huā."

Sakura looked up to the old lady, a confused look on her face.

"It's in Chinese," the lady told her. "He said it's the name of the most important person to him."

"Yīng huā…" she mumbled, trying to pronounce the foreign word in her tongue.

"Hey, that's the same cake we ordered when we first came here, right?" Syaoran asked, noticing the cake.

"This is our best selling cake," the lady informed them. "Despite its expensive price, our clients still order it from time to time."

"Really? That's nice to know," Syaoran replied, before ordering the same cake Sakura ordered.

Another waiter guided the two to their respective table, which was only near the corner of the shop. Sakura became silent while they began eating, an unwanted thought lingering in her mind.

_I wish Syaoran will do the same for me,_ she prayed silently, unaware of what she just thought. _To be his most important person…_

She abruptly stopped when she noticed where her thinking was leading to. She shook her head hard, erasing the thought away. She could feel her cheeks warming up again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly. "You haven't touched your cake."

"Syaoran-kun, who's your most important person?" Sakura suddenly asked- a little surprise with her own question.

"Important person?" Syaoran asked back in wonder. "Haven't I told you before who it is?"

"Not that I remember," Sakura told him, not sure why she was holding her breath while waiting for his answer. "Can you tell me who it is?"

"I can't believe you don't know," Syaoran began, chuckling," Silly girl, it's you of course."

"W-why me?" Sakura continued inquiring, while unconsciously holding her chest. Her cheeks were warming up as she stared at him.

"I barely spend time with my family. And as you can see, I'm not interested with girls either since I'm of the third sex. So that leaves you, my best friend," Syaoran explained, unaware of the strong impact of his words to the green emerald-eyed girl.

"I-I see…" Sakura whispered, feeling a pang of pain as she heard his words. "I'm your last option then…"

"What was that?" Syaoran asked, not able to hear her words.

"It-It's nothing. Syaoran-kun, I need to go," Sakura suddenly informed while hurrying to stand up. "I forgot Touya-niichan asked me to cooked dinner."

"I'll walk you home then," Syaoran offered, standing up as well.

"No need, the bakery shop is close to your house. You can go home," Sakura told him, a little cold. "Besides, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Bu-" Syaoran was unable to continue when Sakura left without saying another word. He sighed and stared at the large windows that revealed the enthralling garden that he himself had landscaped. It was secretly donated by him when he planned to surprise Sakura for their friendship anniversary day last year.

_It's been ten years…_Syaoran thought, quite amused with how time can really past by. _Ten years since we first met and became friends…or should I say best friends…_

"Young master, you haven't told her the truth, have you?" the lady asked from his back.

Syaoran didn't say anything and just continued to look at the garden

"The garden and the cake, you made it all for her…" the lady continued, while staring at the huge cherry blossom tree at the center of the garden.

Syaoran sighed, wondering what made Sakura look uncomfortable while they were eating. Did he say something wrong? He didn't think so since he just answered her question truthfully. Sakura was the only one who was able to provide the love and care that he did not receive from his family. Syaoran knew very well that he would not be who he was right now if he did not meet her.

"I don't mind doing those things," Syaoran uttered, "if it's her, I'll do anything."

The lady smiled warmly before whispering…

"…Yīng huā, the name of the cake…is Sakura-sama's Chinese name, isn't? The young master's most treasured person."

Syaoran just smiled at the lady, not denying that one fact.

It did not matter if he was gay. Sakura meant everything to him.

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Well, first of, I had a hard time deciding whether to use Ying fa or Ying hua for Sakura's Chinese name. I blame the Chinese dictionary for making things confusing, hahaha. Oh well, I used the latter just to have a different touch, lol. But if you prefer Ying fa, then let me know, neh?

Also, I want to thank you all for your unending support. I was surprised when I checked the number of reviews, hits, and alerts for this story. More than a 100 reviews in just four chapters? I love you all! I wouldn't be this inspired to write if it weren't for you guys. I hope you keep supporting me and this fic. I promised to make this story more entertaining and unique! Again, thank you! I really appreciate it.


	6. Unwanted Revelation

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Wow! I can't believe I received so many support and help from my wonderful readers! You guys are amazing! Most of you volunteered to be my beta reader and some even recommended people to me. I can't help but feel grateful to you all! Sadly, I can only choose one among you. If possible, I would have chosen you all (no kidding). But, if you're still interested in being my beta reader, I hope you'll accept my request when I ask for one again. Hehehe, please don't get tired of me.

As promised, here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it. I'll try finishing this story within 15-20 chapters. If you want me to write another CCS story then you can vote in my poll. Demo, if you really wish me to write another CCS fic, then you can PM me and let me know. It will be an honor to write for you guys. Again, arigato for your support! Enjoy reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"Falling in love equals having hope on someone"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER SIX :**

_"The Unwanted Revelation"_

* * *

_What is the number one rule in love?_

_Never fall for your best friend._

* * *

Sakura raced down the stairway, her mind in disbelief. She couldn't believe she just suddenly left him at the bakery shop. Syaoran was definitely wondering if there was something wrong with her. Worse, she was certain that he was currently worried about her.

_Sakura, you're an idiot_, she admonished herself while glancing at her cell phone on the table, waiting for _his_ call. According to her estimation, it would only take Syaoran less than half an hour before he called. She knew he wouldn't last more than an hour not knowing what was going on in her mind.

Sakura stared at the tempura she was frying for her and her brother's dinner, feeling guilty. Touya will be surprised to see her home earlier than what she told him. She lied when she told Syaoran that she had to do something for her brother. She just needed to get out of the bakery shop, fearing that she might say something that Syaoran shouldn't hear.

_And what exactly was the thing he wasn't supposed to hear?_ Sakura asked herself while starting to chop some celery for their soup. She didn't know why it hurt when it seemed Syaoran implied that she was his last option as his most important person. She felt like someone stabbed her straight in the heart when she heard his words.

Syaoran had a point when he explained that he did not receive enough love from his family. It was always her who was with him since they were young. It was no mystery why Syaoran didn't have a choice but to have her as his most important person.

Demo, hearing it from him was still painful, wasn't it?

"Why should I even care?" Sakura mumbled, now chopping some carrots for their soup. "It's not like I should be affected by what he said…"

She turned around when she heard the smooth closing of the front door. She smiled as she walked into the living room, expecting her brother.

"Welcome home, Touya-nii," Sakura greeted, giving him a hug. Since their parents died, the two of them had taken extra efforts to have a closer relationship with one another.

"Hey kaiju," Touya greeted back, returning her hug. "Why home so early? I thought you're going out with that gaki."

Sakura looked up to him with a small frown, wondering when the two of them would get along.

"Syaoran-kun is not a brat onii-chan," Sakura corrected Touya, "I just didn't feel well so I went home early."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked grimly, eyeing her suspiciously. "Did that gaki touch you? If he dared even laying a finger, I swear I'll…"

"Syaoran-kun would never do something like that," Sakura defended her best friend. "Touya-niichan, even without you telling me, I know that you trust Syaoran-kun the most when it comes to me."

"Hmph, I never said I trusted him," Touya grumbled while placing his duffle bag on the couch. "I just didn't have a choice but to allow you to hang out with him since mother and father trusted him."

Sakura smiled, not feeling any pain as Touya mentioned their parents. She was able to move on from the anguish because of her homosexual best friend.

"Hai, otou-san and okaa-san really liked Syaoran-kun, didn't they?"

"They liked everyone," Touya uttered, his eyes now turned to a picture of their parents just beside the table near him. He missed them so much. "So it's no wonder why they like that brat."

Sakura was about to correct her brother about Syaoran being a brat when her cell phone rang.

"Hey," Sakura greeted the moment she placed the item by her ear. She didn't have to look at the contact number on the screen to know who was calling her.

"Are you home now? I have been waiting for your call since you left the bakery," the person on the other line informed admonishingly. "I thought we agreed to call each other whenever we go home alone?"

"Gomen Syaoran-kun, I was tired so I thought of taking a rest first," Sakura lied while watching Touya turn on the television. "I'm home now with onii-chan, so no need to worry."

Sakura could hear a sound of relief from the other line as she waited for his reply.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you," Syaoran uttered, sincerity and worry evident in his tone. "Are you done doing the chore Touya asked you to do?"

"Yeah, I'm cooking dinner right now," Sakura answered, smiling. She couldn't help but feel happy as she listened to his voice. It felt so relaxing and comforting.

"Are you alright now?" Syaoran asked after a moment of silence. Sakura frowned, already half-expecting the question from him. Demo, she was still quite hoping for Syaoran not to open the topic about what happened in the bakery shop. "You didn't look too good before leaving the bakery."

"Did I even tell you that I wasn't feeling fine?" asked Sakura with a slight hint of sarcasm. Again, she was feeling the pain Syaoran's words had caused her. "Syaoran-kun, you shouldn't be assuming things."

"Gomen, I just wanted to make sure that you're alright," Syaoran informed, his tone quiet. Sakura frowned. She couldn't picture the expression he was wearing as they spoke.

"I never asked you to worry about me." What was she doing? Sakura couldn't understand her own words anymore.

Another long silence passed between them as they each waited for the other to talk.

"I guess I shouldn't be worrying then."

Sakura panicked when she sensed the quick change of the atmosphere between them and she didn't like it.

"Syao-" she began but was cut off.

"I'm hanging up now, make sure not to burn the tempura, and take your rest after dinner."

"Sya-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked but in return, she only heard the busy tone on the other line. She sighed, disappointed with his rapid goodbye. Guilt infiltrated her mind. She was positive that she didn't make a good impression with their call. Syaoran was worried about her and yet she acted cold and unappreciative.

_What is happening to me?_ Sakura asked herself angrily. This had never happened before. It was so rare for her to even start a fight or argument with Syaoran. She wasn't even sure why she said those things to him. She didn't mean any of it.

_When did these feelings start?_ Sakura continued inquiring, her breathing tightening and her heart was racing fast as she thought of Syaoran and their memories together. _Why am I realizing this now? According to romantic novels, people realize these things when they get jealous, right? And to think I haven't been at that part yet…_

The one truth that her heart was trying drastically to tell her was unacceptable. She tried pushing and pushing the thought away to the deepest part of her mind. It was a lie, her feelings were fooling her. These emotions were not meant to exist, especially not for him.

Everything was just an act. He didn't mean any of it. The way Syaoran treated her as his girlfriend was nothing but a way to prove the stage they had set to the public was reality. After all, her best friend was gay.

_Yes, that's it_, Sakura thought. She was just probably being influenced by the act they were performing. After they had proved themselves to Shizuka, these emotions that she was feeling would probably disappear.

Sakura's thoughts were disrupted when she noticed her tempuras were slightly burned from the heated pan. She immediately turned off the stove and started serving the food. Sakura sighed; she knew it was not good to get lost in her thoughts while cooking. Touya will probably tease her to no end about her not so good dish. She should have listened to Syaoran when he told her not to…

Sakura stopped, almost losing her grip on the plates when she suddenly realized something.

"_Make sure not to burn the tempura."_

How did he know that she was cooking tempura? She was sure she didn't mention anything to him about their current dish. Sakura quickly glanced at the window beside their kitchen and searched for Syaoran. But he was not there.

"Hey, where are you going?" Touya asked from the couch as he confusedly watched Sakura get her sweater.

"I just need to check something outside. I'll be right back," Sakura answered before closing their front door. She hurriedly went to the front of their house, looking for Syaoran.

"He's not here…" Sakura murmured, concluding that maybe she did say she was cooking tempura. She probably just didn't remember telling him.

Sakura felt her heart switching from the excitement she felt to disappointment. She shouldn't have expected too much to see him outside her house. It was not possible for Syaoran to go that far just to check on her, especially if they had a cell phone to use.

Why was she even excited? Does it really make her that happy to see him for a short while?

"He's gay," Sakura whispered, reminding herself. She shouldn't allow his _girlfriend treatment_ affect her so much.

She was about to enter her house when something touched her right foot. Sakura looked down to see a small bag of pudding on the ground. She gently took the dessert in her shaking hands, astonished.

_He really did come._

Syaoran always brought pudding with him whenever she was not feeling well. He said sweets helped people relax their minds.

Slowly, the puddings were wetted with teardrops from Sakura's emerald eyes. She was not sure what to think anymore. The barrier she was trying to build to prevent the emotions to flow inside her was suddenly destroyed. There was no use lying anymore. She couldn't deny the feelings screaming in her heart.

Sakura hugged the puddings tightly to her chest, unable to block the torrent of emotions any longer. Syaoran definitely did not feel anything intimate for her but on the other hand…

"I-I'm in love with my best friend," Sakura whispered, finally admitting the truth. There was no malice or disgust with her next words as she acknowledged the authenticity of her feelings. "Heck, I'm in love with a gay…"

She smiled half-heartedly while drying her tears. Despite the complexity of it all, she couldn't help but be amused at the irony of her situation.

_She, Kinomoto Sakura was no doubt in love with Li Syaoran…she had been from the very start._

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Before I forget, I wrote a fic in Vampire Knight. It's a Kaname and Yuuki pairings. If you like them together then please feel free to read my latest work. It's entitled "My Girl" and you can find it in my profile. I assure you that it's a wonderful and unique story, definitely worthy of your time.


	7. Feelings of Dilemma

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hi! I especially updated because I'm dedicating this chapter to my sister (who's turning 17 on the 26th of July), hope she'll like it. And of course, I wrote this chapter for you guys as well! There's no way I'll forget about you all, after all the support you had given me. I have something to tell you guys but that will have to wait at the end part. So, let's not make you wait any longer and continue on scrolling down. Enjoy reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

My new awesome CCS beta-reader, **Final Fantasy Princess**! TopsyTurvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for her help. Thank you so much! Also, I want to say how grateful I am to **X ViixAn3eliic X**for recommending a wonderful song to me. It gave me lots of ideas for this and the upcoming chapters.

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

**N O T E:**

My dear readers, I suggest you go to the internet and download the song before reading. It will be useful in reading this chapter ^_^.

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"When it comes to love, losing is not an option"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER SEVEN :**

_"Feelings of Dilemma"_

**O P E N I N G T H E M E S O N G :**

_Malchik Gay by TATU_

* * *

_How can you still define happiness if you don't_

_have your number one person anymore?_

* * *

The happy chirping of the birds could be heard early in the morning as they sang on the trees, signifying a new and peaceful day for the people in Tomoeda. Well…that was except for the handsome teen of the Li clan.

Wei sighed as he watched his young master desperately forcing their visitor out of their manor early in the morning. His flustered face looking angry while speaking to the man he wished to never see again.

"Why my little cute dear cousin, aren't you happy to see me?" Hiiragizawa Eriol asked, amused. Each of his hands were grasping at each side of the expensive Oakwood door of the Li manor, preventing Syaoran to successfully push him outside of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran cried, getting more annoyed with his cousin's resistance. "I don't remember inviting you to my house."

"How cruel," Eriol uttered, not affected with Syaoran's unwelcomed greeting to him. He released his hold on the door and faced his still agitated cousin. "I was thinking of staying here for a while since it's vacation but since you don't want me here then I guess I'll just have to stay in Saku-"

Eriol was cut off when Syaoran suddenly grabbed him and pulled him inside the living room. He could hear a low growl from him while murmuring something under his breath.

"Wei, leave us," Syaoran ordered his butler while continuing to drag the English man. "Don't you dare step foot inside Sakura's house without my permission," he warned menacingly. Eriol just blinked his eyes innocently, getting more amused with Syaoran's reaction.

"Eh? Why? What's wrong with visiting?" he questioned, chuckling at his cousin's warning. "Her brother Touya doesn't mind my presence there." Syaoran glared at him, his blood beginning to boil as Eriol spoke. Of all people, why did he have to mention the person who disliked him the most?

"And it's not like Sakura-chan has a boyfriend or something," Eriol added, chuckling more, quite aware that that statement was a big blow for the Li heir.

Syaoran grabbed Eriol's collar, his furious eyes staring right into his cool sapphire ones.

"Why so angry? You're just her best friend, aren't you?" Eriol continued asking, smirking. "And I doubt that you will be more than that…considering your sexuality."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, his grip on Eriol's neckline tightening.

"Instead of protecting her from the male population," the English man continued, ignoring the suffocating pain from his neck. "Shouldn't you allow Sakura-chan to date? You can't keep her forever you know."

Syaoran released his hold on Eriol and slowly tried to regain his composure. He so badly wanted to strangle the man in front of him because he always managed to say the things he didn't want to hear. The worst part of it all was that he always said the truth, much to his distaste.

"Dear cousin, I can't understand why a homosexual like you is protecting Sakura-chan to this extent," Eriol told him while placing his hand on his chin, pondering. Syaoran, after all, continued his schooling in Japan despite the strong protests of their elders and his parents. They wanted the Li heir to continue his studies in Hong Kong but Syaoran wouldn't hear their pleas. Heck, he even went as far as threatening to leave the influential clan if they didn't comply with his wishes. He did all of those, and for who?

For no one but Kinomoto Sakura.

The amber-eyed man clenched his fist, wondering why he allowed himself to be careless. Eriol accidentally heard him and Sakura talking about his sexual orientation when he made a surprise visit here in Japan a few years ago. He could still remember the English man's annoying poker face when he learned of the truth.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, just like I promised, I'm not going to tell anyone about your secret," Eriol informed, as if reading his mind. "So you should be grateful to have such a supportive cousin like me."

If he hadn't been trained to be polite Syaoran would have snorted with Eriol's last statement.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Syaoran asked, while trying to calm himself.

"I'm going to stay here for as long as I want to so don't try changing the topic," Eriol told him, not letting the subject of their conversation go. His cousin had not answered any of his questions yet and he will not allow Syaoran to waste his thousand miles trip. Goodness, he traveled all the way from the other side of the world just for the Li heir's sake.

"Why are you so interested in my life?" Syaoran inquired, sighing. If there was one thing he and Eriol have in common, it was that, they were both stubborn to give up on something they had started.

"You're the only one closest to being my brother so of course I care about you," Eriol uttered, smiling gently.

Syaoran smirked, not doubting his cousin's words. They may not get along from time to time but what Eriol said was true. They were almost like brothers whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"I guess I can allow you to stay in my house after all," said Syaoran, finally returning Eriol's smile. "If I didn't wake up with your face so close to mine then maybe you would have received a better greeting from me."

"Aw, that's because you're so cute when you are sleeping especially when you murmured Sakura-chan's name," Eriol informed, giving him a playful grin.

Syaoran abruptly went quiet when he heard what Eriol uttered. He wasn't aware that he was mumbling Sakura's name while he was asleep. It seemed his mind, even at rest was still worried about the auburn haired girl.

"Neh, neh, Syaoran-kun, why are you suddenly silent?" Eriol asked as he watched his cousin curiously. Based on Syaoran's current expression, he can conclude that he and Sakura had an argument and were not getting along. If not, then why did Syaoran have that gloomy aura around him now?

"I think I need to give her some space," Syaoran murmured, as if talking to himself. He sat on his Victorian couch and slowly bowed his head, reminiscing what happened the past weeks. He didn't like what was happening between him and Sakura. It seemed that since they began acting as a couple, they started having more arguments than they used to.

So they did have a fight, Eriol thought, while continuing to observe the man in front of him.

"Did something happen?" he inquired slowly, a tone of encouragement in his voice. "You can tell me what's wrong if you want to, maybe I can help."

"Sakura and I, due to an unavoidable circumstance, started acting as a couple," Syaoran admitted honestly while glancing at Eriol, who seemed surprise but remained silent to allow him to continue. "And since then, I can't help but feel that our friendship is meeting its end."

"Why do you think so?" Eriol asked, confused. He pushed aside the thought of Sakura and Syaoran dating for the moment and thought of their situation more practically. "I never thought that there's such a thing that could break you two apart."

"Sakura has been acting different for a while now," Syaoran answered, feeling more down than he was last night. He was worried of Sakura's safety so he went to her house to make sure she made it home. He even called while watching her cook tempura, planning to surprise her with her favorite pudding. He was not expecting Sakura's cold and unappreciative reply on the other side of the line as he talked to her last night.

"What happened?" Eriol asked, his intent gaze not leaving his cousin. This was one of the rare moments wherein he witnessed the usual confident Li Syaoran looking down. Even when his parents' lack of time for him hurt, Syaoran never once showed any weaknesses. Sakura was the only one who was able to affect him this much and Eriol was not sure if Syaoran himself was aware of that.

"She's acting aloof towards me," Syaoran informed, his fist tightening into a ball. "I don't think she cares if I'm with her or not anymore." He could still perfectly remember Sakura's expression on her kitchen window that had a look of pain and anger as he watched her talked to him on her cell phone. He was hurt with her words when she told him that she never asked him to worry about her in the first place.

The Li heir heaved a sigh. Maybe he didn't realize that he was suffocating Sakura and she wanted a way out from his grasp.

Eriol wasn't sure what to say. Normally, he didn't have to do anything to get them back together. They always managed to reconcile without anyone's aid. He was astounded when he heard Syaoran's next words.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for her," Syaoran whispered, loud enough for Eriol to hear. He leaned his back on the soft couch and closed his eyes. Did he not do an impressive job acting as her boyfriend? There was a possibility that Sakura was not satisfied with his role and wanted another person to replace him.

He would understand her if that was the case but…Syaoran groaned. There were a lot of possible IFs going through his head and he wasn't sure which reason was the most appropriate to explain Sakura's current state.

The worst probability he could think of was that…

Syaoran tried to look apathetic in front of Eriol as he felt the painful stab crossed his chest. He tried to burn to ashes the one single thought that kept lingering in his mind after he talked to Sakura.

"Eriol, wha-what will I do if…" Syaoran took a deep breath and looked straight into Eriol's serious sapphire eyes, his worst fear gripping his heart as he asked the one probable thought that he never wished to occur. "What will I do if Sakura doesn't want me in her life anymore?"

The English man was utterly speechless with his question. He did not expect that their situation had come to the worst condition. He didn't intend his surprise visit to witness the two breaking apart.

It was the exact opposite actually.

He was hoping that he could do something to make Syaoran see Sakura as someone more than a best friend. Praying that Syaoran's sexual orientation would change once he fell in love with Sakura.

Eriol frowned. He needed to get them together because during his last stay in Japan, he was able to prove that Syaoran somehow might really indeed be gay. And he didn't want that. It was not like he didn't accept his cousin for who he was. It was just, he was certain that Syaoran would be in a complete loss the moment Sakura decided to settle and have a family.

Eriol went to the table where a photo of Syaoran and Sakura was displayed. It was a picture taken when they were around eight years old. The Li heir had a happy grin on his face as Sakura leapt on his back, smiling as well. Eriol scowled, remembering the determined look Syaoran had while speaking to his family in Hong Kong. He was certain Sakura did not have any idea of the sacrifices Syaoran had done just to be with her.

Aside from being the top student of the prestigious Tokyo Institute, Syaoran was forced to take responsibility of all the businesses the Li Clan had in Japan. Considering his age back then, it was unlikely for a young ten-year-old boy to take such responsibility but Syaoran accepted it with no hesitation. There was a scenario in which he was cornered, wherein he needed to balance his time for school, work, and Sakura all at the same time, to the point where his little body couldn't take the exhaustion any longer.

Eriol couldn't help but wonder how Syaoran managed to hide all of those fatigues in front of Sakura, even until now.

The worst part of the Li Clan's proposal to him was that, in exchange of going back to Japan, Syaoran was not allowed to return to Hong Kong and have contact or communication with any of his family members until he graduated high school. Being isolated from his family for so many years was the most important sacrifice Syaoran had done for Sakura.

Eriol sighed, already imagining the future his cousin would have if his sexual orientation remained. Syaoran's sacrifices would definitely be a waste the moment Sakura decided to part ways.

"I don't think I have to answer your question," Eriol began, his eyes focused once again at his companion. "So instead of answering, let me asked you this…"

He slowly went to Syaoran's side and handed the picture frame to him.

"Syaoran-kun…" Eriol uttered, watching Syaoran as he stared at his and Sakura's picture. "Tell me…

…If Sakura-chan leaves your life, will you still be able to define what happiness is?"

* * *

**Malchik gei…**

Sakura groaned as she heard the resounding loud music from her brother's room. It was already two in the afternoon and yet she was still in her bedroom. Touya already had asked her to come and eat with him but she declined saying she didn't feel like eating. Her brother gave her a worried look but she assured him that she was feeling fine before he could even say anything.

**Malchik, Malchik…**

Is this his way of making me get out of my room? Sakura thought grimly while covering her ears with her pillows. It didn't help when she heard the DJ of the radio station speaking in the background. He was giving information about the song that was starting to play. Sakura's day just got worse when the DJ announced the title of the song. Mal'chik Gei…according to him, it meant 'Gay Boy.'

**Malchik gei… Malchik, Malchik…**

Why do I have to hear this now? Sakura asked herself exhaustedly, turning around on her bed so that she faced her creamed ceiling. It took all her will power to not think about her gorgeous amber-eyed best friend. And now, all her efforts were wasted. Sakura slowly closed her eyes, feeling the burning sensation of her tired emerald orbs. She listened to the song, surrendering to the images that continued to flow endlessly in her mind.

**Malchik gei…**

**Malchik, Malchik…**

**Handsome.**

**Tender.**

**Soft.**

Strange, it seems the song is exactly portraying him, Sakura's mind uttered. Syaoran was no doubt handsome; the whole female population of the latest Japan's Bachelor Magazine proved it. The Li heir was known not only for his family name, but also for his looks, academics, and sports standings. He was the most wanted man not only in Japan but in others as well.

No, that was not the only thing that was to be admired of Syaoran. Her best friend was the kindest person she had met. No one could replace him in her life…especially now that she finally understood her feelings.

**Why do you look right through me, thinking 'No'?**

**I can't deny my feelings, growing strong.**

He's gay and yet I unconsciously fell in love with him, Sakura continued thinking, her cheeks flushing from the images that she was seeing in her mind. Even though her eyes were unable to see the things Syaoran had done, her heart was able to feel it without her realizing. Sakura moved her body to her side and carefully, she took their photograph on her desk.

What will Syaoran do if he realized these emotions inside her? Sakura wondered, her eyes focused on the mesmerizing boy that managed to catch her heart.

**I try to keep believing, dreaming on.**

**And every time I see you, I crave more.**

**I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer…**

…**but you leave me feeling frozen.**

Sakura was scared, afraid to lose the person she had depended on for the past ten years of her life. She didn't want to lose Syaoran just because of her selfish yearnings. He was gay but that didn't stop her from getting closer to him. Sakura respected Syaoran for who he was and she will continue regarding him the same way.

The longing she was feeling right now must be hidden. Syaoran must never know of her feelings. Sakura knew that Syaoran will no doubt accept her for her happiness' sake but not because he returned her feelings.

That was how nice he was. He cared too much for her to deny her feelings…his best friend.

**Malchik gei, Malchik gei…**

**I can be all you need.**

**Won't your please stay with me?**

It was not fair.

Her best friend did everything to make her happy and yet she developed these forbidden feelings that will surely hurt the both of them in the end. Syaoran did all he could to keep their friendship and Sakura had no plans to waste his efforts. If she had to deny her feelings then she will. If hiding these torturing emotions meant forever with him then she wouldn't think twice of burying her love to the deepest part of her heart.

**Apologies, might-have-been's.**

**Can't erase what I feel.**

"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry for pushing you away," Sakura whispered to herself, smiling sadly. She gently brushed the clear glass of the frame, her fingertips tracing the alluring features of the famous Li heir. "I'm sorry for having this affection. And most of all...

…Gomen nasai for not regretting falling in love with you."

**Malchik gei…**

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

It's me again! There's something I need to clarify to you guys. I want you all to know that there's a high possibillity that Tomoyo will not show up in this story. Why? Hmn, we all know that she's Sakura's best friend, right? So if I included her, Syaoran's role will somehow decreased to a huge percentage. Or the view of him as Sakura's best friend will be ruined or altered. Do you get what I'm trying to say? In order to avoid that, I decided not to include her. I apologize to all the Tomoyo fans. I mean no harm from my decision.

Also, as you can observe, Eriol's personality is a bit different, quite an OOC. I purposely made his character like that in order to compensate for Tomoyo's non-involvement. I believe Eriol will do a good job playing two roles at a time, don't you think so too? But of course, I'll try my best to keep his character intact as much as possible. I hope we are clear about that. Let me know what you think about this, neh? Arigato ^_^.


	8. The Antagonist's Conspiracy

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hiya! I'm glad you like the song I included in the previous chapter. It's so nice to know that you welcomed Eriol's personality so warmly! I'll do my best to portray him well in this story. Hmn, what should you expect in this chapter? I guess there's going to be some fight and drama! LOL!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"Does 'enemy' equals strength or despair?"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER EIGHT :**

_"The Antagonist's Conspiracy"_

* * *

_Hatred and love, which brings more pain between the two?_

* * *

The seventeen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura blankly stared at her locker, her face unreadable. It was Monday morning, the first day of school and yet it seemed no one wanted her to start her life serenely.

She slowly took the numerous letters in her locker, reading each one of them.

_**Trash,**_

_**Get out of this school already! You're ruining our sight!**_

Sakura carefully placed the letter in her paper bag, and continued reading the second one.

_**Hey Slut,**_

_**I wish you never existed in this world. It's already polluted and now you're making it more suffocating. Die already!**_

The next letter read…

_**Yo Pest!**_

_**A bug like you cannot be killed with an insecticide. Burning you to ashes will be more appropriate and not to mention, satisfying. So if you don't want that to happen then don't show your ugly face in school. Heck, if it's possible, don't show your hideous appearance on earth anymore!**_

Sakura didn't flinch as she continued placing the letters she read into her bag and persistently kept reading, ignoring the harsh whispers she was hearing in the entire hallway.

"Can you believe it? The scum is still here!"

"The nerve of her!"

"I never thought Kinomoto could do such a thing. I thought she was different."

"How could she continue showing her face despite all those disgusting things she did?"

"She really is a pest! Too persistent not to die! Argh! I hate her!"

Sakura mentally closed her ears to the public and locked her locker. She proceeded walking in the hallway, not paying attention to the appalled looks the students were giving her. There was no hint of pain or frailty in her expression as she continued on her way to her classroom.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Chiharu asked the moment she saw her.

"We've been looking for you! All the students suddenly are talking against you!" Rika added her worried look similar to Chiharu's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gomen for making you worry," Sakura uttered. She gave them a small smile, trying to make them feel better.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault!" Naoko exclaimed as she entered their classroom. Her face was full of regret as she spoke to her. "I'm the editor in chief of the newspaper club and yet I was unable to prevent this commotion!" she continued explaining.

"Naoko-chan, what happened? I'm surprised too when I read the newspaper just a while ago," Chiharu informed while giving Sakura a worried glance since she just remained silent.

"The teacher asked me to write an article about the current events in Osaka just this weekend so I had to leave the next volume of our paper to the rest of the club members. When I returned to Tomoeda this morning, one of them informed me about Shizuka. She asked a teacher to take over my position until I came back," Naoko explained, furious.

"So it's that airhead again," Chiharu mumbled angrily. She still couldn't forget the things Shizuka said about her to Yamazaki. If it weren't for the sorority leader, Yamazaki wouldn't have broken up with her.

"According to the school paper, Sakura-chan is dating Tokyo Institute's most famous student for his money," Rika told them, her eyes focused on the subject of the gossip. "The student the article was talking about is Li Syaoran, isn't? He's the only student whose name is known in the whole country."

Sakura's breathing suddenly became shallow as she began to hear the gossip the news brought about. When she came to school, she suddenly received the severe insults from the students without exactly knowing the cause.

_Why do they have to include his name?_Sakura asked herself, getting angry. She wouldn't mind the verbal abuse as long as it was all pointed to her and not to the people she cared for. _Syaoran-kun's name didn't deserve such scandal._

"The article also commented that Sakura threatened to kill herself if Li Syaoran doesn't agree to be his girl," Chiharu added, frowning. All of them knew that Sakura would never do such a thing. They were really surprised to know that she was dating the famous Li heir but they never thought anything ill about their relationship. Sakura, after all, was a one of a kind.

"And the Tokyo Institute's prodigy, being the nice guy he was, accepted Sakura as his girlfriend even though it was against his will," Rika continued reporting, her voice grim. "That is the reason why he suddenly started picking up Sakura here in Tomoeda High. He was afraid that Sakura would commit suicide if he didn't fulfill his role as her boyfriend."

The group's conversation was stopped when a teacher opened the door and took their attention.

"Kinomoto Sakura, the principal is asking for your presence in his office this instance; please proceed to his office now."

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko glanced at each other, getting more worried for their friend's situation. They never expected the school to get involved with the latest gossip, considering it just came this morning.

"Hai, sensei, I'll be on my way," Sakura politely followed before giving her friends an encouraging smile. "I'll be all right, don't worry," she told them while leaving.

"Sakura-chan has done so many things for me already," Chiharu uttered, remembering the sacrifices her friend made for her. "I have to do something to help her this time."

"That's right," Rika agreed, a look of determination forming on her sweet face. "We need to be there for Sakura-chan. We're the only friends she has in Tomoeda High."

"And we won't disappoint her," Naoko added, smiling. After all, it was Sakura who had encouraged her to improve her writing and excel in it. She supported her all the way, even to the point where she stayed up all night just to read her works. She wouldn't have been Tomoeda High's chief editor if it weren't for Sakura's unwavering support.

* * *

The emerald-eyed girl calmly looked at the school's principal, who on the other hand, seemed agitated. She was standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"Kinomoto Sakura, to be honest, I don't know where to begin," Terada Yoshiyuki started, motioning her to sit on one of his chairs. "You've been my student even before I was promoted as principal and I can perfectly say that you're a very good pupil."

Sakura remained silent, remembering the time when he had been their advisor when she was still in fourth grade in elementary school.

"That's why I was surprised after I read the school paper. I don't think I can believe such news, it's absolutely shallow gossip in my opinion," Terada continued, smiling softly. "So don't worry about me thinking bad about you, I believe that the girl I used to teach math and train in sports had not changed. You're still the kind girl I used to know, I believe."

Sakura just smiled back, happy that there were still many people who still supported her despite the nasty rumors.

"Demo, that's not the problem," Terada added, sighing. "If it was only me in charge then I wouldn't bother wasting your time here in my office but unfortunately, the board of directors of Tokyo Institute called just a while ago."

Sakura was a little surprise, wondering how school gossip of Tomoeda High managed to reach the prestigious owners of Tokyo Institute, the most well known private school in Japan.

"I was surprised too when they called," Terada uttered, as if reading Sakura's mind. "But I guess that can't be helped considering the other pupil being dishonored in our paper is none other than their top student, who also happened to be the heir of the famous and powerful Li Clan."

Even after all the years she had been with Syaoran, Sakura still couldn't help but be in awe as she continued hearing the many optimistic and influential adjectives of his family. Syaoran was really someone different from them commoners.

"Kinomoto-san, gomen demo those people want you out of Tomoeda High," Terada informed solemnly. "They said that they couldn't afford someone to ruin Li Syaoran's name. They don't want to take any risk especially when they know that with our technology today, it's not impossible for such news not to spread so quickly."

"And I presume that they threatened Terada-sensei to closed the school if he doesn't comply with their wishes," Sakura continued for him.

The principal was stunned when his student exactly pointed out the demands of the wealthy owners of Tokyo Institute.

"I guess you are really connected with Li Syaoran if you can already tell the amount of power those people have and what they can do with it," Terada told her. "If it was me that they threatened to expel then I would have accepted it rather than for you to leave the school."

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile, no hint of anger or hatred on her beautiful face.

"I really appreciate that Terada-sensei. Thank you for believing in me," she told him, her resolve already decided. "If it's going to make the school stay then I'll leave Tomoeda High."

"You don't have to rush deciding," Terada told her, even more surprised with her sudden decision. "I promised your father to look after you in school. I can't allow you to ruin your future just because of a mere gossip."

Sakura went quiet for a moment at the mention of her father. He used to teach in Tomoeda High as well as in Tokyo University when he and her mother were still alive.

"I'm sure otou-san would understand," Sakura uttered, "I promised him to finish my school here with the highest honor, received grades higher than he did because that was his wish. He grew up here and he was hoping I can have the same excellent education Tomoeda High provided him."

"Yes, your father really loved this school. Tomoeda High would have closed too if it weren't for the project he did that provided enough financial support to keep the school going," Terada reminded her, smiling at the thought of the professor who inspired him to be a teacher as well.

"Hai, that is why I can't waste otou-san's efforts, especially not because of me," Sakura told him, "So please sensei, don't make this decision any harder for me. I'm sure Tokyo Institute will not consider your pleas especially if it's their precious student's name at stake."

_Besides, I too don't want Syaoran's name to be stained by anyone, not even myself,_ Sakura thought, smiling sadly inside. If it weren't for the bet she made with Shizuka, none of this would have happened.

"I guess it can't be helped then. I'll inform Tokyo Institute of your decision, you may go to your classroom now, Kinomoto-san," Terada told her, disappointed with the outcome of their conversation.

"Terada-sensei, I'm really sorry for all the commotion and thank you," Sakura sincerely uttered before leaving the office.

"It should be us who should thank you, Kinomoto-san," Terada whispered at the now empty office he was occupying. Deep inside, he was still hoping that there would be a way to solve this problem they were having. Li Syaoran may be the top student of Tokyo High but those people must also not forget that Kinomoto Sakura was not only the daughter of the most famous professor of Japan but also the best student of Tomoeda High.

* * *

Sakura tried her best to avoid her friends for the rest of the day, not wanting to explain to them the outcome of her and the principal's conversation. If this was her last day in school, then she wanted it to be at least less painful. She was already suffering the harsh looks and insults from the students and she didn't want her friends to suffer with her as well.

She sighed in relief when she heard the school bell rang, signaling the end of their day in Tomoeda High. She quickly went to her locker and took the paper bag where all the letters of the students were kept. She knew that it would be Touya who will end up getting her things the following day since she can't bring it all herself. It would be bad if Touya saw the not so good letters sent to her locker.

Sakura doubted that the students who were within her brother's presence would be able to leave school without any mental or physical injuries. She went outside the school building, preparing herself to face her friends, which she expected them to be already outside the gate, waiting for her.

"Well, look who's here," Sakura heard the sorority leader exclaim. She stopped in her tracks and confronted the person who had caused all the troubles she was having. "The pathetic girl is finally leaving Tomoeda High, I'm so happy I could cry," Shizuka continued, smirking arrogantly.

"I really can't blame your reason of happiness," Sakura retorted, unfazed with the insulting looks Shizuka's group was giving her. She had received enough to be affected anymore. "I after all am the only one who never failed to ruin your mood."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Kinomoto," Shizuka hissed, not expecting the calm aura surrounding her rival. She was anticipating a crying and shaking Kinomoto Sakura instead of this.

"Honestly, I don't have anything to say to you," Sakura told the blonde leader. "I didn't leave school to satisfy your desires. I left because I can't allow the school to close just because of the gossip you created. What would have happened to the students here then? I know that you wouldn't be able to handle such things so I'm fixing it for you."

Shizuka angrily walked to Sakura, her furious glare staring at her determined emerald orbs.

"I dare you say that again, Kinomoto," Shizuka threatened. She was fuming; it seemed that despite her achievement of kicking her out, it was still the auburn haired girl who was winning. "I'm sure your father is disappointed at you. You're ruining his honorable name in this school."

"Don't try including my father in this conversation," Sakura warned, trying her best to keep her composure. "You don't have the right to even refer his name to me or anyone."

"Oh really?" Shizuka laughed sarcastically. "You should thank me for not inserting your father's name in the school paper. I respect him enough to not compare him to his disgusting daughter."

Sakura tried her best to shut her mouth, fearing that if she said something else, Shizuka might suddenly include her father to her hatred for her.

"Even Li-kun, I didn't want to dirty his name just because of a pest like you but the situation calls for drastic measures," Shizuka continued speaking, glad that she was able to make the Kinomoto girl silent. "Well, now that Tokyo Institute is aware of your relationship, there's no way they'll allow a commoner like you to be with him."

Sakura clenched her fist tightly, feeling the strong impact of pain from Shizuka's words. If there was another reason why she hated this commotion, it was because Shizuka was able to make her realize how different Syaoran was from her.

"And the Li Clan, what will they do if they learned of you and their only heir's relationship?" Shizuka asked, shaking her head in disapproval. "I'm sure they will never allow a low being like you to be with him!"

Sakura bowed her head, realizing the throbbing revelation behind Shizuka's words. How can she be so foolish? How could she wish for Syaoran to see her as someone more than a friend? It seemed that even as his best friend, she was not fitted for him.

"You know what's worse? Kinomoto, you're pathetic. I mean, how can you force Syaoran-kun to make you his girlfriend?" Shizuka asked, her dramatic voice heard by the students who were outside their school building. "You even threatened to kill yourself if he didn't agree to your wishes."

"Don't use Syaoran's name for granted," Sakura cautioned Shizuka angrily, unable to control the torrent of anger inside her. "He of all people does not deserve your horrifying acts. I can take all the insults you're giving but don't you dare include him with your problem with me because I will never let it pass."

"I only say the truth," Shizuka defended, a bit surprised with Sakura's sudden infuriated look. "I can't think of any reason why someone as high as Syaoran Li would look at a worm like you." She thought she was doing a good job verbally abusing Sakura but Shizuka was even more astounded when she had openly taken her insult.

"Me too…" Sakura agreed, smiling gently at her as she remembered her best friend. "I can't understand why he cares so much about me. I don't deserve such sincerity from him after all the trouble I've caused him."

Shizuka fumingly grabbed her by the collar, her eyes full of hatred for the girl she despised.

"Shut up, slut. There's no way Li-kun will ever care about you," Shizuka whispered menacingly. "So die already." And without warning, Sakura saw Shizuka's right hand coming fast to her face and reflexively closed her eyes, anticipating the strong impact of her slap but nothing came.

She immediately opened her eyes the moment she heard the voice she knew so well wherever she went.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope to hear more from you!


	9. The Perfect Proposal

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Kamusta mga mahal kong mambabasa! (It means "How are you my dear readers!" in Filipino). Don't mind me, I just feel like speaking Filipino since I think I'm losing my suaveness in my home language, LOL. I miss you all! I just finished midterms and hopefully, I did well! This chapter will be a bit different from my usual Topsy Turvy chapters. I hope you won't feel uncomfortable because of the new style of writing. You'll see what I mean once you read this entry so I'm not going to make you wait any longer. Please feel free to scroll down. Have fun reading!

**N O T E :**

Please remember that my chapters are limited to less than 4,000 words. I'm not the type to rush my story plots and I believe a good chapter length is better and well-written than a long one but is written in a fast pace.

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"Sometimes, the close people to you can be your worst source of fear"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER NINE :**

_"The Perfect Proposal"_

* * *

_Is wishing to be with you a crime?_

_If that's the case, then I wouldn't mind being chase by the whole world._

* * *

**(- Syaoran -)**

Have you ever felt like wanting to murder someone terribly? Make a person disappear and remove his or her existence on earth for all eternity?

Because if you did then…welcome to the present scenario.

I had never felt this furious in my entire life. I was almost insane with anger right now where I was standing. I could feel the numerous eyes staring at me with an immeasurable intensity as they immediately realized who I was though I could care less about them right now. All I knew was that I felt my face darken in my fury with what was happening.

How could I be so stupid?

I wanted to smack myself for letting something like this happened. With the present power and influence I held, there was no way I ever thought that this scenario could ever take place. I thought my name was enough to protect the people I cared for just like how the family name _Li_ has guarded me for all these years.

But I was wrong…the frightened look of the auburn-haired girl in front of me proved so. It seemed the name Li Syaoran was not enough to stop these insolent people from touching my most important person.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" I asked the blonde girl angrily. My hand was holding Shizuka's tightly since it was her hand that was about to slap my precious emerald girl. "How can someone like you even dare to _think_ of touching someone so important to me?"

This being did not have any right to live anymore. I wouldn't allow it. Just the thought of Sakura five meters away from me wasn't enough to stop me from imprisoning Shizuka in a dungeon that I would so gratefully build just for the impudent sorority leader.

I could see the fear and horror in Shizuka's eyes as her mind seemed to analyze who was standing just beside her.

"L-Li-kun," she said, stuttering. I quickly released my hold of her after glaring and went to Sakura, who was still flabbergasted from the rapid events.

I slowly walked to my best friend, not sure how to talk to her or rather, I didn't think I had the right to even be in Sakura's presence anymore…probably because all of this commotion started because of me and I wasn't there soon enough to protect her from these torments.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked gently while holding both of Sakura's shaky hands. I frowned inwardly, getting angrier at the people who did this to her. Just by looking, I could already tell how Sakura had a hard time enduring the gossips that circulated in Tomoeda High.

She nodded hesitantly but didn't utter a word. Her emerald eyes gazed solely on mine, and I was almost certain that she wanted to know what I was doing here in her school.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright now," I promised Sakura while giving her right hand a reassuring squeeze. I then seriously turned and held my focus on the students of Tomoeda High, my eyes burning with fury at the sight of them.

"I want you all to listen," I started speaking, my voice full of authority and power. "The headline of Tomoeda High's school paper was nothing but a lie. There were no threats or suicide attempts that happened between Kinomoto Sakura and myself."

Truth be told, the news about the gossip didn't reach me even though my schoolmates already knew about it. I was convinced that the board of Tokyo Institute made sure not to let me know about what was currently happening in Sakura's school.

I guess I should have expected that from them the moment they called me in their office when they learned about my and Sakura's _supposed_ intimate relationship. They didn't agree with our relationship and insisted that it would only be a hindrance in my studies and other responsibilities.

I almost wanted to smirk while they lectured me of the consequences of our bond. The board of Tokyo Institute had no idea of what they were saying. They didn't know anything about how Sakura's existence in my life had molded me into the person I was now, the great and famous heir of the Li Clan.

I mentally reminded myself of calling all the board members of my school to talk about the problem they had chosen to keep from me. I would absolutely not give them an easy time because of this and perhaps have them beg me not to remove my family's massive shares of incomes not only in Tokyo Institute but also in their respective companies.

I needed to make sure that those people wouldn't do anything reckless like this again, especially not to Sakura.

All of the students, even the ones inside the building were listening to me; the entire school ground was silent as I continued speaking.

"If there would be such a thing like that happening then I can assure you that the situation would have been in reverse. It would probably be me who would threaten to kill myself just to be Sakura's guy," I continued while holding Sakura's hand tighter to mine. "It doesn't matter if Tokyo doesn't agree with our relationship; I could care less about what they want for me."

I heard everything that Shizuka said to Sakura, from her father up to me. For a moment, I was stunned by the reaction of my best friend as she spoke to the callous airhead, who seemed to be defeated a bit but then Shizuka proudly pointed out how opposed everyone was about our relationship…in which I didn't want Sakura to know about.

I planned on keeping all these frustrations to myself, concluding that it would not benefit Sakura. She'd probably just feel guilty for putting me in such a tight situation and that was the last thing I wanted her to feel. After all, what good would it do if she learned that the board of Tokyo Institute threatened me of informing my family about our relationship?

"And that includes the Li Clan as well," I added without hesitation, confident with what I was about to say. I softly gazed at Sakura's mesmerizing orbs as I uttered the next following words. "I'm willing to throw everything I have if it means being with Kinomoto Sakura for the rest of my life."

I felt Sakura's body stiffened as she heard what I said, her eyes revealing disbelief and bewilderment.

"That is why, if anyone here dares to make an insult about Sakura again then it will be me you're going up against," I warned with a threatening tone, making sure that this was enough to scare the students. "And I can assure you that you will not want me as your opponent."

After speaking, I turned my attention to the sorority leader, furious.

"I told you not to mess with Sakura, did not I? Yet nonetheless you have the lack of intelligence to even do it!" I exclaimed, my voice as cold as ice. Kami, I wanted to make Shizuka suffer. Make her life a living nightmare and her happiness a misery but I forcefully refrained myself to welcome those thoughts. Sakura would never allow me to do such horrible things. "Shizuka-san, from this instance, make it a habit not to look or even be in Sakura's presence anymore. Don't test my patience."

And with that, I gave Shizuka my final glare before focusing my attention to the students again, "Heed this warning, for this will be the last all of you will ever have."

Then, I softly pulled Sakura, motioning her to follow me.

"Let's leave now, I can't stand being with the people who hurt you anymore," I mumbled while walking to the gates. Sakura was about to say something when she saw friends smiling at her.

"Li-sama, arigato for saving Sakura-chan there," Rika thanked me, her eyes filled with gratitude.

"That's right! You did a good job stopping Shizuka's gossip!" Chiharu added enthusiastically.

Sakura looked confusedly at her friends, wondering what they were talking about.

"I'm the one who should thank you," I told them, returning their smiles. "You went all the way to Tokyo Institute just to inform me about Sakura's situation. If I hadn't known about it, I would never have forgiven myself."

"Sakura's our friend, it's only natural that we'd help her," Naoko answered, glad that everything was settled.

The thought of Sakura having these genuine friends made me relaxed a bit. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about her from time to time.

"I really appreciate your efforts and I'm sure it would be nice if we could talk more but I have to take Sakura with me now in order for her to get some rest," I informed, motioning my companion to come with me. "I hope to see you tomorrow after I pick Sakura up here in your school."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura whispered to them before leaving, following my pace.

The two of us walked quietly at each other's side, an unknown atmosphere lingering in our surroundings.

I secretly glanced at Sakura, wondering if she was really fine. I didn't even want to imagine what I would have done to Shizuka if she had slapped Sakura. There was a probability that I would cut her hair to different lengths until no one could recognize her anymore. Or maybe sticking a gum on her hair or dying it blue would be satisfying as well.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked quietly, my eyes looking straight on the empty sidewalk that we were passing through. It was one of the first three questions that entered my mind as her friends and I traveled from my school to Tomoeda High. Why didn't Sakura ask for my aid? What was the meaning of her silence?

Sakura just bowed her head and said nothing.

I refrained myself from heaving a sigh, not wanting to express any hints of my disappointment of her. It had been a few days since Sakura acted cold towards me and we haven't talked after that. It was pure torture as I waited on my bed for her call but I received none. It took all my strength to stop myself from dialing Sakura's cell phone number, deciding that I needed to give her some time to think.

"I waited for your call all weekend," I informed her, hoping that she'd understand that I was not angry at what she had told me that night. "But you never called."

"I didn't want to bother you," was her short reply. Sakura continued looking down, her bangs covering her eyes and went on. "It wouldn't be fair to you. You have your own life and I can't let myself continue depending on you forever."

I did not remember ever complaining about Sakura's dependence on me. It was I who was always willing and urging her to come and ask for my help.

I slowly closed my tired eyes, feeling the burning sensation due to lack of sleep. Goodness, I never expected that this kind of talk would be part of our friendship. I did not once doubt that being together forever was possible for us. I believed that our bond could and would definitely transcend time and space.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that reason," I mumbled, an indifferent look forming on my face.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked defensively, a bit offended by my words. "Are you implying that I'm a liar?"

"I wonder if you are," I grumbled, releasing my hold on her hand. "But if you believe you aren't then prove it to me."

"I can't believe that's how you think of me," Sakura whispered, her tone infuriated.

"You've been pushing me away for a while now so what do you expect me to think?" I asked in a higher tone, struggling to keep my emotions intact. "I tried to understand whatever is going inside your head but you still chose to throw me off of what's going on with you," I continued, releasing the agony that I had been feeling these past days. "Do you know what it felt like when you implied that you didn't care if I was worried about you?"

Sakura remained silent and continued to listen to me.

"I felt so numb and useless," I said through gritted teeth. "It seemed my best friend had just been pretending all these years."

Sakura clenched her fists tightly, her body now shaking from fury.

"H-How can you doubt me? You of all people…" she asked her voice almost in an audible whisper.

"Sak-" I was about to say something when I realized how painful my words were to her but I was cut off.

"Don't call me by my name," Sakura hissed. I could see her emerald eyes displaying the hurtful emotions from my words. "A person like me is too low to be even mentioned by you."

She turned back from me and started to walk away.

"Matte!" I shouted, grabbing her right arm. I held her tightly close to me, afraid that Sakura might disappear completely if I didn't hold her firm enough. "Why are you doing this?" I asked a tone of desperation in my voice. "Why do you keep on pushing me away?"

Sakura remained still and stared at me, astounded by my sudden burst of emotions.

"I tried my best to be patient, to give you some time to think but the longer I wait, my anxiety grows," I informed, my usual confident head now bowed.

The more I think about Sakura not contacting me, the more I believed that she had cut our friendship and that hurt…so much. Just the thought of not being with her anymore was unbearable already and I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because I was the one who had really been depending on her for my whole life.

"I can't help but think that you don't want me to stay by your side any longer. Do you know how frustrated that's making me?" I asked my voice full of mixed emotions. I then embrace her to my body, my arms circling to her waist, not letting go. "Sa-Sakura, I'm scared. I don't know what I'll do if you leave my life."

I could feel her body slowly relaxing in my hold and allowed herself to smell my scent.

"Please…tell me, is wanting to be with you so wrong?" I asked softly while burying my head in her hair.

"Syaoran-kun, if I ever would leave…" Sakura whispered, motioning me to look straight at her. "My destination would always be by your side."

I slowly smiled. Strange, it seemed as if all the emotions and the burdens on my shoulders were suddenly lifted by Sakura's words.

"So please, don't ever doubt our bond," she begged as she encircled her arms around my neck.

And with just those few sentences of hers, my world went gone back to normal.

"Tch, we have the same destination after all," I told her while ruffling her hair. "I guess I'm stuck with you forever."

"It can't be that bad," Sakura joked while giving me a wide grin. I smiled back, happy that we were back to the way we were again.

"By the way, Eri-" For the second time, I was cut off by my annoying cousin's voice.

"Sakura-chan! It's been a while!" Eriol exclaimed excitedly, hugging her from behind her back. "I missed you," he added, murmuring the words into her ears. He secretly glanced at me and grinned at the murderous look I had on my face as I watched them.

"Eriol-kun, it's been a while!" Sakura greeted, returning the friendly hug he gave her. "When did you get back here?"

"I arrived just this weekend," Eriol answered, still holding Sakura, much to my distaste.

"Eh? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Sakura asked confusedly. "I could have prepared something for you in our house. I'm sure Touya-niichan would be happy to see you."

Eriol gave me a knowing look that said, _'I told you so.'_

Hmph, I almost snorted at him. So what if Touya didn't like me and preferred Eriol more? That didn't change the fact that I was still Sakura's best friend.

I growled inwardly, thinking of all the ways I could tear his body parts into pieces. I wondered why it always irritated me to see Eriol and Sakura happy together. I couldn't bring myself to leave them for even a second…which was weird since I was sure Eriol wouldn't harm Sakura in any way.

"Demo, Syaoran-kun said not to bother you for a while so he forbade me to go to your house," Eriol complained, a mischievous grin on his face as my eyes became narrower.

"But I wasn't busy last weekend and even if I was, I'm sure I could have saved some time for you," Sakura told him, smiling.

"Hey, can we eat somewhere? I'm hungry," I asked carefully not wanting to act rude and not to mention show my aggravation as I watched them conversed as if I wasn't there.

"I guess we can eat somewhere. I want to talk to Sakura more so eating will be a perfect chance to be with her longer," Eriol agreed, who seemed amused with the different furious looks I was secretly throwing him.

"Okay, demo I have to call Touya-niichan first. Can you excuse me for a moment?" Sakura asked while taking her cellphone from her bag.

"Sure," Eriol told her before turning his attention to me. "Syaoran-kun, why the grim face?"

"You really had a knack of ruining my time with her," I uttered grudgingly, making sure Sakura would not hear us.

"Aw, but I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean, you're gay so there's no reason for you to act like a jealous boyfriend," Eriol reminded tauntingly. "All those words you said in her school were all part of the act, right?" he continued, enjoying his daring queries.

I forced myself to put my hands on my pockets, fearing that I might strangle my cousin anytime soon. Eriol was the only person who had the guts to emphasize that sensitive information of mine. Even Sakura didn't talk much about my sexual orientation.

"What are you plotting?" I asked skeptically, thinking of every possible plan that Eriol might formulate for the sake of his amusement here in Japan.

"Eh? What do you mean, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol inquired innocently while stepping a few feet closer to me. "I'm not planning any schemes or troubles this time. Rather, I prefer doing what I originally planned to do in my vacation here."

Now this confused me. What was the difference between Eriol's schemes and his plans anyway? The words _schemes_ and _plans_were synonymous in his thesaurus.

"Have I told you yet why I decided to come back here in Japan?" Eriol asked mysteriously.

"I thought you said you wanted to visit your cute little cousin," I answered sarcastically, almost rolling my eyes.

"Well, that's one of the reasons but unfortunately not the main one," Eriol told me, this time giving me a smile that was able to send chills down my spine. He placed his head closed to my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "I came here because I decided to confess my feelings and…

My blood began to boil far worse than it did when I was confronting Shizuka as Eriol continued to speak. I felt my rage clouded my eyes, almost as if I were seeing red. My fists curled up, ready to smash his face in to stop him from finishing his sentence. This time, I was certain that I was prepared to erase somebody's existence, which will no doubt be this English man in front of me.

…propose to Kinomoto Sakura."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hey, so what do you think of this chapter? I'm kind of worried since I made this into Syaoran's 1st POV. I hope this format didn't disappoint you or lessened your expectations. Let me know what you think, neh?


	10. His Cousin the Antagonist or Not

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Whoa! It has been more than a month since I last updated! This is probably the longest wait I ever made you, lol! I'm so sorry. Well, just like how I promised in my profile updates, I would start updating Topsy Turvy again since it's our vacation. You should thank my beta-reader, she managed to beta this chapter in one day! Updating would have been delayed if it weren't for her help, so let's thank her, neh? Well since it's been a while since I last updated, I guess it would be a good idea to make a brief skimming on the previous chapter, just to refresh your minds. Oh well, I won't make you wait any longer! On to the story! Enjoy reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"In love, giving up does not mean the same thing as losing"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER TEN :**

_"His Cousin the Antagonist or Not?"_

* * *

_Can you let go of your most important person to someone_

_you know could make her happy?_

* * *

Hiiragizawa Eriol had never been this entertained in his life. His efforts to come to Japan were not wasted. After all, his cousin never failed to amuse him. He secretly chuckled while he gave Sakura some of his meatballs, which she shyly accepted. He was almost tempted to look at the Li heir's direction just to have a perfect view of his murderous face.

_He's so easy to tease,_ he thought quietly to himself, chuckling more. Eriol was certain that Syaoran was on the verge of losing his patience as he watched him and Sakura converse happily. They were currently eating in an expensive Italian restaurant that he himself had chosen because he knew Sakura loved pastas.

"Eriol-kun, how long do you plan to stay here in Japan?" Sakura asked while taking a bite of the meatballs he gave her.

"I'm not sure," Eriol began while giving the not so infuriated Syaoran a glance. "I'm planning to stay here until I finish my goals."

"Goals? What do you mean?" Sakura asked a bit confused. She knew for a fact that Eriol was not an ordinary tourist. He was well knowledgeable in the customs and traditions of Japan. He was even more familiar with the country than her so visiting Japan's tourist spots was out of the question. "Does your family have some business to attend to?"

"Well, it does have to do with my family but not quite," Eriol answered mysteriously, smiling as he noticed Syaoran's body flinch. "It's more of a personal purpose."

"Oh," was Sakura's only reaction, getting more curious. "I hope you'll be successful Eriol-kun," she said, smiling brightly. "I know you can do it." The two suddenly turned to Syaoran's direction when they heard him bang his fist on the table. "Syaoran-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly to her best friend.

"Sakura, do you want dessert? I could order one for you," Syaoran uttered, not answering her question. "Strawberry as usual, right?" Darn, he let his emotions take over. Sakura did not have any idea how wrong her encouragement was for Eriol. She'd be engage to his cousin if Eriol was successful with his goal and he couldn't allow that.

Sakura gave him a confused look, getting more worried. She decided not to ask Syaoran if there was anything wrong, knowing that he wouldn't give her a satisfying answer if his English cousin was around so she said instead, "Sure but could you share the ice cream with me? You can add chocolate with it too."

"Got it," Syaoran answered quickly while signaling the waiter.

"You share food?" Eriol asked interestedly as he watched the two. "If I didn't know you better, I would think that you are a couple."

"H-Hoe?" Sakura reacted embarrassedly, blushing lightly. "It's not like that Eriol-kun. Syaoran-kun and I are just friends." A wild smile formed on Eriol's lips when Sakura answered. She was helping him make his plans easier and smoother to execute. He smirked when he saw Syaoran's fist clenched tightly at his side.

Yep, his strategy was unquestionably working without flaws.

"I see. Well, that can't be helped considering my cousin's sexual orientation," he voiced calmly as he ignored the dangerous stares Syaoran was giving him. "I guess that means good news to your suitors then. They'll be thrilled to know that you're free to go out with anyone."

"Ye-yeah," Sakura replied timidly, hoping that her embarrassed reaction was not that obvious to both her companions. "Besides, even if Syaoran-kun turned out to be what he is supposed to be I'm sure that we'll still just be friends," she continued while feeling the painful stab on her chest. "Right Syaoran-kun?"

"I never thought about that," he answered in a low tone while refraining himself to grabbed his cousin and throw him to the deepest depth of the Mariana Trench. How courageous of Eriol to open this subject in front of him.

"That's certainly a waste for my cousin," Eriol comforted, aware of Sakura's hurtful expression. He almost wanted to smack himself for not noticing Sakura's behavior toward Syaoran for the past hours. It definitely had changed. If he had known then he wouldn't have opened up this topic that would hurt the emerald-eyed girl's feelings. "Sakura-chan, don't worry. I'm sure Syaoran-kun would be happy for you if you meet the right person destined for you, right dear cousin?"

Syaoran begrudgingly nodded, knowing that what Eriol said was true. If Sakura ever found the perfect guy for her then no matter how much he hated to give her up, he would if it meant her happiness.

"Sakura-chan, I hope you'll consider me in your list too," Eriol-kun added, giving her a grin. "It would be an honor to be the person by your side."

"E-Eh?" Sakura asked with incredulity. "Eriol-kun, what exactly do you mean?"

"I meant what the words meant to say," Eriol answered, smiling while shaking his head at the same time. "Sakura-chan, you never changed. You're still gullible. I'm just messing around. Don't think about it too much."

Sakura relaxed a bit, believing that Eriol was just humoring her, "Ha-Hai."

"Demo, if there's a possibility that I meant every word, do you think I have the chance of winning your heart?" Eriol intriguingly asked.

"I don't know," Sakura answered with a surprising calm tone. "Eriol-kun is a nice person. I'm sure that whoever catches his heart would be lucky. I can't really say that I can refuse him."

"Wh-What?" Syaoran asked in a high tone. "Sakura, are you saying you don't mind being with this idiotic cousin of mine?"

"Syaoran-kun, that's not a nice way to address your lovable cousin," Eriol corrected, as if admonishing him. "Besides, you know very well that I would never hurt Sakura-chan. If you ask me, I think you would be more relaxed if you are familiar with the person Sakura-chan is with."

"Sakura is still young, she does not need guys yet," Syaoran answered through gritted teeth. "Eriol, please don't give my best friend such weird ideas."

"Sakura-chan is seventeen, it's normal for her to fall in love," Eriol argued, smirking at his cousin's defensive reaction. "And you as her best friend have to support her."

"Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun is right. I'm old enough to fall in love," Sakura defended the English man. "Besides, I don't think my parents will appreciate it if I stayed single forever."

Syaoran was silenced in defeat. Sakura had clearly just implied that she wouldn't be staying with him forever and that hurt him uncontrollably, "Gomen, I'm tired. Can we go now?" Syaoran asked after a minute of silence. "I still have to go to the office after I drop Sakura off at her house."

"Oh, you have to sign some documents, right?" Eriol remembered. "I can get it for you and bring it to our home. You can go ahead and drop Sakura-chan at her house." Syaoran was stunned with his cousin's kind offer. It made him wonder more about his true motives.

"We could do that. Thanks Eriol," Syaoran thanked him while motioning Sakura to come with him.

"But how about the ice cream?" Sakura asked, remembering their order.

"I'll just ask the manager to deliver the dessert to your house later," Syaoran informed while grabbing her hand. "It's getting late. I don't think your brother will appreciate it if I brought you home past your curfew."

"I guess you're right," Sakura hesitantly agreed. "Let's see each other soon Eriol-kun," she said before waving Eriol goodbye.

"Hai, tell your brother that I'll be you visiting your house when I have the chance," Eriol informed, smiling warmly. "Take care both of you."

"You too," Syaoran muttered before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

"I'm glad Eriol-kun visited us," Sakura informed her companion happily as they walked home to her house. "I'm sure you're happy as well, neh Syaoran-kun?"

"Tch, how could a person be happy if someone trespassed his house?" Syaoran asked in a plain tone. "My cousin coming here means nothing but more headaches."

"Aw, don't say that. I could tell that you're grateful of his presence," Sakura commented smiling. "You're lucky to have a cousin. I don't remember having one."

"Well, I supposed you're right," said Syaoran, remembering Sakura's family history. Until now, they were not sure who her mother's parents were. Sakura's father was an orphan because his parents died in a car accident and he was an only child so his family was out of the picture. The parents of Sakura's mother, however, were still unknown to them. He could probably have hired private investigators for them but Sakura and Touya declined his offer, saying that if their grandparents really cared for them then they would have come for them after their parents' funeral.

"Eriol-kun cares a lot about you, I can tell," Sakura continued her smile widening. "And I know you do too."

"I wouldn't mind expressing my sincerity for him if only he would stop acting like an idiot," Syaoran muttered in a humorous tone. "I guess I shouldn't take Eriol for granted, huh?" Sakura nodded happily as they continued walking.

Syaoran refrained himself from heaving a sigh as he thought about Eriol's words.

"_I came here because I decided to confess my feelings and…propose to Kinomoto Sakura."_

"_Demo, if there's a possibility that I meant every word, do you think I have the chance of winning your heart?"_

Syaoran was astounded when Eriol declared his purpose to him. He confessed that he had feelings for Sakura and he was planning to tell her when the right time comes. Honestly, Syaoran didn't know how to treat his cousin after Eriol told him about his true motive. Was he supposed to be angry and despise Eriol? Or should he be grateful that Sakura would surely be safe and happy with Eriol?

His greatest fear was coming to him too quickly. Syaoran was hoping that this issue would come later but it seemed Fate wouldn't grant his wish. He was about to lose his best friend and he didn't know what to do.

_Can you really bear not to be with her anymore?_ Syaoran's conscience asked him. _Once Sakura decided to settle down it wouldn't be you she'll be depending on._

Syaoran knew that fact from the start and he was prepared for it…or so he thought.

It was a wonder why it was so hard to accept that Sakura would be leaving him someday. Syaoran was certain that their friendship would never be cut off but he also knew that Sakura wouldn't always be there for him anymore. He would have to step back and let someone else take his place. Syaoran curled his fist tightly into a ball. It was not easy to keep an apathetic face in front of Sakura as he tried to allow the painful reality to sink in.

He couldn't be with Sakura…forever.

It was an inevitable fate.

His thoughts were disrupted when he felt Sakura's warm hands touching his left arm, "Syaoran-kun, are you all right?" she asked worriedly. "I asked you if you wanted to rest in our house while we waited for the ice cream to be delivered."

"Th-That's fine with me," Syaoran answered, wondering how long he had been daydreaming. "So long as Touya wouldn't mind."

"I can defend you against him," Sakura assured with a wide grin. "I'll use my famous stomping foot technique if he says anything bad about you." Syaoran blinked for a few seconds before he laughed well naturedly as Sakura demonstrated her so-called famous stomping foot technique, his worries slowly subsiding.

"You never fail to amuse me with your childish ideas," Syaoran joked while ruffling Sakura's hair. "I appreciate your fearful defense though."

"Syaoran-kun, don't underestimate my powerful stomping technique!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing as well. "This will defend you without fail!" Syaoran just continued laughing as Sakura continued talking about how she could beat her brother. "I'm glad you're smiling again. You looked like an old unfortunate guy when you scowl," she commented.

"Is that so?" Syaoran asked playfully. "Then I guess you should stay with me for the rest of your life if you don't want your best friend to look like an old doomed man." Sakura suddenly stopped laughing after what Syaoran said, her green emerald eyes turning serious as she looked at him.

"Syaoran-kun, are you sure you wouldn't mind if I stay forever with you?" Sakura asked, her voice in an inaudible whisper.

"Why do you ask?" Syaoran inquired, immediately aware of the seriousness in her tone. "Does this something have to do with what Eriol said? Tch, I told him not to insert any absurd ideas into your mind."

"It's not him," Sakura assured while she stared at the million stars in the sky. "I've been wondering as well."

A moment of silence passed them as the two continued to stand in the quiet street of Tomoeda.

"Will it make you happy? Being with me I mean," Syaoran asked slowly while contemplating his words carefully. "If there's another person who could make you happier than I do or if there's someone you want instead of me then Sakura…I'm willing to let you go."

Sakura gave him a painful expression, unable to hide her hurt, "I see. Then that means you wouldn't mind if I start going out?" she asked in a cold voice. "You'll still be fine even when I'm not with you?"

"Hai, I don't mind if you start dating guys and yes I'll be fine even when I'm not with you."

"Good. I'm glad we're clear about that," Sakura uttered, not looking into Syaoran's eyes as she tried her best to keep her tone intact. "Syaoran-kun, let's hurry up. We wouldn't want our ice cream melting now do we?" she asked while starting to walk again.

"If it's going to make you happy, then I'm willing to pretend that everything I just said was true."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned her direction back to her best friend. She gave him a questioning look, not understanding what Syaoran meant.

"I'll be willing to pretend that I'm getting along with whichever guy you choose to date and I'm willing to make myself believe that I'm fine without you," Syaoran told Sakura warmly. "Sakura, I will gladly give up my happiness for you even if it means giving you up."

Sakura felt her heart racing as she heard Syaoran's words. She couldn't help but be thankful for the blessings God gave to her, especially this boy in front of her.

"Baka, then why didn't you say so?" Sakura asked as she gazed into Syaoran's sincere amber orbs. "I told you, didn't I? If I ever will leave, my destination will always be by your side." She then gave him a wide bright smile and lunged herself to him for a hug. "Because Syaoran-kun is my most important person and that will never change."

Syaoran was startled when Sakura jumped onto him. He smiled as he caught her, realizing that his worries were not worth a dime. It seemed even being together for eternity was not impossible for the two of them, "Oi, you can't take back your word anymore. If you do then I'll tickle you incessantly until you give your word back."

"Syaoran-kun, there's no need to worry," Sakura grinned while pinching his cheeks. "Even if you push me away I'll be the persistent leech which would continue to stick onto you for the rest of your life."

"Sounds fair to me," said Syaoran, laughing. He couldn't help but wonder how his life had come to this. He chuckled as he thought that irony was the best genre to describe their unusual situation.

Why?

He was gay and yet he was extremely lucky to have what guys would never have.

He has Kinomoto Sakura staying with him forever.

* * *

The dim light of Syaoran's lamp in his office was the only thing that revealed Eriol's grim face as he read the documents in front of him. It was clear that he was not thrilled at all with the written letters hand printed by none other than the head of the Li Clan.

He was now taking his words back. It seemed his motives were not going to go well as planned.

"How displeasing," he muttered while placing the documents back into the folder.

After seven years of no communication with his cousin, they suddenly came crashing into his life again, with no breaks or warnings.

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hiya! So how was this chapter? It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for this story. I thought I was losing the flow, luckily I didn't. Things would be much more intense on the following chapters and the good news? I have finished writing another two chapters for Topsy Turvy! That means updating will be faster, probably by next week, depending on my awesome beta-reader! Oh, I hope to hear from you guys soon! I miss you so much! I hope you didn't get the impression that I had left this story because I never would! LOL! Thank you so much for your unending support!


	11. The Blood of His Veins

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hiya! So how was this chapter? It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for this story. I thought I was losing the flow, luckily I didn't. Things would be much more intense on the following chapters and the good news? I have finished writing another two chapters for Topsy Turvy! That means updating will be faster, probably by next week, depending on my awesome beta-reader! Oh, I hope to hear from you guys soon! I miss you so much! I hope you didn't get the impression that I had left this story because I never would! LOL! Thank you so much for your unending support!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"'Family' is the source of foundation of one's life"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN :**

_"The Blood of His Veins"_

* * *

_Who would you choose, the person who gave you life_

_Or the person who gives you happiness?_

* * *

**(-Sakura-)**

It had been one week since the gossip Shizuka spread throughout the school had occurred. I was grateful that everything was settled now. I was surprised the next day after it happened because everyone came up to me and apologized. I couldn't help but be thankful for what Syaoran-kun had done for me. If it weren't for him, I would be long gone from my father's school. I wouldn't have been able to keep my promise to him.

"Sakura-chan, we're just wondering how come Li-sama is not picking you from school anymore?" Rika asked while we ate under a huge cherry blossom tree for lunch. "It's almost been a week since we last saw him with you."

"Did you perhaps have a fight with Li-sama?" Naoko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we didn't have a fight or an argument," I reassured them while giving them a smile. "Syaoran-kun is just busy with school. He also said that he had a huge project to deal with in his business and it'll keep him from accompanying me home for a while," I explained. It took me some effort not to show my disappointment to my friends. To be honest, I was upset too. It had been a while since Syaoran became this busy. I looked away from their direction and focused my eyes on the green leaves of the cherry tree, not wanting to show my emotions.

I didn't think that I would be missing him this much. I was used to Syaoran-kun travelling to different places from time to time. There was even a point wherein he had to stay in Germany for a month just to make sure a business deal would be successful. I chuckled inwardly. Of course, if it was Syaoran-kun handling it, it would certainly be a success. I was glad when he asked me if I wanted to come with him since it was during our summer vacation but I declined since Touya-nii wouldn't allow me to go and Tomoeda had a cheering competition that I couldn't miss.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice but to stay in Japan.

If I would compare how I felt when Syaoran-kun left to Germany to what I was feeling now that he was so close but so far, it wouldn't even compare.

I missed him…terribly.

Life was so different without Syaoran-kun around. I couldn't help but worry about him. My best friend has a tendency of skipping meals when he was focused with work. There was a time wherein Eriol-kun brought me to Syaoran-kun's office just to make him eat lunch. Well, that was not the exact scenario. It was more like Eriol-kun asking Syaoran-kun if he could take me out for lunch. I was surprised when Syaoran-kun suddenly stood from his expensive swivel chair and said that he wanted to eat with us as well.

I smiled when I remembered Eriol-kun giving me a wide grin. Our "Make Syaoran Eat Lunch or Else" plan was successful. Eriol told me that his strategy would work because Syaoran-kun hated being left out. I guess he was right.

"Sakura-chan, you really like Li-sama, huh?" Chiharu commented while observing me.

"Eh?" I asked, a bit surprised and confused at the same time with Chiharu's statement.

"You're, with no doubt, in love with him," Naoko continued for Chiharu, smiling.

"We could tell by your expression," Rika added while I felt my cheeks warming up in front of my friends. Were my feelings that obvious? It would be a problem if I wouldn't be able to hide these emotions in front of Syaoran-kun. I didn't want him to know that I was truly in love with him. I couldn't allow him to force himself to love me back.

"Hahaha…it seems that way," I answered, admitting the truth. I felt a little glad for not completely lying to my friends. I was hoping that the lie Syaoran-kun and I told wouldn't go as far as hurting the people we cared for. I would die of guilt if Syaoran-kun would suffer just because of my selfish bet.

"Can you tell us something more about him? I feel kind of high and mighty just knowing that I was able to talk to him," Rika informed, smiling sheepishly. I grinned, already used at the number of admirers Syaoran-kun had. Even my friends had a crush on my best friend, not that I minded. I knew for a fact that I didn't have any right to be mad or jealous of them or whichever girls that liked him.

"That's right, Sakura-chan! Tell us more about him!" Chiharu eagerly urged, excited as well. I glanced at Naoko, who had an equally interested look like my friends. I chuckled, unable to hide my amusement as I looked at them.

"Fine, fine, just ask what you want to know about Syaoran-kun and then I'll answer it if I could," I offered with a welcoming tone while mentally preparing myself for the many queries about to be asked of me.

"Well, first off, how long have you known him?" Naoko asked, a notebook and a pen in her hands.

"I've known him since we were seven years old," I answered, still in awe of how long we'd been together. "I'm surprise he managed to deal with me for all these years," I added, laughing happily.

"You knew him that long?" Chiharu continued asking, stunned. "How come you never introduced him to us?"

"Gomen, it was Syaoran-kun's decision. He said that it wouldn't be fair if I introduced my friends to him in Tomoeda while he wouldn't," I explained, already having an inkling to their next question.

"Why wouldn't he introduce his friends to you?" Rika asked confusedly. "I don't think Li-sama is ashamed of you."

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun is not that type," I agreed, making sure that they wouldn't think badly about my best friend. "It's just that, he has this fan club that goes after him wherever he goes. He said that the scenario wouldn't be good if his fans saw him interacting with my friends and me. They would be furious and may start talking ill about us."

"Oh…that makes sense," Naoko uttered, agreeing with Syaoran's rationale. "Being famous has its disadvantages too, after all."

"Then that only proves that he really cares about you, Sakura-chan," Rika told me with a cheerful face. "He doesn't want you to get hurt because of him so he's willing to distance himself from you and the people you're with."

"Ye-Yeah, Syaoran-kun probably thought the same thing too," I mumbled, somehow feeling guilty for putting him in a tight circumstance. I couldn't help but wonder if I had put him in this kind of situation before. Did Syaoran-kun have a hard time coping with his responsibilities because of me? I never thought about that since Syaoran-kun always seemed calm and composed whenever he was with me.

"Oh, how about his parents?" Chiharu excitedly asked, "Have you met the-" her question was cut off when we heard my cell phone ringing. I gave them an apologetic look and took my cell phone to answer the call.

"Syaoran-kun?" I answered expectantly. I blushed lightly when I saw my friends giving me a knowing look. "Hey, how are you? You didn't call me this morning," I informed the person on the other line. "Are you working overnight again? I told you to get some sleep but you're too stubborn to listen to me." An unknown smile found its way to my lips as I talked to the person who had successfully meddled with my thoughts for days now. "Eh? Eriol-kun is going to pick me after school? I thought he was with you working."

I frowned lightly, noticing the tired tone of his voice. This was the first time I heard Syaoran-kun sounding so exhausted. He always had this boundless amount of energy whenever he called me, even if it was in the middle of the night but now it was different.

"Okay, I understand," I agreed, deciding to trust his judgment. "Will I see you tonight then?" I asked hopefully. I was dying to see him. I wanted to see how bad Syaoran-kun's eye bags were. I will certainly prepare a long sermon for him if they were as bad as I believed them to be. Heck, I would triple the length of my lecture if I found out that he was not eating well.

More importantly...

I felt my heart skip at the thought of seeing him again.

And even more importantly, I just wanted to be beside Syaoran-kun again.

* * *

Eriol patiently waited outside the gates of Tomoeda High as he heard the school bell ring loudly around the campus. He glanced at the main door of the school building and watched the students eagerly walk out of the school premises. He began walking near the entrance when he caught sight of Sakura. He smiled and gave her a wave as he waited for her to approach him.

"Eriol-kun, it's been a while since I last saw you!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she was glad to see her friend.

"It's nice to see you're doing fine," Eriol greeted back, his exhaustion for the past week subsiding incredibly. "Did you say goodbye to your friends?"

"Yeah, I told them that you're going to pick me up," Sakura informed, a look of confusion on her face. "Demo, where exactly are we going?"

"Well, we'll just hang around," Eriol answered, opening the door of the silver Mercedes-Benz limousine for her. "I hope you wouldn't mind having fun with me."

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed in reassurance. "I've been hoping to spend time with Eriol-kun since he arrived here in Japan. I'm glad I got the chance."

"Then milady, shall we?" Eriol asked in his British accent, bowing as he gave way for Sakura to enter the luxury car. "Let's make this day unforgettable."

"I'm sure it would be," Sakura agreed as she scooted over to allow Eriol to sit beside her. "Is Syaoran-kun coming too?"

"I'm not sure, probably not," Eriol informed, frowning. "But he said he'll try to catch up."

"I see. I hope he finishes his work on time," Sakura mumbled hopefully, a bit disappointed that he might not come. She had been looking forward to see Syaoran again but sadly, it seemed he was still busy with the transaction he was working with.

The two conversed happily inside the limousine as they traveled to their destination, enjoying each other's company.

"Eriol-kun, I just remembered that Syaoran-kun sounded exhausted when I talked to him during lunch," Sakura remembered, worry evident in her voice. "Is he overworking himself?" Eriol slowly looked away from her direction and instead gazed outside the tinted windows, his face grim.

"Well, he is definitely worn out, I can assure you that," Eriol answered truthfully. "But don't worry; he's still alive and well. Fatigue won't kill him."

Sakura smiled at Eriol's honesty but that didn't ease her anxiety, "But that was the first time I heard him sound so exhausted. Eriol-kun, is the project Syaoran-kun working on that hard?" The English man smiled sadly at her, wondering how to tell her the truth. His cousin would definitely kick him out of his house if he learned that Eriol told Sakura his problem.

"I guess this would be the toughest project Syaoran-kun will ever have," Eriol answered not so straightforwardly and then added, "and mine as well so it seems." He was certainly surprised when Sakura didn't give him the reaction he was expecting from her after what he said.

"Eriol-kun, I'm sorry but will you stop answering in riddles?" Sakura politely asked, a look of determination on her face. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I wouldn't be able to make myself relax if it's Syaoran-kun's well-being we're talking about."

The English man was stunned with the Kinomoto girl in front of him. Instead of bowing her head and looking down, Sakura frankly told him what was on her mind. She didn't give up inquiring like how other people usually do, especially when they were talking with him. He always managed to get the response he wanted from people, it was one of his hidden talents. Eriol smirked as he watched Sakura patiently waiting for him to speak.

_Kinomoto Sakura, you're definitely one of a kind,_ Eriol thought to himself while mentally calculating the change of equation to his plans. _No wonder my cute dear little cousin is unconsciously so obsessed with you, _he continued thinking inwardly, making sure that the changes he'll make wouldn't damage his plans. _And I think I'm beginning to join the club,_ he added in an afterthought.

"You got me there," said Eriol while raising both of his hands in defeat. "Well, since we both care for that outrageous cousin of mine, I'll tell you what really is happening."

"Is something wrong with Syaoran-kun?" Sakura immediately asked, sensing the urgency of the situation. The look on Eriol's face told her so.

"I believe you haven't met Syaoran-kun's parents, correct?" Eriol stated rather than asked. Sakura nodded slowly, a look of disbelief in her emerald eyes. "Well, unfortunately, they arrived this morning in Japan."

"Unfortunately?" Sakura asked in wonder, not understanding Eriol's use of words. "Is it bad for them to visit Syaoran-kun?" She was not knowledgeable when it came to Syaoran's family. It was the only thing that her best friend had not opened up to her. All he told her was that his family was in Hong Kong and that he was assigned in Japan to manage their other companies.

"Hmn, I can't exactly say that it's bad," Eriol began explaining. "It's just that the last time Syaoran-kun saw his family was when he was still ten years old." Eriol silently asked forgiveness from his cousin. He told Syaoran that he would be silent about it but situations like this called for drastic measures. "I'm sure you're wondering why that is the case and you're probably asking yourself why Syaoran-kun didn't tell you," Eriol continued speaking.

Sakura just nodded continuously in agreement while clenching her fist tightly. She couldn't believe Syaoran didn't tell her about this. How did he manage to be isolated from his family for that long? He hadn't seen them for seven long years! She almost wanted to go to her best friend and punch him for keeping this important information from her. Sakura could feel her tears forming but she forcefully hid it, trying her best to look calm in front of Eriol.

"Please don't be mad at Syaoran-kun," Eriol begged, his empathy for his cousin evident. "He didn't have a choice but to…" He stopped, still debating if he should tell her the truth.

"He didn't have a choice but to what?" Sakura asked in a low voice, her voice barely audible. "Please…Please tell me."

Eriol sighed, knowing that there was no turning back with his plans anymore. If it was for the Li heir's sake then he wouldn't mind being kicked out from their family tree. He smiled halfheartedly; it seemed he decided to go against the Li Clan after all. "Sakura-chan," Eriol started, his voice gloomy. "Syaoran-kun…"

"…My cousin, Li Syaoran, didn't have a choice but to choose you over the Li Clan."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

So what do you think of a Sakura is a first person point of view? Hhe, personally I prefer writing on Syaoran's first person point of view. I feel more comfortable writing his thoughts. What do you think my dear readers?


	12. A Predicament Thrown

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

It's been a while my wonderful readers! I have some good and bad news for you. So which one do you first want to hear? LOL, I guess I'll go with the bad first. Unfortunately, my laptop experienced a virus attack and I had to reformat the system. All my stories were damaged so I had no choice but to erase it, sad right? And to think I have written a lot of chapters for Topsy Turvy already. So please expect that until December, my updates will be slow. Hopefully, on winter, I could start rewriting all the deleted chapters. Also, I have some laptop issues and currently, I have little time to use it. I'm still adjusting so for now, I won't be able to reply to your feedbacks. I hope that it's only for the previous chapter because I so badly want to talk to you guys!

The good news however is that, I have two beta-readers! Final Fantasy Princess has finally contacted me and explained everything. I was right when I thought that something bad happened to her but hoped that it was not the case. She had a car accident and is still recovering. Let's pray for her, alright? Also, Bubblewing has also been chosen as my other beta-reader, so that makes them two! I really like the setup since it means that the story will be much better! Don't you think so too?

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"A mother's love is what a child needs to grow strong"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER TWELVE :**

_"A Predicament Thrown"_

* * *

_If it's for the sake of your love one,_

_Would separation then bring contentment?_

* * *

"…My cousin, Li Syaoran, didn't have a choice but to choose you over the Li Clan."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe what Eriol was telling her. Syaoran left his family for her and she did not have any idea about it. How could she be so insensitive? She knew in an instant what kind of sacrifice Syaoran did just for her.

He chose to stay and be with her rather than be with his family.

Sakura could feel her tears finally escaping her emerald green eyes. What did she do to deserve such person? She was not worth Syaoran's time and care, she who had hurt him for more than many times than she could remember. How could she even call herself Syaoran's best friend? She was not even able to see the pain the amber-eyed boy was carrying for so long, and to think that they had always been together.

"Sakura-chan, it's not your fault," Eriol comforted softly. "It was Syaoran's decision to leave Hong Kong, not yours."

"Bu-But I was the reas-" Sakura tried to utter but Eriol did not let her.

"Besides, even if you did stop him, I don't think my hard-headed cousin would listen to your pleas," Eriol added, smirking. "Syaoran-kun wouldn't be able to sleep and live well if he was not with you. The Li Clan would just be disappointed and angry with him if he were in that state. Syaoran-kun leaving Hong Kong was definitely a good thing for all of you."

"But how about Syaoran-kun's parents?" Sakura asked worriedly. "What did they say when he left for Japan?"

"I need to correct you about something," Eriol informed slowly, knowing that this would only be harder for Sakura. "It's not Syaoran-kun's parents. Realistically speaking, it's more of a singular."

Sakura's face went into pure shock as she listened to Eriol. She was getting angrier with herself for not knowing her best friend enough. She was not the only one who had lost a loved one, Syaoran did too, "W-Was it his mother or fa-father?" she asked shakily, her breathing unsteady. "How old was he then?"

"It was his father," Eriol answered solemnly, remembering his late uncle. "And Syaoran-kun was only eight back then."

Sakura felt a lump in her throat, feeling more useless, "I thought I knew everything about him bu-but…" Sakura began, closing her eyes as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "I-I never knew…h-he's best friend…that Syaoran-kun has been suffering all this time…"

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

How did it come to this? I asked myself quietly as a pair of onyx eyes gazed into my amber orbs intently. It had been so long since I laid my eyes on that cold and serious stare. I was surprised that even until now, the same look this person in front of me had still held so much impact on me.

It felt as if seven years hadn't passed…at all.

"Xiao Lang."

I almost flinched at the mention of my Chinese name. It had been years since I'd been addressed by that name. I could feel the cold air of the room touching my skin as we continued to stand in silence…or was it just the cold feeling that came from my special visitor?

"Mother," I mumbled quietly, realizing how alien the word was to my tongue. I continued staring at the head of my powerful clan, Li Yelan, my mother. I couldn't find any differences in her appearance as I observed her. She looked exactly the way she was when I last saw her.

"Since it looks like you're doing fine, I'm going straight to the topic," my mother uttered, no hint of emotion in her voice. I felt a pang of pain in my chest as her words entered my mind. Indeed, she hadn't changed at all. It was idiotic of me to even wish that she would think of asking me how I was doing or ask if I was happy living here in Japan. Heck, I would be a fool if I even thought that my mother would have said that she missed me.

I didn't bother saying anything, knowing that it would have no effect whatsoever on what she was about to say. Besides, it was not like I didn't have a clue to what my mother was about to tell me. I knew for a fact that she didn't have anything against how I ran our businesses here. If anything else, my mother and the elders of the Li Clan should mention nothing but praise to me for all the improvements and massive shares that nobody in our clan had managed to attain in the span of seven years, not that I was asking for some recognition of my feats.

The only reason why I worked hard was because it was my promise to my late father and probably because it was one of the only ways that I could be allowed to stay with _her._

"Xiao Lang, I am commanding you to stay away from Kinomoto Sakura," my beautiful, elegant, young mother ordered me with no hesitation. I was impressed. It was the exact sentence I was expecting from her. It was just like my mother to waste no time in saying what she wanted. "I couldn't allow you to be well acquainted with her any longer."

Strange, even though I already knew what she was about to tell me, the agony inside me didn't decrease one bit. It seemed that even my mind and body couldn't stand being away from Sakura for even half a second. I tried to maintain an apathetic face as a mesmerizing picture of her smiling face crossed my mind. It had been a week since I last saw my best friend and I could testify that being away from her was nothing but pure torture.

Kami, I missed her so much.

I was glad that even after all the fights and arguments we had these past few months, Sakura and I had gotten closer. I never thought that that was even possible. I almost smirked when I remembered the night wherein we promised to be together forever. Just knowing that I was her most important person was enough to give me the courage to stand in front of my mother without stuttering or getting nervous.

More importantly, just knowing that I would be staying by Sakura's side for good was enough to give me the strength to defy my mother's absolute and powerful command. Yes, I, Li Syaoran, was willing to throw everything away if it meant that I would be with my best friend for the rest of my life.

"Mother, I apologize but I can't and won't do that," I answered calmly. "You knew very well what my answer would be from the very beginning, am I wrong?"

"Don't question me. I'm the only one here who has the authority to speak and to interrogate," my mother replied with eminence in her voice. I could feel the cold shivers running down my spine as she spoke with a harsh and isolated tone. Was this really how a mother and son conversed? "Don't make me repeat myself Xiao Lang. Stay away from Kinomoto Sakura."

"For what reason?" I asked though certain that it wouldn't change my answer nonetheless.

"I'm disappointed," my mother started with a low tone, as if insulting me, "you haven't figured it out. Are you telling me that the future Li heir is like this? Unprepared?" It took all my strength not to clench my fist or show that I was affected by her words. After all the successes and hard work, this was how she was to commend me? "You don't even deserve to be called my son."

"For what reason?" I asked again, trying my hardest to keep my emotions intact. Good mother, it hurt. Those single sentences were degrading my existence. How could my own mother say such things to me? It was not like I didn't think of the possible reasons why the Li Clan wanted me to leave Sakura. I just couldn't decide because there were many probable reasons. It could have been that they didn't want me to be well acquainted with a commoner or maybe they wanted me to go back to Hong Kong. Worst, maybe because the Li Clan had arranged me into a marriage that they didn't even ask me about.

"Didn't you know that Kinomoto Sakura is a member of the Amamiya family?" my mother asked me expectantly. This made my breathing almost stop. Sakura an Amamiya? I knew very well who the Amamiya family was. They were the most powerful family the world has ever seen next to my clan, a mortal enemy of the Li's.

"Ho-How?" I asked, still in disbelief. I couldn't wholly doubt my mother's words. Sakura's family background was indeed unknown to me after all. Even Touya and she herself were unaware of the relatives they had. I remembered offering to hire some talented investigators to search for their family but they declined, saying that if their relatives had cared then they would have searched for them a long time ago.

"The mother of your friend is none other than Amamiya Nadeshiko, the late and only granddaughter of Amamiya Masaki," my mother informed me knowledgeably. I could feel my body turning cold. This particular reason was the last thing I thought would happen; it was no wonder Sakura did not have her mother's maiden name. It seemed something happened between their families. "I'm surprised you did not bother checking Kinomoto Sakura's family background," my mother continued with an admonishing tone, "you have been careless."

"I respect Sakura and her brother. It's not my business to dwell on their problems unless they asked me to," I countered for it was the truth. "In my opinion, it seemed the Amamiya family has abandoned them." I didn't know the reason why but I could conclude that Nadeshiko-san's family had forsaken her. Probably because Sakura's father was only a commoner while Nadeshiko-san was the only heir of the Amamiya company.

"If that had been the truth then I wouldn't have bothered coming here," my mother told me, her stoic expression unchanging. "Xiao Lang, I do not intend to control who you choose to be around. I respect you enough to interfere," she continued explaining with her serious face. "My investigators have been watching you carefully; all reports they have were sent directly to me."

If I did not know my mother better, I would probably have thought that she was worried of my well-being but I was not a child to believe that anymore.

"I asked them to check Kinomoto Sakura's family background and look what I have found," said my mother with a calm voice. "She and her brother are the next heirs to the Amamiya's wealth, it would not be long before they will be confronted by Amamiya Masaki himself." I continued to listen and tried to absorb what my mother was telling me. For some reason, the image of Sakura was beginning to become vague in my mind. "The only reason why the Amamiya's haven't approached them is because of your presence around the Kinomotos."

"Mother, please don't tell me that the Amamiya's remained silent until now because they thought that my relation to Sakura is nothing but a charade so it could be a profitable benefit to our family," I finished for her, already figuring out the rest of the story.

"It seems that way," my mother confirmed while walking toward the large windows of my office. "That is why you don't have any choice but to stay away from your friend's family."

"But my friendship with Sakura does not have anything to do with the Amamiya's. I could care less about the wealth or influence they have," I told my mother, getting angry. "My decision will remain."

"Do not be stubborn, Xiao Lang," my mother warned, her tone rising a bit. "I have been patient with you and I have enough." I kept my mouth silent and started counting from one to ten. It was hard to stop your body from shaking, especially when the circumstances were telling you to stay away from the only person who could make you smile. "Even if you do not obey my order, your separation with Kinomoto Sakura is still inevitable," my mother informed with an all-knowing tone as she stared at Tokyo from my windows. "Because the Amamiya family will certainly not let Kinomotos refuse them."

"They will be taking them by force," I stated, understanding the desperation of my family's rival. "For the reason that they need the heirs to control their massive company and because the Amamiyas…" I removed my eyes from my mother and focused my gaze on the city of Tokyo as well. "…and because the Amamiyas hate the Li Clan so deep it runs through their veins."

"If you know the reason then why do you still choose to disobey me?" my mother asked in a low voice, unfailing.

"Sakura is important to me… I don't want to lose her," I told my mother without hesitation.

"I will do everything in my power to stop you. Like the Amamiyas, I cannot allow you to be with Kinomoto Sakura any longer," my mother informed while she stared at me with no emotions in her onyx eyes. "Staying with her will bring you nothing but tragedy."

"I'm sorry mother, but nothing you have and will say can change my mind," I told her with finality in my voice as I started walking out of my office. "Please excuse me, I have someone waiting for me." I could feel my fury coursing inside my body. I was impressed with myself for being able to control my ferocity. My mother did not know how wrong she was when she said that being with Sakura would only mean tragedy.

"I do not understand you," my mother uttered with an icy tone as she stared at my back. "You know very well that defying me would mean the same as asking to be disowned."

"Haven't you already?" I asked as I confronted her, this time unable to restrain my feelings. "How could my own mother allow the elders cut her connection with her only son for seven long years?" I asked, remembering how upset I was when I left for Japan, she did not even see me off nor speak to me. I clenched my fists tightly, feeling my anger rising.

I thought that she would understand of all people how important Sakura was to me back then. I with no doubt believed that my mother would defend and support my decision and would be proud of it. But I was wrong…so wrong. "And now, you suddenly decide to show yourself and demand that I stay away from the only person who had always been there for me?"

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself but it was not working. All the pains and hurt that I had bottled up were released and I couldn't contain it anymore. I continued speaking, unaffected by the emotionless stare my mother was giving me. I was too numb to even care.

"Every day, until now, I did not stop wishing that you'll treat me as your son," I told her in a whisper. "I keep wishing, even when every part of my being is telling me that it was hopeless." I couldn't count how many times I prayed to experience having a family. It was almost impossible because my mother was like the sky; always there and yet out of reach.

I sighed, wondering what kind of life I would have now if only my mother cared more about me.

"You can disown me and never talk to me again but mother, even if you do that I…I will never hate you nor hold a grudge," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear as my gaze turned soft. "It's what I learned from Sakura as I stayed with her." I smiled as I remembered my best friend, no regrets of my decision. "I hope you and the Li Clan can forgive me for this."

I then started walking again and was about to exit the door when my mother suddenly called to me, "Xiao Lang."

I glanced behind and wishfully waited for her to say something. I felt a stab in my chest when I didn't see any changes with my mother's expression. I looked away, afraid that I might say something else that would only hurt me more.

"Mother," I began as I held the doorknob, about to go out. "I just want to tell you that…" I smiled at her one last time as I stepped out of the room, my voice full of sincerity and truthfulness.

"…I miss you mother."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

So, what do you think of this chapter? From the very start, I didn't once plan to engage Syaoran to some girl or make him go back to Hong Kong because I think that that's just too cliché. LOL. Besides, I think choosing Sakura over his family is more difficult and painful for Syaoran, especially when he respects his mother too much. I hope you like the setting. Expect my replies for your reviews on the next chapter. I'll make sure to fix all the problems I have with my laptop as soon as I can, that way, I can update faster and reply to you guys again like before. I miss you so much! Thank you for all the beta hunting support you gave me. You are all great and I really appreciate it.


	13. His Inevitable Predicament

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Belated Happy Holidays my wonderful readers! Wow, it had been two months since I last updated! Took me a while, neh? Hope you didn't get bored waiting. I tried my best to update as soon as I could, sadly, I still couldn't have my laptop for myself (which sucks). If I had then this chapter would have been posted earlier. Oh well, past is past, right? What matters now is that I finally posted the next chapter.

Oh, warning! I purposely made this chapter short since I decided to continue the rest on the next installment because I believe it's more appropriate there. So don't think that this is a long chapter, it's probably my replies for chapter 11 and 12. Hope you don't mind. Hhe… I'm not going to make you wait this long again, don't worry ^_^. The next chapter will be posted next week, hopefully. Have fun reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"Trust is such a fragile yet powerful word"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN :**

_"His Inevitable Predicament"_

* * *

"_Tell me, what am I supposed to do when the person I trusted the most_

_Has lied to me for all my life?"_

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

"Konbanwa, young master," my butler greeted gently as I arrived home.

I smiled warmly as Wei opened the door to my limousine. For a moment, I almost hesitated stepping out of the car. I contemplated whether or not I should go back to my mother and recant what I said. Honestly, I did not have any idea what her reaction was going to be regarding my decision. After all, I, Li Syaoran, her only son, had just chosen to turn my back on the most powerful family the world has ever seen.

I sighed, worried about my mother's feelings. Despite our cold and distant mother-son relationship, I still loved my mother and never once did I ever wish to hurt or disappoint her in any way. I wanted her to be proud of me, like how my father would be if he were still alive.

…But with our current situation, would that still be possible? Could my mother still treat me as her son after what I did? I guess the real question here was: was I prepared to face the consequences of my decision? Was I ready to be separated from my family for good?

I knew that I would never see any of them again. The elders, my sisters, my relatives, and of course, my beloved mother…all of them would be prohibited to see me and I them permanently once I stepped out of my car instead of returning to my mother's place and reconciling with her.

On the other hand, if the situation had been reversed, would I be able to bear not being by her side for the rest of my life? I was torn between the woman who gave me life and the girl who made me feel alive.

"Syaoran-kun."

The moment I heard her voice, any uncertainty I had vanished. My eyes immediately searched for her emerald green orbs as I stepped out of the limousine, excited to see my best friend.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I asked, aware that it was already around 8 pm, which was past her curfew, for her brother at least. "Touya is not going to be happy with this," I added, jokingly.

She just gave me a small smile before answering, "Don't worry, Eriol-kun already spoke to him." I frowned a bit, still disliking the fact that Touya preferred my cousin over me. Wait, let me rephrase that; after I thought about it, Sakura's brother did not like me at all. "Have you eaten dinner already?" she asked.

"No, not yet," I answered while walking to Sakura. "How about you? Did you eat dinner with Eriol? How was your day with him?" I asked without even pausing, anxious to know how the two spent their day together without my presence. I could feel a small pang in my heart as I imagined them enjoying each other's company. Truth be told, I felt like punching my cousin right now. That guy suddenly just called me this morning and said that he and Sakura decided to go out together after school today.

I shouted protests at his suggestion and only if it weren't for my mother's arrival, I would have strangled Eriol myself and locked him up in the deepest dungeon that ever existed on earth. Until now, I was surprised because that guy had the nerve to ask me to allow Sakura to go out with him. I was beginning to wonder if Eriol was still capable of thinking rationally.

In spite of my objections though, I still allowed Eriol to take Sakura out. It was probably because of what my cousin told me over the phone.

**Flashback:**

"Ohayo dear little cute cousin!" I heard the same annoying greeting of Eriol on the other side of the line. "You left early today. I didn't even manage to talk to you."

"Gomen, you know what today is," I answered tiredly, exhaustion evident in my voice. "I had to prepare for her arrival."

"Of course! That's perfectly understandable. After all, the famous Li Syaoran hasn't seen his mother for seven long years; it's about time for a reunion!" Eriol retorted sarcastically while I simply rolled my eyes. Heck, this was the same conversation we had last night. "And to think Hong Kong is not that far from Japan…you don't' even have to worry about the flight expenses, considering your status…"

"Eriol, you, of all people know the reason why that is the case," I answered back while signing the loads of paperwork on my cherry wood desk. "I don't understand why you keep starting this conversation."

"Fine, fine, I'm not going to talk about this…for now," he uttered and then went silent.

"Are you still there? If you have nothing else to say then hang up," I told him, certain that in an hour or so, Eriol would be here, barging into my office.

"I'm going to take Sakura-chan out today," Eriol suddenly uttered in a mysterious tone. This made me stop signing the documents. I wasn't expecting that.

"Pardon? Did I hear you correctly?" Was it just me or had my cousin just ask for his own death wish?

"Well, I thought that it's about that time for me to make my move on her," said Eriol with excitement. "I'm a bit nervous though, it's not every day that I get to go out with Sakura-chan…alone."

"Do you mind if I hire some assassins and order them to kill you right now?" I asked in a ferocious tone, growling. I knew Eriol already told me about his interest in Sakura but I did not expect him to make a move at this crucial time. I thought he was going to give me some time until my mother returned to Hong Kong.

"Eh? Why so angry? Don't you think this is some sort of a big help to you?" Eriol inquired, unaffected with my threat. "At least now, you can talk to your mother without any worry. You'd rest assured that Aunt Yelan's people would not be able to reach Sakura-chan. Who knows what she might say to her once she gets the chance."

I clenched my fist tightly, understanding Eriol's point. I could not allow my mother to talk or even meet Sakura. My best friend did not deserve to be treated coldly by her.

"Syaoran-kun, don't worry, Sakura-chan is safe with me," Eriol assured. "Just do your best and finish your business with your mother."

"Alright, you can go out with her," I finally agreed, hoping that I would not regret this decision. "Just make sure that you don't annoy her too much."

"But really, "Eriol started, his tone almost complaining, "I can't understand why I'm even asking for your permission. It's not like you and Sakura-chan are an item. What are you now, her father? Touya would not even mind if I took Sakura-chan with me without any notice."

"She's my best friend. I can't allow my own cousin to hurt Sakura in any way," I answered defensively, getting frustrated. If I didn't know Eriol better, I would probably think that he has this sense of insecurity towards me. I always wondered why Eriol was so fond of this kind of topic. Did it entertain him to test my sexual orientation? Just because I am gay it does not mean that I did not have the right to be protective of Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, same answer as always," Eriol muttered, as if already expecting my retort. "Call Sakura-chan, neh? It seems she feels compelled to ask you if she could go out without you." Eriol continued with exasperation in his voice. "Really, I think I need to start getting jealous. You act like a couple."

"You jealous? I would pay millions just to witness that," I replied, chuckling. I was glad that despite Eriol's affection for Sakura, it did not hinder my relationship with him. Besides, it wasn't like I had to feel threatened. Sakura herself said that she would stay with me forever. So, why worry about Eriol stealing her from me? I trusted Sakura's words. I knew that she would never break her promise.

"Heh, just fix your problem with your mother first then we can talk about me getting jealous," Eriol told me. I could feel the tension in his voice whenever he mentioned my mother.

"Oi, Eriol, I just remembered, my secretary said that someone sent me a folder a week ago, it was the same day you volunteered to go to my office. Do you have it?" I asked, uncertain. I was surprised when my secretary informed me about it. Eriol did not mention anything about the folder after he got home that night.

"Oh, that's nothing," Eriol uttered nonchalantly. "It was a letter from the Li Clan saying that your mother was going to visit and that you should be prepared. I already told you about that, right?"

"I see. It's so like the elders to send a formal letter instead of just calling or send an email," I agreed. If that was what Eriol said then there was no need for me to look at the folder. I never once doubted his words.

"I guess I have to hang up now," Eriol informed, quite hastily. "Your mother is about to come soon. You need to take your rest at least. I'll see you at home."

"Okay, take good care of Sakura for me," I told him, aware that my cousin was the first one who ended our call. Strange, it wasn't like Eriol to end a phone conversation. This was probably the first time. It was always me who had to hang up just to stop him from talking on the other line forever. Besides, he should know that there was no way that I could relax because I am meeting my mother for the first time in seven years. I wondered what had gotten into him.

"Syaoran-sama, Yelan-sama has arrived."

**End of Flashback**

"I had a great time with Eriol-kun," Sakura answered enthusiastically, motioning me to enter my home. "He took me to this Egyptian restaurant. Syaoran-kun, you should have come! There were cobras contained inside clear glass jars beside our table! It was so fun watching them while we ate!"

I just chuckled at Sakura's childish storytelling, glad that she had fun. Although… I must remember to kick Eriol later for bringing Sakura to such a dangerous place. What would he do if the cobras somehow escaped? "Don't worry, next time I'll go with you guys."

"That's nice," said Sakura, smiling. "I cooked dinner for you. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."

"You're always welcome to use anything here," I told her, smiling as well. "What did you cook? I'm starving."

"Well, I made your favorites," Sakura answered as she led me into my grand Chinese dining room. I felt my mouth watering as I stared at the food that my best friend had cooked for me. I couldn't help but feel lucky to have her.

We sat silently at the dining table and made ourselves comfortable.

"This is delicious," I complimented while I took bite of Sakura's teriyaki. "Did you cook all of this?"

"Aha," Sakura answered, eating as well. "Demo, Syaoran-kun, you don't have to praise me. We both know that you're a better cook than me."

"Hah, you should know, I always tell you the truth, so, if I tell you that your food is delicious, then it's absolutely delicious," I told her with an assuring wide smile. For some reason, my body suddenly stopped taking a bite of sushi when I realized the change of atmosphere.

"Sakura, is anything wrong?" I asked while slowly studying her expression. She was staring at me with a plain gaze in her eyes, her cheerful personality completely gone.

"The truth?" Sakura began slowly, her cold stare not wavering, "Syaoran-kun, you said you always tell the truth, right?"

"O-Of course, why do you ask?" I inquired, somehow getting more anxious at Sakura's isolated expression.

"Then, Syaoran-kun, tell me..." I didn't even try blinking my eyes as I waited for Sakura to speak. I couldn't help but feel this dread surfacing in my body. "Tell me, what am I supposed to do when the person I trusted the most lied to me for all my life?"

It took me a few seconds before I was able to contemplate what she was trying to imply with her question. I felt my body turn cold. I wasn't stupid not to realize the inevitable topic that we were about to discuss. Furthermore, I knew for sure that Sakura wasn't the type to ask questions that did not relate to us.

"That damn idiotic cousin of mine," I growled menacingly as I continued cursing silently. "What did he tell you?"

"Everything that I needed to know," Sakura answered, brief and precise. I was unable to utter a word, not certain what exactly Eriol told her. My cousin did give his word to me. I did not once think that he'd betray me.

"Li Syaoran," I felt my breathing stop as Sakura called my name in a subdued tone. Shivers began to run up my spine as she went silent again. I remained still as I prepared myself to hear what she was about to say and yet a part of me knew that I would never be ready for this conversation.

"Tell me," Sakura began. I almost wanted to erase the look on her face when she gave me a small fake smile. "Do you enjoy making a fool of me? I hope I was able to entertain you for the past ten years young master."

It seemed her words did not register in my head because I couldn't think of anything at the moment. I could feel my body turning cold as Sakura's emerald orbs gazed at me with no ounce of emotion. I couldn't help but feel my body weakening at Sakura's stare. In our ten years of friendship, this was the first time I'd seen her with that void look and if anything else…

…I did not like it one bit.

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Aw, I'm sorry for all the drama. Well, I'm pretty bad at this genre so I guess you don't find this melancholic at all. Haha. Thanks for your time!


	14. Expectations

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

What? It's been ages since I last updated! I guess I have to be honest to you guys. This chapter has been beta'ed since the 24th of February. This was supposed to be posted a long time ago but sadly, I got confined to the hospital and when I recovered, school work came crashing to me hard. I missed a lot (which is kind of frustrating) and my thesis made it worst for me. Believe it or not, I stayed everyday in the library from 1 pm in the afternoon until 8 pm! And then, I have to continue it at home. LOL, it was fun though. I liked the challenge and the pressure, keeps life interesting. Besides, I got an A for the thesis! So it's all worth it!

School would be over on Monday so that means I could update faster! Hopefully, I could finish this story in less than 25 chapters because I'm excited to write the next story for our Sakura and Syaoran! I'm sure you'd love it! Oh well, that would have to wait. For now, please feel free to scroll down and enjoy reading. Thank you so much for your unending support!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"The most painful kind of pain is hurting your most important person"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER FOURTHTEEN :**

_"Expectations"_

* * *

"_Can you really hate you're most important person?_

_Strange, he wouldn't be someone important to you if that's the case."_

* * *

Kinomoto Touya felt his hand grip their doorknob as he stared at the man he remembered from his childhood memory. The coldness of the wind didn't help the heat of his blood from rising tremendously. Of all the people, he was the last one he expected to meet.

"It's been a while Touya-kun," Amamiya Masaki uttered, his voice powerful and full of confidence.

Touya just glared in return, wondering what the father of his mother wanted from them, although he already had a good idea about it.

"If I remember correctly, I thought you told okaa-san not to have any business with us," Touya replied calmly despite the hatred evident in his eyes. This man, his and Sakura's grandfather was the only man who made their mother shed tears.

"Didn't your father teach you some manners?" Masaki asked in return, unnerved by Touya's dangerous expression. "I knew that lowly commoners such as your father…"

"Don't talk rubbish about my father," Touya hissed. "If you don't have anything worth hearing to say then I suggest that you leave," he told his grandfather before attempting to close the door.

"Wait," Masaki stopped, "I apologize for what I said. I'm here to talk to you and your sister."

"About?"

"Your mother's last wish."

* * *

**(-Eriol-)**

Strange, for the numerous times I'd barged in, this was the very first time I felt afraid to enter the home of my own cousin. I couldn't help but shake in fear and frustration; my knees were shaking, and my body was giving in to the cold chill running down my spine. It felt like I was about to enter my own damnation, about to face the wrath of the wolf inside, who was waiting for the perfect chance to devour me.

Skeptical? Don't be, because…

…Indeed, I, Hiiragizawa Eriol, was openly admitting to myself that I was terrified to set my feet inside Li Syaoran's mansion.

Dear, I knew that once I laid my eyes upon him, everything would change between us. For the reason that I decided to do the worst thing that I should never ever have done…and that was to break Syaoran-kun's trust.

I took another breath and found myself laughing silently. Despite the fear inside me, I couldn't help but be amused at my shaking hands as I held the automated card key to Syaoran-kun's home. I did not want to bother Wei at this late hour since it was already 2 in the morning. Plus, I was somehow hoping that it would delay my meeting with Syaoran-kun. Wei would have certainly announced to his young master that I arrived home if he was to open the door for me.

I heard the soft click of the door, unlocking it. I slowly entered his magnificent mansion, knowing that Syaoran-kun was the one who designed the interior of his renovated grand villa. It seemed it was his way of making Japan his permanent home. Well, if you asked me, this was way better than the Li Clan's boring and dull designs, and I wasn't being rude when I said that.

It was simply the plain truth.

I felt my body stop walking when the last word hit me hard. Truth? I couldn't help but wonder if the saying, "honesty is the best policy" is really the best policy. I was starting to doubt it because right now, I didn't think so.

Why?

The expression of my dear cousin proved me so.

I couldn't even make myself heave a sigh as I watched him sitting silently on his Victorian couch with his head bowed down to his knees, his hands both supporting his head as if it was about to fall down. His chocolate brown bangs were covering his amber eyes although I didn't have to see it to know that he was crying.

Good mother, I didn't want this kind of Li Syaoran. It was heartbreaking to see him there, alone and lifeless.

"H-Hey," I heard myself uttering, my voice almost shaking. I was surprised when I heard myself speak. I thought I would not be able to do so. I prepared myself for any harsh words that I was about to hear when Syaoran-kun slowly lifted his head and looked at me.

"Oi Eriol, it's late. Did you eat yet?"

My mind immediately started to process what just happened and yet it seemed I was unable to. Even my clever brain couldn't process Syaoran-kun's words. I was fully expecting to hear foul words from him, a load of cursing, and tons of swears but there was none, not even one bit. Heck, he rather asked if I had eaten of all things.

Had my cousin lost it?

"Ye-Yeah, I already did," I managed to answer while being cautious. I gazed at my cousin and studied him, who in return just stared at me with an amused look. Really, I was beginning to think that Syaoran-kun was hiding something under his sleeve, there was no way he wouldn't be angry at me. In fact, I was with no doubt, expecting him to hate me.

"That's good, we wouldn't want you lose that annoying energetic aura of yours, neh?" Syaoran-kun continued uttering, no hints of malice or hatred in his voice.

I focused my gazed on his face, observing it well. There was something wrong with my cousin, I was sure of it. None of my expectations of our face-to-face moment of truth were happening and that was anything but normal.

I must admit though, that Syaoran-kun did look tired and exhausted just as I expected and somehow, he did not look fine at all which was a relief for me. At least, I knew that he was not pretending.

"You'll surely miss me if a precious cousin such as myself would disappear from your life, am I right Syaoran-kun?" I retorted with my same playful tone, wanting to see how he would react with that statement.

"Yep, you're probably right about that."

Damn, that did it.

This time, I was absolutely certain that Syaoran-kun was far from being fine.

How so?

Because agreeing with that kind statement of mine would be the last thing he'd do.

"Wh-What? You don't seem to like my answer," Syaoran voiced in a confused tone, still smiling. He leaned back and rested his elbows on each of his knees as he continued to converse with me. "Eriol, is something wrong?"

I couldn't believe it. Was this the same Li Syaoran I just spoke with this morning?

"Please get rid of that stupid look of yours, dear cousin," I muttered darkly under my breath. "I would rather have you murder me than see that pathetic look you're showing me." I felt my body shaking in anger, not liking the product that I myself have produced. I was a hundred percent sure that Syaoran-kun would be furious at me, hate me, kick me out of his house and make me go back to England. I was certain of that; and yet, at the same time, I also knew that he would never do something like this…

…I thought I knew that Syaoran-kun would never give up.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Syaoran-kun asked, his confused tone evident which made me angrier. Was he playing dumb? I didn't think my cousin would go this far as to act as if nothing happened.

"Is that all you can say?" I told him, my tone almost accusing. "What happened between you and Sakura-chan?"

If it hadn't been for what you call self-control, I would have been the first man to punch Syaoran-kun hard in the face. What was with that annoying smile he was showing me? Did I perhaps miscalculate the outcome of their situation? My mind began to think and process the possibilities but no matter how I looked at it, it was just impossible for the two to still be together, especially at this rate.

If it weren't for Syaoran-kun's confirmation, I would have thought otherwise.

"I'm not in her life anymore…"

My bones tightened as Syaoran-kun continued smiling in front of me. I felt my body trembling in frustration as I hoped for his amber orbs to show me anything but that nothingness.

"…And I don't know how to deal with it."

"H-How exactly did it go?" I asked, a little hesitant. I was worried that Syaoran-kun's expression may get worse if I continued inquiring. My inner conscience suggested leaving it all for the night and continuing our conversation in the morning but I was too stubborn to comply. I wanted answers now and I wasn't going to allow my cousin to have his way. I didn't care anymore if I sounded selfish and insensitive. All that matters right now was to make sure that I wouldn't wake up in the morning and find Syaoran-kun all cold and lifeless on his bed.

Going overboard? Not at all. Because with Sakura-chan now out of his life, it was not impossible for Syaoran-kun to attempt suicide.

"Tell me, what would you do if the person you trusted the most has lied to you for all your life?" Syaoran asked me, his eyes cold. I began to worry when I noticed his breathing getting heavier the moment I mentioned Sakura-chan's name. Goodness, not only mentally but even his physical body was suffering. Would someone who calls himself gay go this far for a girl?

"I'd surely hate that person without question," I answered in a surprisingly calm voice. My retort sounded harsh but it was the inevitable answer. No man could simply smile happily at you after he realized that the closest person he trusted had been lying to him for all the time they'd been together.

"Really? I thought so too," Syaoran-kun agreed, chuckling a bit. I flinched when I heard his solemn laugh. It was so unlike him to be at this state. "If you ask me, I'd be furious if Sakura didn't hate me after all those lies that I told her."

I didn't say anything. I was sure that what Syaoran-kun said was half a lie and half the truth. It was true that he was going to be mad at Sakura-chan for not hating him but it was also a lie if he said that he wanted her to despise him. Most of the time, I found it strange to see even the most powerful people in the world fall helplessly because of their emotions.

Take me for example; right now, I was loathing myself for making the closest person to me suffer like this. I was on the verge of kneeling down in front of Syaoran-kun and asked for forgiveness.

"She said that if I still care for the slightest friendship we had then I better not show myself to her anymore," Syaoran-kun continued speaking. My resolve almost wavered when my cousin's hands covered his face and bowed down his head in defeat. "She said she doesn't need to be reminded about being betrayed for the past ten years."

"You can't really blame her, can you?" I told Syaoran-kun while fighting the urge not to look away from him. "You did lie to her about almost everything about you."

"I know," Syaoran-kun agreed, chuckling more. "It was stupid of me to do that."

"Stupid indeed," I muttered, trying my best to sound normal. "I mean, who would tell his best friend that he went back to Japan because his parents told him so? That they wanted him to learn the Japanese culture and make Japan his permanent home?" I uttered, crossing my elbows to my chest. "Not to mention, he said parents instead of just 'mother'."

"Making Japan my permanent home would be the last thing the Li Clan would want," said Syaoran-kun in an isolated tone, "and Japanese culture was the last thing my mother would want me to learn."

"Plus, how could someone tell his best friend that he has a nice family? That he had the blessings of the Li Clan when he went back to Japan?" I continued mentioning, enumerating the huge lies that Syaoran-kun told Sakura-chan.

"Well, it would sound odd if a seven year old boy confesses that he went back to Japan all by himself without his mother's permission, all for the sake of his best friend," Syaoran-kun voiced in a melancholic tone, bowing his head even more.

"The worst thing is, how could someone not tell the most important person to him that he hadn't had any communication with his family for seven long years? Especially because of her?"

"If it weren't for my four sisters' stubbornness and determination, it would have been ten years without communication from Hong Kong," Syaoran-kun reminded, his longing for his sisters evident. "For the first time, I felt that I had siblings who cared for me and now, I know that they still do."

"How about Hiiragizawa Eriol?" I courageously asked. Aside from the desire to erase my existence in the world, I knew that Syaoran-kun wanted nothing but to remove me from his sight. I couldn't blame him, it was my fault he was at this kind of state. I broke his trust and I was sure that I couldn't get it back anymore.

"Did you honestly think that I despised you?" Syaoran-kun inquired in an amuse tone. "Eriol, with that idiocy of yours, it would be stupid of me to hate you. I would be wasting my time."

Believe it or not, I just practically and literally stood there, with my mouth hanging open. Syaoran-kun didn't hate me, the person who shattered his trust. I wanted to loath myself so badly as I gazed incredulously at his soft amber orbs. There was no hint of anger in my cousin's eyes, not one bit.

"Bu-But why?" I asked in disbelief, not accepting Syaoran-kun's implied forgiveness. "Sakura-chan doesn't want to see you because of me! I told her everything that you desperately tried to hide from her!" I continued, unable to control myself anymore. I couldn't understand it, why would he not be furious with me? Why wasn't this boy in front of me not blaming me for losing the person he cherished the most?

Syaoran-kun slowly stood up from his seat and walked to a table where a picture of the two of us was displayed. It was a typical image with me grinning widely and him frowning as usual. My cousin may look unhappy in the picture but I knew that it would take a stranger or even an acquaintance a lifetime before he or she could take a picture of Syaoran-kun with them so I considered that opportunity an accomplishment.

"I still don't see the reason why I should hate you," Syaoran calmly replied, unnerved by my sudden outburst as he stared at the picture frame. "You're really an idiot Eriol. Do you sincerely believed that I could loathe the only brother I've ever had?"

I was stunned as I heard Syaoran-kun's words, hating myself even more. I clenched my fist into a ball as realization hit me. Nothing was going according to what I expected was supposed to happen. I couldn't help the urge to smack myself for not trusting my cousin like how he trusted me. I thought I knew him well enough but it seemed I was mistaken. This person in front of me was probably the kindest out of all creatures that I had met in my entire lifetime.

"Eriol, this may sound too cheesy for the both of us but…" Syaoran continued while smiling softly at me despite the emptiness in his eyes. I almost felt a tear leaving one of my eyes when he gave me that undeserving smile of his. After all that I had done, I still received the best brother I could ever wish for.

Aye, from this day on, I was certain that I would do anything for this man in front of me.

"Aside from Sakura, you're the only person I got."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Aw, I am currently enjoying writing in 1st POV. I hope you like Eriol's turn since I had a hard yet enjoyable time writing his thoughts. It was challenging and fun for me to write such a complicated character like him! Let me know what you think, okay? Thank you so much for your time!


	15. Thousand Ways

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hi everyone, sadly, I will not continue giving you replies. Well, it's not that I'm lazy to write back to you guys (DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY NOT!) but it's just that some of our readers here have been complaining about my feedback portion at the bottom of each chapter and some said that they find it annoying and some said that it is against the rules of (which I know) but your authoress is just too stubborn to comply to the administrator's rules...LOL! That's your authoress for you! But hey! Don't be like me, hhe...I'm not proud of it. I'm just being honest with what kind of person I am.

So, therefore, as much as I hate to say it, I can't continue to reply to your feedbacks and I just want you to know that I hate stopping this and it is against my will. I just can't risk of losing this story in the fanfic community just because some readers decided to report my violations to the administrators. So I figured that this is a safer way for us all so that we can continue enjoying reading Topsy Turvy.

I hope you don't mind. I will really miss writing to you guys. PM will not be much of help because that will be too time consuming for me compare to just writing it all it just one go. Thank you and enjoy reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"Love can make us do things that we will never dream of doing"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN :**

_"Thousand Ways"_

* * *

_Any guy can love a thousand girls but,_

_only a rare guy can love one girl in a thousand ways._

_-Anonymous-_

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

Everything about Tokyo was entertaining I thought to myself as I watched the Japanese walk busily in the streets down from my wide window in my office. Strange, Japan wasn't my homeland and yet I loved every bit of it…primarily because it was the only place in the world wherein I found a little girl approached me courageously at the penguin park ten years ago.

"Hey, after I come back from the meeting, can we talk?" I heard Eriol ask from the back of my seat. I turned my sophisticated swivel chair to his direction and noticed that he was not currently the usual idiot cousin of mine.

"I don't mind so long as you put down that expression you're giving me," I told Eriol, certain that the talk he wanted to have with me had nothing to do with the word business.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that, dear cousin?" Eriol questioned back, his arms crossed. A look of pure disapproval was evident on his face as his eyebrows narrowed together. "You haven't told me what happened after you visited Sakura-chan's home this morning."

"The meeting will start soon, I'll talk to you later," I reminded him while forcing myself not to look away from Eriol's observant eyes. "And I assure you that you'll hear everything you want from me once the meeting is done."

"I guess I can leave you alone, for an hour at least," Eriol muttered, not being fooled by my casual act. "I don't want to see your bloody corpse on the floor when I return, you hear me?"

"Suicidal ain't my thing, idiot," I told my cousin, knowing very well that he was worried about me. Heck, I was a hundred percent sure Eriol was because after the night we talked, the guy won't leave me even for just a minute. "Besides, I don't want you going to a voodist or whatever you call them just to call my soul and have you sermon me for my death," I joked good humouredly.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Eriol voiced, smiling. "I might consider that as plan F if ever you do end up committing suicide."

"You're kidding me," I said, chuckling. "I don't know about your Plan A to E but I assure you that you won't have to go to that plan F of yours," I assured Eriol with a smirk.

"Good to hear that," Eriol uttered while sighing in relief. "I'll be back soon so don't go anywhere."

"Just here in my office, right." I just shook my head amusedly and turned my attention back to my wide window while wondering at the same time why Eriol thought I would do such a thing like killing myself. There was no way that would ever happen.

I sighed, now feeling the same emotions I felt just a while ago before Eriol came into my office. I knew without a doubt what exactly I was feeling right now. It was pure torture to put it simply; to the point wherein I would rather choose death instead of living this luxurious life. But no matter how much I wanted to die right now, I couldn't. I didn't have the heart to add another burden to Sakura's shoulder. I was certain the Li Clan would only hold more grudge not only to the Amamiyas but as well as to Sakura and she didn't deserve that.

Not one bit.

I chuckled lightly, remembering my best friend. Sakura may hate me but I knew that she wasn't the type of person who had a cold heart. Regardless of my sins to her, I knew that she would still be affected by my death and may blame herself for it and I would never allow that. I promised to myself that lying to her was the last mistake I'll ever do in my entire lifetime, whether if it was for her sake or mine.

I slowly closed my eyes, allowing myself to indulge to more pain as I tried to remember the still mesmerizing cold look of my best friend's emerald orbs this morning,

**Flashback**

I wanted nothing but to make my reflection disappear on her icy emerald gaze as I stared at her from outside the Kinomoto household. There was no single hint of emotions as Sakura gazed at me as if I was someone who didn't spend the last ten years with her. It had been a week since the last time we saw each other because Eriol and I decided that it would be best to give Sakura some space and some time to think for a while.

It took all my energy just to restrain myself from meeting her. Life felt so different without my best friend. It was something I never wished to happen and yet Fate didn't allow me to escape my sins. I deserved this, didn't I? Because I hurt someone who did nothing but good to me. There was no one to blame but myself.

I was sure back then that I would gladly accept any punishment Destiny has for me or so I thought…

"Sakura," I pleaded desperately, "I know that it's too much and I know that I don't have the right to ask you this anymore but please, will you at least hear me out?" The auburn-haired girl didn't even move an inch as I begged to explain myself to her. "I-I don't want us to be like this."

I thought I was ready for the time everything was to be revealed to her. I was sure that I would be able to take it, no matter how painful it may be but again, I was wrong. Just the mere stare of those green eyes I love so much proved me so.

"Don't bother wasting your time." Sakura's answer was straightforward, her voice completely isolated. "Because regardless of what you tell me, nothing will change between us anymore."

I felt my world stop with her words while a deep invisible stab pierced my chest painfully. "Sa-Sakura I-I want to tell you that I mean-" I wasn't able to continue when Sakura cut me off.

"That you what? That you enjoyed the past ten years of your life making a fool out of me?" Sakura asked mockingly with a disturbing calmness around her. "Geez young master, if you're here just for that then there's no need for you to waste your time on someone as low as me."

"That's not what I meant," I tried to defend, not liking the expression Sakura was showing me.

"Oh, really? Maybe you wanted me to know that I'm the dumbest person you've ever met as well, right? Well, of course, you are as always, perfectly correct about that." Sakura uttered with a confident smile which made me want to look away from her beautiful face. "I mean, I-I'm nothing but a disgrace to my father."

I suddenly held my tongue when I heard her mention Fujioka-san, aware of how a mere mention of Sakura's parents have so much impact on my best friend. "Absolutely a shame to outo-san's name," Sakura mumbled in a barely audible voice. "That's what I am." I wasn't able to see the look of her eyes as she bowed her head down a little and continued. "Kinomoto Fujioka doesn't have a daughter who will allow herself to be played like a thrash for ten damn years."

I flinched uncontrollably with Sakura's use of words, knowing that she never once cursed or used foul terms in her life. I clenched my fist tightly, hating myself even more. What have I done to her?

"I was so happy," Sakura uttered, looking at me again without any hesitation. "Thinking that I have the best person everyone could ever wish for." Sakura's words silenced me, just realizing that she thought of me so highly. My feeling of guilt worsened. I wasn't the only one who was looking up to her.

"Stupid, isn't it?" I grimaced as she chuckled half-heartedly. It was so unlike her to have such a bitter laugh. "I defended you against my brother; believed that no matter what happens, you'll always be the person that I could lean on," Sakura continued without faltering. "Heck, I even made it a verdict never to marry anyone in my lifetime…"

My heart tightened and I could feel my body stop breathing as I listened guiltily to her.

"…so long as it meant being with you for the rest of my life." Kami, this was the only time that I finally accepted the undeniable fact that I tried to deny and prove untrue for so many years.

The realism that I never once deserved to have someone like Kinomoto Sakura.

**End of Flashback**

I could feel my chest breathing heavily as I forced myself to open my eyes. Eriol would definitely strangle me if he ended up bringing me to the hospital due to hyperventilation. I laughed to myself, not exactly sure how to react. I could feel all the agony and frustration inside me and yet no matter how much I tried, not a single tear was falling off my eyes.

Goodness, I couldn't help but blame my seven year old self. What in the world was I thinking back then? Why did I choose to lie and keep everything from Sakura? I bowed down and rested my head on the palms of my hands as I recalled the reasons for lying.

I could see a seven year old me at the back of my memories staring at Sakura's family during my first visit in the Kinomoto household. Everything inside her home was new to me. It was the only time and probably the only commoner's home that I ever went to. I couldn't understand back then why such a small and simple house could bring a strange and yet a welcoming feeling. Touya, together with Nadeshiko and Fujitaka-san were all at the entrance, patiently waiting for their little girl to come home.

Sakura excitedly pulled me inside their house as I hesitantly entered their home and introduced me to her family. There were so many wonderful memories there. It was probably one of those times that I experienced having a true family. Heck, even Touya was someone I would happily talk to back then even if I knew that we didn't like each other. Of course, I knew for a fact that I didn't hate Touya. I may not admit it to him but he was definitely someone I thought of as a big brother; especially with all his bullying.

I chuckled half-heartedly as the anguish worsened, realizing the true reason for my lies. I didn't tell Sakura the truth about my family because I was jealous of the kind of family I have. I wanted her to believe that I have a loving mother just like Nadeshiko-san and that, I have a great father who was very proud of me. Good mother, it wasn't really Sakura that I was lying to. I was lying to no one but to myself.

Be-Because back then, I wanted to make myself believe that I was as happy as them. And as time passed by, I didn't realize that that lie was covered by the happiness Sakura brought to me. It was too late when I finally understood that I didn't need the love of my parents to be happy because I have my best friend beside me; and that was more than enough.

Of course, that wasn't the only lie I made. I also made Sakura believe that I have the blessings of my family when I went back here to Japan after deciding to live here for good. Really, any ordinary person would believe a seven year old boy like me if I said that my parents love the Japanese culture and so they wanted me to learn it. It would have been a ruckus if I told everyone that I went back to Japan at my own will.

The Li Clan did everything in their power to stop me from coming back to Japan but I didn't let them. After meeting Sakura during my short visit, I never wanted to leave her. I could still remember her cute childish sobbing look when she offered her pinky to me.

_"Be back soon, neh Syaoran-kun? Me, okaa-san, otou-san, and Touya-nii will be waiting for you."_

I could still recall Sakura's exact words before I left for the airport. It was that time I realized that I have a family in Japan waiting for me to come back. A family that I wouldn't find in Hongkong or anywhere else.

_"Syaoran-kun, you said you'll be back on my 8th birthday, right?" Sakura's voice rang to my head. "Don't come too late, okay? Because I'm afraid to wait alone at the swing when it's dark."_

I smiled painfully as I tried to squeeze my head with my hands. Sakura's little voice kept ringing to my head. I remembered it all, the words that gave the seven year old me the strength and will to stand up against the whole powerful Li Clan.

_"Oi gaki, if you make Sakura cry on her birthday, I'll hit you bad," Touya threatened playfully while ruffling my hair._ Now that I thought about it, I guess I was able to be attached to him, in a random way.

_"Remember that you're always welcome in our home, okay Syaoran-kun?" Fujitaka-san reminded me while squeezing my little shoulders gently._

_"Say hello to your mother for me, okay Syaoran-kun?" Nadeshiko told me while giving me a hug._

Sakura's parents were probably the next two people that I was looking forward to meet again after I went back to Hong Kong. They were the ones who gave me the chance to have wonderful parents.

_"Don't forget, okay Syaoran-kun? You'll always be my best, best, best friend until we're like okaa-san and otou-san."_

I smiled despite the agony inside me. It was so like Sakura to say those words. I was sure that she didn't have any idea about what she said when she told me that we'll be like her parents someday. I stopped remembering for a moment when I suddenly noticed that there was something wrong with Nadeshiko-san's words to me.

**_"Say hello to your mother for me, okay Syaoran-kun?"_**

That couldn't have been a simple mistake, could it? I asked myself shakily. It would be so inappropriate for Nadeshiko-san to mention just my mother instead of both of my parents. I was sure that I didn't tell them about my late father unless…

My body began to turn cold as realization hit me for the fifth time, this time with a very hard blow. Kinomoto Amamiya Nadeshiko has known it all along. That I was born to the most powerful family in the world and that…

…despite being a Li, she still openly accepted me into her small family.

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

I'm still kind of depress that I won't be able to write back to you again but I guess I have to move on. I will really miss you guys!


	16. An Inescapable Feud

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Wow! Honestly, I don't have any excuse for my long update. I guess it took me a while to finish the other chapter for my Vampire Knight fic. I mean, one month is really long already for one chapter right? I was having a hard time making that chapter look good and have rewritten it so many times during my free time…and to think this CCS fic only took me two days…haha..silly me. Oh well, I hope both this fic and my VK fandom are all worth it. I really worked hard to write this all. And look! This chapter contains more than 3000 words (my replies not included yet) and if you compare it to my other posts, you would consider it an accomplishment! So be proud of me my wonderful readers! This is all for you guys! Enjoy reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**T O P S Y T U R V Y**

… _"A Romeo and Juliet's Story...so not"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN :**

_"An Inescapable Feud"_

* * *

_Families are bound by blood even without love._

_But is the bond of love stronger than any ties bounded by blood?_

* * *

It was a rainy day at Tomoeda. No birds were heard chirping, there was no joyous laughter from the children on the sidewalk, and no ice cream truck singing its usual tune; just the sound of the loud pouring rain and the strong gust of the wind.

"I see, so it really was you back then," Amamiya Misaki commented as he sat comfortably on the couch of the Kinomoto household. "You were the little girl I welcomed at my summer house before."

"Hai," Kinomoto Sakura agreed with a small smile on her face, her brother Touya seated beside her. "I was only ten years old when okaa-san and outo-san along with Touya-nii and Yukito-nii had a summer trip near your summerhouse."

"Yes, your mother Nadeshiko loved that place since she was young," Misaki added with a reminiscing look. "She preferred staying at our summerhouse than going out of the country for vacation."

"Thank you very much for welcoming me back then," Sakura thanked gratefully, still surprised after she came home from school. She didn't expect to find her brother talking to a huge old man inside their home. Not to mention, her brother introduced him as their great grandfather, their late mother's grandfather.

"I should be the one thanking you," Misaki informed while sipping a cup of lemon tea Sakura had prepared for the three of them. "Spending that summer with you was one of the greatest vacations I've had for the longest time."

"I'm sorry but could we go straight to the point?" Touya intervened with an isolated tone. He moved closer to his sister and encircled his arms around Sakura's shoulder. "You still haven't told me why you suddenly decided to show yourself to us after all this time."

"Onii-cha-," Sakura tried to begin but stopped when Touya gently squeezed her shoulders, assuring her that he knew what he was doing. Sakura glanced worriedly at her brother, whom she noticed hadn't released a smile since she came home. She guessed that he was hoping she would come later than she did. She removed her attention from him and focused it once again at their grandfather. She was not sure what exactly had happened between the two before she came home but she was certain that her brother didn't want their grandfather inside their family.

"I'm here to ask you and your sister to allow me to make up for all the losses I owe you," Misaki answered truthfully, "it's not only my responsibility as your grandfather but it is also my way of asking forgiveness for what I have done to your mother."

"We don't nee-" said Touya but this time Sakura cut him off.

"I'm sorry grandfather but I don't think there's a need for you to do that anymore," Sakura answered for her brother, a look of determination evident on her face. "I'm sure okaa-san already forgave you for whatever you did a long time ago. And with regards for the losses you want to make it up to us, onii-chan and I do not see it as your responsibility."

"Are you implying that you and your brother do not need me and the support of the Amamiya family?" Misaki asked carefully, leveling his tone. In all honesty, he was not expecting Sakura to answer in place of her brother. It seemed he overlooked the capabilities of the younger Kinomoto. He almost scowled at the thought that Sakura had the same attitude as her father, more than her brother Touya ever did, which displeased him more.

"That's not what I meant grandfather. I don't mean any disrespect," Sakura answered with a gentle smile on her face. "It's just that, don't you think it would be much better if you see us as more of your grandchildren to whom you wanted to spend time with rather than as a responsibility?" The head of the famous Amamiya family remained still on his seat as he studied the auburn haired girl. There was no hint of hate or malice in her eyes as she said those words, only truth and honesty. It seemed he was mistaken; the younger Kinomoto was a mix of her father and mother. It was so like of his Nadeshiko to say those same exact words to him, which also meant that Sakura would be unexpectedly harder to handle than her brother.

"I believe we can do something about that if you and your brother are willing to cooperate," Misaki finally agreed, aware that it would be careless of him to underestimate the two Kinomotos…especially when he knew that both were well acquainted with the Amamiya's well known enemy.

"Grandfather, I also want to make this one thing clear," Sakura added with a serious and decided look on her face. "Touya-nii and I have already expected that you'll be appearing to us anytime soon and we have already discussed about what may happen after our meeting." The older Amamiya evidently looked surprised with Sakura's words. He clenched his fists tightly, an ugly thought already forming in his mind. He should have expected the possibility that Touya and Sakura would have known even before he introduced himself to whom they were related to. They definitely received the information from the…he refrained from heaving a sigh, not wanting to show any vulnerability to the two Kinomotos.

"Is that what you want to clear up, or is it something else?" Misaki inquired in a knowing tone, knowing full well that the next words that would come from Sakura's lips would be the greatest barrier between them.

"I'm sorry grandfather," Sakura apologized while her tone of confidence still remained in her voice, "but I want you to know that Touya-nii and I will neither be involved nor participate in your family feud with the Li Clan."

"I thought you would say that," Misaki muttered with an angry tone, this time not caring to show his displeasure. "It seems that arrogant Li Syaoran and his all-knowing mother already informed you about me long before I showed myself to you." He was absolutely certain that the two powerful Li figures prepared everything from the start. It was obvious that Li Yelan planned to use her only son to take advantage of the time he disowned his only granddaughter Nadeshiko. Misaki had to admit though, that the Li Clan had devised a well organized scheme to take revenge on the Amamiyas.

"Syaoran-kun and his mother had nothing to do with this," Sakura defended, even more determinedly. "There may be a feud between your family and the Li Clan but I'm sure Syaoran-kun would never take advantage of anyone."

"Such a silly, naïve girl you are," Misaki commented, smirking. "You don't know anything about our families. Oh, if you wish, you could blame your father for being a good for nothing commone-"

"Watch your words, old man," Touya hissed in a murderous tone. "I swear that one more word of insult about my father from you and I will not hesitate to do something bad to you." This time, Misaki kept his mouth shut, not wanting to test the older Kinomoto's patience. He was well aware about the two's physical skills in combat; both were trained judo and karate since they were kids. Not to mention, he came alone at his own will. He wouldn't dare underestimate the protectiveness of the two towards their father.

"Grandfather, I really don't care if you insult me or not," Sakura commented while holding her brother's hand tightly, begging him to calm down. "But I won't forgive you if you say anything more ill about my father and Syaoran-kun's family."

Finally, Amamiya Misaki heaved a deep sighed, and allowed himself to surrender to the two. "Fine, you will not hear anything from me about your father but I cannot assure you about the Li Clan. Once you enter the society of the Amamiyas, I cannot guarantee that you will not hear insults from our family members towards the Li Clan."

"I'm sure we could handle it," Sakura assured their grandfather. "Onii-chan and I are willing to be a part of okaa-san's family but it doesn't mean that we'll participate in the feud you have with the Li Clan."

"I will not argue with you about this, at least not for now," Misaki informed the two before standing up. It seemed he didn't have a choice but to oblige to the Kinomoto sibling's wishes…for the mean time. "So, shall we shake hands as a gesture of our agreement?" Before he could even offer his hand for a handshake, Sakura has already leaped up and gave him a big tight hug. He was astounded by the young girl's actions, not once expecting that he would receive one from them, especially after he just straightforwardly insulted their father.

"Gomen, I really have wanted to do this for a long time now," Sakura confessed with enthusiasm in her voice. "I'm so happy I still have a grandfather to hug like this." Misaki's gaze softened at Sakura's words and welcomed the warmth his granddaughter was giving him. It had been so long since someone has hugged him like this. He glanced at Touya who also had a gentler look on his face as he watched the two of them. It seemed his sister had a big effect on him.

"No matter how I look at you, you really are like my Nadeshiko, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

This was the third time I blinked my eyes consecutively. I was not sure if I was reading all the letters on the paper correctly. It seemed so unreal and I dare say ridiculous. My own mind wouldn't even recognize the words that were written on it.

"So, what does the letter say?" Eriol asked curiously, patiently waiting for me to finish reading which I already did ten minutes ago. I didn't say anything and instead tried to read the letter closer to me. "Oh please my cute dear little cousin, you're starting to look like an idiot there with your eyes all bulged out."

"I'll treat you to any restaurant you want if you manage not to make your eyes bulge on this one," I told him with an annoyed look as I handed him the letter. "And for that matter, I do not intend to replace you on your idiot throne dear cousin." Eriol simply just raised his eyebrows at me and began reading the letter sent to me just a while ago. I smirked proudly as I watched my cousin's eyes scanned the letter over and over again. He then looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"I'm surprised too," I admitted while leaning on my swivel chair, "I don't know what the Li Clan is planning."

"I can't believe that after boldly disobeying your mother's orders they still decided to retain all your privileges of being the future Li Clan leader," Eriol uttered, shaking his head, still astonished. "I don't know if they are up to something but on the good side, that would mean that you could still use your power to protect Sakura-chan, especially now that Amamiya Misaki has shown himself to them."

"You're right," I agreed, remembering the latest report our investigator had given us just that morning. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I knew that without the Li Clan's influence at my side, I wouldn't be able to defend Sakura from her grandfather. I didn't have a choice but to rely on my family's power to protect the person most important to me. "This is the only way to assure Sakura's safety."

"You know, I think the Li Clan didn't allow you to cut ties with them because they don't want to repeat the same mistake of Amamiya Misaki," Eriol voiced collectively while adjusting his glasses.

"They didn't want me to be disowned like Nadeshiko-san," I finished for Eriol. I gripped the pen I was holding in my hand as I thought of how painful it was for Sakura's mother to leave the only father figure she had.

"What do you plan to do?" Eriol asked. "You have all the power to go up against the Amamiyas now."

"For now, I don't plan to do anything," I told Eriol honestly. "So long as the Amamiyas don't force Sakura on something she doesn't want then I will not interfere."

"You really trust her, neh?" Eriol uttered with a knowing tone, chuckling. "You believe Sakura-chan will find her way to her grandfather's heart. That is why you plan to only make a move if you think Sakura-chan will be in danger."

"I don't just believe. I know she'll find her way to him," I corrected Eriol, never doubting my words. "She will the way her mother wasn't able to." I smiled secretly as I remembered my best friend. I could still feel the anguish inside me as I thought of her from time to time. I didn't really care if Sakura wanted my help or not, I decided to do this because I knew I would never forgive myself if she ended up being trapped in her grandfather's hands. I wanted…no, I needed to assure myself that Sakura would be happy with her life, even when I knew that I would never have the chance to be a part of it anymore…ever.

"Now that you mentioned Sakura-chan's mother, what do you think about her knowing who you really are from the very start?" Eriol asked me, his thoughts in a deep ponder. My cousin's question almost made me flinch. I wasn't sure about it yet but I was certain that Nadeshiko-san would not, in any way, disrespect my parents.

_"Say hello to your mother for me, okay Syaoran-kun?"_

I couldn't give a good and convincing reason as to why she would only mention my mother instead of both her and my father. No matter how I thought about it, Nadeshiko-san wasn't just the type to disregard people, especially not my parents. So again, why would she say such thing?

"The only thing that's clear to me now is the high possibility that Nadeshiko-san really knew who I really am," I answered, a deep thought in my mind. "After all, she came from one of the most powerful families in the world so a mere mention of the Li name would make her think twice about me." I was almost absolutely sure about that fact but still, there was something about Nadeshiko-san that made me uncertain of almost everything else that I believed in.

"With the look you have now, it's easy to tell that you still refuse to accept the significance of Nadeshiko-san to what we all know," Eriol voiced while gazing at me with a contemplating expression. I heaved a deep sigh, noting how Eriol managed to bulls eye exactly what was going on around my mind.

"I still prefer to believe that it's all just a mere coincidence," I told Eriol while playing with the pen I had in my right hand. "Because everything would be much harder if what you proposed to me last night was true."

"Oh, you really think so?" Eriol asked again; he seemed skeptical with my answer.

"Like I said, it could just be a coincidence and nothing more," I still pressed in, refusing to believe that Nadeshiko-san had something to do with the feud between our families. "Amamiya Misaki probably disowned her because she chose to marry a commoner; and I believe her marrying Fujitaka-san doesn't have anything to do with our family feud."

"Whatever you say," said Eriol while chuckling. I glared at him, not liking the fact that he still chose to think that Nadeshiko-san had something to do with everything that was happening. "I wonder…" My idiotic cousin murmured and then he simply just gave me a sly smile, as if telling me that he knew more than I did. For some reason, Eriol did give me this feeling that he knew something that he didn't want me to find out. I tried to shake the thought and chose to believe Eriol's judgment. I may have no idea about what my cousin was up to but I was sure that he would never do something that would put me in danger. I trust him that much.

"Wonder what?"

"Dear little cute cousin…" Eriol began while an aura of seriousness radiated around him.

"…do you think that it is really just a mere coincidence that the time the feud between our family and the Amamiyas worsened happened to be the same time as when Nadeshiko-san was disowned?"

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

So, what do you think of the story so far? I hope you like it! I'll be writing a five to six thousand words next chapter. Consider it as my Christmas gift to you guys! It's the least I can do for all the support you have shown me. So expect it from me, okay? I'll be expecting your reviews as well! Thank you very much!


	17. My Christmas Present

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hiya! Here is my present for you! A long and hopefully a wonderful Christmas chapter gift to you guys! My beta-readers and I really worked hard on this and we hope you'll like it. My only wish for you my awesome readers is to have a nice, pleasant, and happy Christmas with your family, friends, and love ones. Don't let things keep you down, okay? Always remember that there would always be people cheering out for you (me included ^_^).

Again, Happy Wonderful Merry Christmas to you guys! Enjoy reading! I'm looking forward to hear your great, cozy, and exciting stories!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**TOPSY TURVY**

_… "Christmas is equal to love"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN :**

_"My Christmas Present"

* * *

_

_Christmas connects everyone's hearts_

_and neither time nor space could do anything about it.

* * *

_

Hiiragizawa Eriol strolled around the busy streets of Tokyo and had continuously kept checking each store he thought would give him the thing that he was searching for. The English gentlemen looked above him and smiled at the different colorful lights surrounding Tokyo. It was Christmas season already and it seemed that it had been quite a while since he arrived in Japan. He carefully adjusted his sophisticated scarf around his neck, making sure that he wouldn't catch a cold from the snow that was about to fall down anytime soon.

"Really, my cute dear little Syaoran-kun should be thankful for having such a caring and adorable cousin like me…" Eriol muttered with a smile on his face. He didn't really know why but he just suddenly found himself walking in the streets of Tokyo when he realized that he hadn't gotten a Christmas gift for the future Li heir yet. "I wonder where that store transferred to…" Eriol wondered as he tried to find a familiar shop that had amused him when he first visited Japan.

He remembered trying to secretly bring Sakura there but failed to due to Syaoran's over protectiveness. Oh well, he guessed that he had to trust his own taste. He needed to find a gift that Syaoran would not be able to throw away this time.

Eriol smirked when he remembered his last Christmas gift to Syaoran. He even had his HD flat screen prepared in England to be connected to Syaoran's line in Japan so that his cousin could contact him immediately like how you do it on video calls. Really, now that Eriol thought about it, it was more of Syaoran giving him his Christmas present than the other way around. It was so far the most amusing gift Syaoran had unconsciously given him.

"_Eriol you idiot! What do you think these are?"_

_Eriol silently and peacefully sipped his tea and blissfully listened to his cousin's loud yelling._

"_You never learn! Didn't I tell you before that I don't need these gifts of yours?"_

_It was so cute of his cousin to have his flustered face all over his screen. Yep, this gift of his was definitely worth it._

"_Argh! You're really an idiot! Because of you, I'm suddenly wondering if I have to change my address!"_

_Eriol chuckled. "That would be pointless dear cousin. I know you too much."_

"_I'm not referring to our hide and seek game!" Syaoran exclaimed with a tone of embarrassment. "You're just lucky that you know England more than me!"_

"_Like I said, I wasn't referring to the game that you never won against me," Eriol informed with an intriguing voice. "Although, are you implying that if we play hide and seek in Japan, you'll finally win against me?"_

"_Tch. Of course I will. I know my home too well, thank you," Syaoran proudly exclaimed and then suddenly noticed…"Oi! Don't go changing the topic on me now! Your gift! I haven't forgotten about it yet!" Eriol almost sweat dropped. He was sure that Syaoran's business enemies would pay him their fortunes just to know what thing could make the great and famous future Li Clan act like this._

"_Don't you like my gift dear cousin?"_

"_Of course not! How many times did I tell you not to send me Christmas gifts anymore? Geez, I'm so glad I decided to open your gift before Sakura arrives."_

"_You should have waited for her then. I'm sure she'll appreciate my present," said Eriol with a sly smile. His grin widened when he saw the tomato color on Syaoran's face._

"_You really are insane! I mean, how do you expect me to like these porn magazines? Especially Sakura?"_

"_So you don't like it?"_

"_Of course I don't! Heck, I'm gay! Remember?"_

"_So, my plan for you to be aroused by the most pornographic pictures in the world is useless?" Eriol asked in an almost disappointing expression._

"_What? Now, I'm more curious as to how you managed to get these things in your hands! You're still underage like me!" Syaoran reminded, admonishment in his tone. "Eriol, you should be more careful with your actions. Don't go abusing our power."_

"_I am not abusing my powers my dear cousin. I mean, have you really checked what's written on the actual magazines I sent you?"_

"_No, I didn't have to because knowing you, you purposely sent me some porn just to test my sexual orientation."_

"_How cruel dear cousin, I'm not that bad. I meant good on this one."_

_Eriol watched his cousin giving him a suspicious look on his flat screen television while carefully and cautiously opening his gifts._

"_Do not worry Syaoran-kun, I promise that there is no porn in those magazines."_

_The blue haired gentleman excitedly watched his cousin scan the magazines he sent him and was amazed with the different expressions Syaoran had on his face. 'Yep, definitely worth it.' Eriol thought to himself._

"_Th-This is worse than the porn!" Syaoran exclaimed while focusing the magazines on his video camera. These magazines are full of articles and pictures about you!"_

"_Well, you don't have to thank me dear cousin. I know how much you like my gift…" Eriol informed in a proud manner and continued to say something about his cover magazines._

"_Wei, please come here," Syaoran ordered on his speaker and within a few minutes Wei was at his side._

"…_I know without a doubt that you want to read all the latest news about your favorite and caring cousin so there! I sent it all to you! Feel free to email your comments to me."_

"_Yes young master?"_

"_Throw all of this."_

"_What? Syaoran-kun, don't be so mean! Those are all for you!"_

"_Nope, don't need it. I'm hanging up now."_

"_Fine. Next time I'll send you a better gift."_

"_Please, don't. That would be the best gift then."_

"_Happy Holidays, dear cousin."_

"_Same to you."_

And there, that was how their previous Christmas passed. Oh well, Syaoran wouldn't be able to blame him if he found out that he gave him a present in return. Eriol smirked again when he felt his cell phone vibrating from his pocket. Speaking of the topic, his cousin was calling him.

"What's up dear cousin?"

"Where are you?"

"Just walking around, why?"

"Well, I found this video in your room and I thought of watching it."

"Eh? It's so not like you to use another person's things without permission," Eriol reminded, a sly smile forming on his lips once again.

"Well, I wouldn't have used something of your property if I hadn't seen my name on it."

"Really? What did it say?"

"The DVD had a title of 'My Cute Dear Little Cousin's Christmas gift, year 2009."

"Your name is not on it."

"Who else is your cute dear little cousin then?"

"Fine, and so?"

"Well you see, because I was curious of the DVD that has my name on it-"

"It's my nickname for you, not your actual name."

"Arg, whatever. Like I was saying, I got curious because the DVD that has my nickname on it implies that I gave you a Christmas present which I recall, I didn't. So it's only natural that I will watch it, do you get me? Just to remember if I really did give you a gift."

"Yes, I perfectly understand what you mean dear cousin. And then?"

"Oh, I'm sure you have watched this video a lot of times already. I could give you many reasons as to why you would."

"Indeed. Yes. That is actually one of my favorite videos. Anything else?"

"Well, I just want to tell you to be home at 9 pm. We'll have a late dinner. I'm cooking."

"Sure, I'll be home before 9 then. I'm looking forward to eating your dishes."

"Make sure to drop by the pharmacy and buy some anti-poison drugs."

"I sure will. Again, anything else?"

"You would really have lost if we played hide and seek here in Japan you know."

"Oh? Do you want to prove that to me?"

"Well, it would be Christmas Eve soon so I have a lot of time to play with you."

"Fine by me then."

"Ok, take care then."

"You too, don't put too much poison in my food."

"I'll try my best."

Eriol chuckled after hanging up. Really, his cousin was so adorable. He couldn't help but wonder what Syaoran's expression was when he watched the Christmas video he recorded a year ago. He would find out soon enough. The English gentleman took a deep breath and tried his best to stop chuckling as he proceeded to search for the store that he was trying to find. This time, he was definitely going to make this occasion special for his cousin. He would make sure of that.

This was his first Christmas with Syaoran in Japan and the second in general if he included his Christmas with him in Hong Kong but Eriol didn't want to consider that as his first Christmas with Syaoran because that particular December 25th was the same day Li Xiao Kaze, the previous Li heir, Syaoran's father, passed away. Eriol suddenly clenched his fists, not really wanting to remember that particular day. He could still remember the look of despair at his three year old cousin's chocolate amber orbs as his father gave him the final rite of being the next Li Clan leader.

He was not sure if it was possible, but it seemed he and Syaoran could still remember that particular day despite their very young age. He could understand if Syaoran would remember because that could have been a traumatic experience for him but he, Hiiragizawa Eriol? Why did he remember? Eriol sighed, already knowing the answer to his own question. Because seeing Syaoran in that state was more than a trauma for him. He could still remember his excitement when he learned that he'll be spending his Christmas in Hong Kong. It was his first time to be with Syaoran on a special holiday.

But it seemed Fate was not happy because he didn't allow them to have a happy Christmas Eve together.

"It's best not to remember for now," Eriol told himself while trying to maintain a calm mind. "This time, I will fix the Christmas Eve fate destroyed years ago. I will not let Syaoran-kun give me that solemn look anymore. That's a promise."

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

A smile managed to make its way to my lips after I hung up with Eriol. That idiot, how did he manage to keep such dangerous things from me? I bet he purposely left that video for me to see; probably to annoy his so called dear little cute cousin.

Really, should I be angry of Eriol for recording our conversation last Christmas or should I be happy that I wouldn't be spending the holiday alone? I guessed that allowing him to keep that video wouldn't hurt as much as eating alone in my mansion. I carefully stopped chopping the onions for the toppings of the turkey I was baking and closed my eyes. I didn't want to experience that time wherein I was not allowed anymore to eat with my family in Hong Kong. I didn't want to ever recall the day I was proclaimed as the future Li Heir. The day when my life changed to something I never asked for.

"Young Master, the gift you asked me to prepare for Eriol-sama is in your room. Do you need anything else?" My loyal butler asked respectfully.

"That's all, Wei. I'll wrap Eriol's gift on my own. Thank you."

"Hai young master."

I wondered what Eriol was doing right now. All he told me was that he was walking in the streets. Knowing him, he was probably looking for a present for me. I almost shivered at the thought. That idiotic cousin of mine must have planned something for me. Heck, if Eriol even dared to give me porn magazines then forgive me if I started wishing for my own insanity.

"Syaoran-sama."

I confusedly turned my attention to my butler and realized that he hadn't left my side at all.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, Wei?" I asked while at the same time aware that Wei was more serious than his usual self.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I've been debating for some time now about whether I should inform you about Eriol-sama." Now, that really got my attention. It was so rare of my butler to involve himself with our own daily lives even though he knew too much already.

"What of Eriol?"

"Eriol-sama has been spending less sleep at our library every night. He also asked me not to inform you about his routine nightly activity. According to Eriol-sama, he said that it would be a waste of your time if you decide to scold him and give him a sermon about fatigue and taking care of his health."

It was so like of my cousin to say those words; and he was right about me giving him a lecture about his health. I was not going to allow Eriol to get sick under my care. I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on whatever I was doing if I knew that my cousin who I have relied on for so long would be ill just because I hadn't been responsible and I dare say thoughtful enough to make sure that he was in good health. I didn't think that I would be able to take losing another important person to me, especially now that Eriol and I have gotten closer.

"Do you know what he's doing in the library?"

"Sumimasen, young-master. But it would be beyond my boundary to step in on that line." Wei apologized sincerely. "I know that you wouldn't appreciate me invading Eriol-sama's privacy. " I must admit, Wei knew me so much that I doubt he would ever disappoint me.

"I understand. Thank you for informing me," I told my butler gratefully; proud that I have the best butler that I could ever ask for.

"You're welcome, Syaoran-sama. I value your and Eriol-sama's trust. I only wish the best for you."

"I know and I feel the same way," I informed Wei, smiling. "You've been with me from the moment I was born and I hope that you're aware of how much I appreciate your service. You're already family to me."

"Likewise, young-master," Wei, this time with a warm smile on his face, uttered. "Being at your service is the greatest goal that I have yet to accomplish."

"Well, I can assure you that you've done more than enough," I reminded my butler, chuckling. "I guess I have to check the library while waiting for the turkey to be cooked. Who knows what our annoying guest is up to this time."

"Hai, Syaoran-sama," said Wei before bowing his head in respect. "Before I take my leave, is there anything else that you need?"

"Yes, there's one more thing." I began before grinning. "Will you do us the honor of eating with me and Eriol this Christmas Eve? Please make sure to ask our other workers as well."

Wei, for the first time, had a stunned look on his face. I guessed he wasn't expecting that. "Forgive me if I'm being rude but did I hear you right, young-master?"

"Yup, you heard me," I confirmed, still grinning. "I also have gifts for all of you, Eriol and I wrapped it all by ourselves; the ones at the Christmas tree."

"I honestly don't know what to say."

I just laughed well naturedly, feeling quite accomplished. Even for me, it was hard to make Wei speechless.

"A smile and a thank you from you will be enough." I just remembered that I have never eaten with Wei for the past seventeen years and that just seemed awful of me. "Although, I should really be the one thanking you guys. I'm sorry if I never invited you before."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Syaoran-sama. I know that you are not one to disregard people," Wei assured me confidently. "It is not your fault to be tied and compelled with the Li Clan's tradition."

"Well, whether the Li Clan likes it or not, they don't have a choice but to let me do what I like." Yes, now that I have forwardly told my family that I didn't care about being disowned, I could finally allow myself to cut my ties on the Li Clan's traditions. "Besides, I don't really get the point as to why the Li heir should eat alone at the table. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"I couldn't help but agree to that, young master."

"Glad we feel the same way," I told Wei, who just simply nodded his head. "So I'll be expecting you then?"

"Hai, young-master. All your attendants and I will be in your dining room with you and Eriol-sama. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled with the news. Thank you for the opportunity."

"That's great then and like I said, it should be us doing the thanking." I informed for the second time, chuckling. "You can leave now and inform the others. I'll go ahead and see what Eriol is up to."

"Yes, Syaoran-sama."

After Wei dismissed himself, I made my way to our library with a perplexed look. What exactly was my idiotic cousin doing in the library? No wonder I was always in bed before him. I thought that Eriol's lack of sleep was due to our work but with Wei's thoughtful concern, I guess I was mistaken. I should have noticed that he was up to something from the moment he started acting differently some time ago when we talked about Sakura's mother.

**Flashback**

"_Dear little cute cousin, do you think that it is really just a mere coincidence that the time the feud between our family and the Amamiyas began happened to be the same time as when Nadeshiko-san was disowned?"_

I frowned, wondering why Eriol wouldn't drop the topic. No matter how I looked at the situation, it just seemed impossible to include Nadeshiko-san in all of this. "Will you do me a favor and just forget about this?" My cousin gazed at me again with a look that I couldn't understand and then he suddenly smiled at me. For once, I was actually happy that he was back to his idiotic self again.

"Fine, I won't force you to think about it," said Eriol with enthusiasm in his voice. "But since I let you off on this one…" I almost grimaced when my cousin gave me one of his nerve-wrecking smiles. I had a good guess as to what he wanted to ask me. "…then will you at least let me know about the progress you made with Sakura-chan?"

"Baka, don't say it like that," I admonished while throwing a ball of paper at him. "You make it sound like I'm making a move on my best friend."

"Oh please Syaoran-kun, there is no way in the world that I will want my gay cousin to court Sakura-chan, especially when I'm still planning to propose to her after all this commotion."

I felt my world suddenly stopping when Eriol said the thing that now made me unsure of my chance to spend the rest of my life with Sakura. Despite all the problems that I was experiencing now, the thought of my English cousin having a greater percentage of success to catch Sakura's heart never left my mind. I was somehow, or rather, desperately praying that Eriol would at least forget or set aside his affection for my best friend until I figured out a way to help her with the Amamiya family. I needed enough time to make sure that Sakura would be happy even when she was not with me anymore. I knew that it was the only thing I could do to make amends for what I did to her.

"She will be safe with me, Syaoran-kun," said Eriol as if he noticed the impact of his words on me. "I can promise you that."

"I know." I replied carefully while turning my swivel chair at my large windows, making sure that Eriol wouldn't see the expression I was wearing right now because I knew that he would not stop making fun about it. "Sakura is safe with you. I'm certain because…"

"…I trust you."

I didn't feel any hatred as I uttered those words. Eriol really has been the only person next to Sakura who had stayed with me. Whether it was about our family business, my rebellion against the Li Clan, or even if it was about Sakura, he never once complained about anything I did. Eriol did not once object or refused to do what I asked him to when it came to the massive workload of the Li Empire and instead, he openly took the opportunity to make sure that all the things that I ordered him were perfect and even better than what I expected him to perform.

I almost chuckled; the Li Clan should be thankful that they were blessed with such talented and gifted bloodlines. Not to mention, they should be grateful that we didn't take advantage of taking full control over all the business we have here in Japan. I was sure that they were already aware that I could do it by myself with ease and I was absolutely certain that the Li Clan was now scrutinizing every step I was taking, especially now that I have Eriol by my side. Heh, I guessed our family figured out that Eriol and I made a formidable team.

I curiously glanced in Eriol's direction when I didn't hear a word from him and I was quite stunned when he had this indescribable look on his face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, a little worried. Still, my cousin didn't utter a single word and continued staring at me. "Do I not look like the type to say such thing to you?" I kept on inquiring, wondering why he wouldn't say a word. "Look, I meant what I said, alright? No matter how much I hate to admit it, I trust you and I'm thankful to have you here with me despite you being an idiot from time to time," I told him.

I wanted to assure my cousin that I was very grateful; that I appreciated every single thing he had done for me.

"Baka."

My eyebrows almost furrowed. Okay. After all those words of thanks and praises, that was Eriol's reply?

"I have another meeting which will start in 10 minutes. I have to go and get ready," said Eriol and started walking out of my office.

I was officially confused. What just happened?

"And oh, for the record," Eriol stopped from his track and gave me a serious face. "You really are the idiot this time."

With that, he left my office and indeed for the record, I was, for the first time, unable to rationalize my cousin's idiotic brain.

**End of Flashback**

I frowned with that thought. Now that I thought about it, Eriol didn't really explain his behavior to me. I remembered waiting for their meeting to finish and I was expecting that he would say something about his unusual behavior but I heard nothing from him. He just simply acted like his usual idiotic self.

I carefully scanned our library after arriving and found nothing unusual, "He probably hid whatever he was doing here," I muttered to myself while continuing to search for anything that could have caught my cousin's interest. I almost decided to just confront Eriol myself when I suddenly noticed a book that I never saw before carefully tucked in on one of my favorite shelves. I curiously took it and realize that the book didn't belong to me.

I opened the book and noticed that that the book was not an actual book but more of a compilation of paper. Most of the pages were ripped but it seemed someone had used tape to put it together. "I guess this is what Eriol's been busy with." I told myself while examining the neat hand writing of the person who wrote these pages. It was certainly not Eriol's that I was sure of.

"Please don't tell me my English cousin stole someone else's diary," I prayed when I realized that the book that I was holding was actually an old diary that was compiled by someone, probably by Eriol. After some debating with myself, I finally decided to read the first page concluding that I wouldn't find the answers to Eriol's actions unless I found it out for myself. I sat comfortably on my black leather couch and took note of the person's feminine hand writing. The diary read…

_April 7, 1987_

_Dear Ka-kun,_

_Guess what happened today? I guess you can't really tell me, neh? Don't worry, I understand you XD. Well, let me enlighten you, my beloved diary. My first day in high school turned out to be the exact opposite of what I was hoping for. I was so excited to meet my teachers and of course make new friends but this certain new so called exchange student ruined everything._

"My name is Li Xiao Kaze." A boy who looked the same age as me, introduced. I must admit, even for me, it would be a lie to deny that the guy has the look that even models would pay millions for. He has these somehow attractive amber eyes and chestnut messy hair. He was coolly standing in front of the class with a confident look on his face. "And that klutzy girl over there with emerald eyes is Amamiya Nadeshiko. We are engaged so I'll really appreciate it if you stay away from us. Our names pretty much say everything so I presume you don't need an explanation as to why you should leave us alone."

I suddenly stood from my seat, wanting to demand an explanation from this Kaze guy who claimed that he was a Li and that we were engaged. What nonsense! I was never betrothed to anyone! Especially not to this guy who looked so cocky and so proud of his powerful family! I was about to retort but was unable to.

"Oi klutzy-shiko, before you say a word, I'll advise that you go back to your seat and stay quiet. I don't want you, whom is engaged to me, to embarrass herself in public. So please spare me." Li Kaze told me, his eyes never leaving my spot. I begrudgingly went back to my seat and tried the best that I could not to lash out at him.

_Oh, Ka-kun! If only you know how I felt back then. I was on the verge of losing control! How could he embarrass me like that? And klutzy-shiko? Does he intend to call me that from now on? I don't deserve such humiliation! I'm Amamiya Nadeshiko, the only heir of the Amamiya's vast wealth. I may be fourteen years old but no one has ever dared saying that to me. Much less a boy my age!_

"Hey, pretty boy! Just who do you think you are?" I asked angrily during break time. "What right do you have to openly expose my identity to the public?"

"Pretty boy?" Li Kaze inquired with a look of disbelief. "Are you referring to me klutzy-shiko?"

"Yes! You pretty boy!" I placed my hands on each side of my waist and furiously continued. "Do you know how long and difficult it was to finally convince my grandfather to allow me to attend this school?"

"Do you really like asking different questions at a time?"

"Just answer my questions!" I told him, a little embarrassed with his comment. "And don't try changing the subject!"

"I didn't lie about being Li Xiao Kaze. I expect that you know me by the mention of my name." I just raised an eyebrow and didn't say a word. Of course I knew who Li Kaze was. I always heard his name in my previous private school and from everyone else in our social lineage. "But considering your grandfather's stories about you, I guess he was not lying when he said that I can't expect you to know who I am if you suddenly see me without a notice from someone."

"And what are you trying to imply with that?"

"You don't read news, watch television about the daily world and you don't like social gatherings. Your grandfather said that it's not possible that you know how I look like." Li Kaze straightforwardly uttered with no hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm saying that you're ignorant."

I could feel a vein popping out from my forehead when he said that. "Can you repeat that again?"

"I don't remember your grandfather telling me that his granddaughter had hearing problems."

"If it weren't for my grandfather, I would have hurt you badly by now," I muttered while taking a deep breath. Goodness, was this how all the Li's are? For as long as I could remember, all I heard about them were nothing but praises so I was expecting more from them. "And yes, so what if I don't know what you look like? Does that really matter? So what if I don't like the news? That doesn't give you the right to call me ignorant."

"Then, with the following days together, I'm expecting you to prove that to me." Li Kaze informed, with no trace of emotions on his face. "And as for the engagement, we really are betrothed. Before you blame your grandfather for not talking with you about it; let me explain in his place."

I forced myself to count from one to ten. I was trained for this. I can't let someone test my patience, much less an arrogant person like him. But really, what law gave him the freedom to judge me just like that?

"No need to tell me. I trust my grandfather," I told him with a smile. "You were about to say that it was your family who persuaded my grandfather to agree to this engagement. But he disagreed because he said that he wouldn't force me to marry anyone that I do not wish to."

"For one thing, you know your grandfather too well. That's a relief." Li Kaze commented with a look of deep ponder. "But he did say that so long as you do not marry a commoner."

"Yes, I know," I agreed. "And that doesn't really bother me."

"I don't really quite understand that part, to be honest," Li Kaze informed while crossing his arms to his chest. I gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant. "Allowing you to marry anyone you like but not allowing you to marry a commoner is a contradiction itself, don't you think?"

"You could say that…" I began while choosing my words. "But my grandfather has respected every decision that I've made for the past fourteen years of my life and the least I could do is to respect his only request and not marry a commoner. I love him that much."

Li Kaze didn't say anything and remained quiet for a while. "I never heard anyone openly saying that to me."

"Well, maybe if you marry me you actually might." He suddenly stared at me with a stunned expression. For some reason, I felt accomplished to make this boy in front of me have a different look on his face. "Hey, I was just kidding," I assured him, now feeling ridiculous with my own statement. Just who in their right mind would marry a clumsy dorky girl like me? The only thing that I could be proud of is none other than my family name. Li Kaze gave me another long silent gaze and then just turned his back on me and started walking. I was about to call him when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"As you recall, your grandfather respects your freedom and so, I personally told him that I will pursue you myself and I believe that he can't decline since I'm far from being a commoner."

I was simply tongue tied with Li Kaze's statement. He said what?

"And thus, I decided to study here in Japan and follow you in this public school that you paid with the social gatherings you hated to attend to."

I could see him almost about to leave but I was still speechless to say anything. I wanted bad to retort and ask more questions but I was too astounded to even let out a word.

"And now that I have personally met you…"

_Okay, I will not go to the last part. Please don't be mad Ka-kun. You have to understand my situation. I didn't think that I heard him right when Li Kaze said…argh! I really have to stop thinking about that! There, there Nadeshiko just calm down and start counting. Okay, done! I just finished counting from 1 to 10. I'm alright again Ka-kun._

_You know Ka-kun, I was not sure if Li Kaze had realized it yet but it looked to me that he and I were having a conversation that only close people talked about. It was a bit strange considering that it was the first time we've met. Ka-kun! Don't think that I'm smirking for nothing! _

_Oh my! I have to sleep now! It's almost midnight and I still have to wake early. I need to regenerate my energy and make sure that I would be ready for Li Kaze tomorrow. Eh? I feel guilty about not telling you everything? Fine! I'll tell you what he said before leaving. I did promise not to keep any secrets from you, right? You're lucky to have such an honest friend like me here. So like I was saying, after the ridiculous joke I said about him marrying me, he was stunned and was on his way to leave without saying a word, or so I thought. He suddenly stopped and gave me this sexy (scratch that) I mean arrogant look on his face and said…_

"And now that I have personally met you…" A blush uncontrollably made its way to my cheeks when Li Kaze gave me a smile that somehow managed to make my knees feel weak.

…I have more reasons as to why I should make you Li Amamiya Nadeshiko someday."

_Let me rephrase my words, I need all the energy that I could save to make sure that I will not have a hard time resisting that charm of his. If Li Kaze wishes to make me his future Li Amamiya Nadeshiko, then he definitely will not have an easy time. Absolutely! Cheers Ka-kun!_

_Geez Ka-kun, if I'm going to read this page ten years from now, I have a feeling that I will doubt my own words. My first day in high school wasn't so bad at all, don't you agree?_

_Now Ka-kun, let me sleep. I've told you everything. Tomorrow you'll hear more from me, okay? Good night and thank you for listening ^_^_

_Yours truly,_

_Amamiya Nadeshiko (klutzy-shiko for someone else)_

I didn't realize that my body was shivering until I finished reading. There were so many questions flitting in my mind. My father personally knew Nadeshiko-san? The Amamiya and the Li Clan used to be acquainted with each other? I thought the feud between our families have been going on for so many generations. What was more unbelievable was that, my father and Sakura's mother were supposed to marry or at least that was what my father proclaimed.

Another thing that wouldn't leave my mind was that just how exactly did Eriol manage to get Amamiya Nadeshiko's diary?

"Well, consider it as my Christmas present to you."

I skeptically looked at Eriol's direction and gave him a questioning look.

"You see, I've been wondering what gift to give you but somehow I couldn't find anything. I even took a walk to look for a present for you but I didn't find the store that I was looking for so I called Wei a while ago and asked him to tell you about my secret nightly routine."

Now I got it, so Wei really did this under Eriol's order.

"I was worried that you'd see through Wei's act." Eriol admitted.

"Well, I suspected him, but chose to trust his words," I confessed as well.

"I asked him if he wants to give you a Christmas present and it seemed that he couldn't refuse my offer. He really does want to please his young master," Eriol explained with a cocky tone.

"Always the manipulator," I muttered while just shaking my head. "So you were saying?"

"Since it's so hard to find you a gift that you wouldn't throw, I decided to go to Africa and search for Sakura's parents possible remnants. And look, this is what I found. I'm great aren't I?" Eriol exclaimed proudly. "I'm so clever to have thought of such gift, neh? Not to mention, Nadeshiko-san's diary will help us solve the family feud between the Amamiya's and our family."

"You definitely went far this time," I commented, chuckling. "And you may not believe me saying this but…" For the first time, Eriol was taken by surprise when his cousin, the famous Li Syaoran went to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, idiot."

Eriol smiled and seemed pleased that his efforts were not wasted. "Yep, me flying off to Africa on the 26th of December last year was definite worth it. I decided to search for the best present I could give you the moment you cut off your connection to my television."

"You did that?" I asked unbelievably. "You really are absurd."

"Just be thankful to have such a caring brother like me." Eriol uttered while rolling his eyes. "Just so you know, it's not easy taping all the ripped pages together. Took me almost a year."

I just chuckled, thankful to have the best brother that I could have asked for.

"Merry Christmas, Eriol."

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

So, how is this chapter? Hopefully you like it! I'm sorry if I can't give you my replies right now. I just received this chapter from my beta-reader and I don't have much time to reply to you all cause it's already Christmas and I want to make my installment just in time. Thank you so much for your time and again Merry Christmas to you guys and Happy Holidays! Oh, Sakura-chan didn't appear in this chapter. I apologize for that. Don't worry, on the next chapter she'll appear and at last! She and Syaoran-kun will finally meet face to face again! So look forward to it ^_^ Ciao!


	18. His Challenge Her Fight

**D I S C L A I M E R:**

Aside from the plot and the unknown characters nothing is mine. Cardcaptor Sakura is officially owned by CLAMP.

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hi everyone, sadly, I will not continue giving you replies. Well, it's not that I'm lazy to write back to you guys (DEFINITELY ABSOLUTELY NOT!) but it's just that some of our readers here have been complaining about my feedback portion at the bottom of each chapter and some said that they find it annoying and some said that it is against the rules of (which I know) but your authoress is just too stubborn to comply to the administrator's rules...LOL! That's your authoress for you! But hey! Don't be like me, hhe...I'm not proud of it. I'm just being honest with what kind of person I am.

So, therefore, as much as I hate to say it, I can't continue to reply to your feedbacks and I just want you to know that I hate stopping this and it is against my will. I just can't risk of losing this story in the fanfic community just because some readers decided to report my violations to the administrators. So I figured that this is a safer way for us all so that we can continue enjoying reading Topsy Turvy.

I hope you don't mind. I will really miss writing to you guys. PM will not be much of help because that will be too time consuming for me compare to just writing it all it just one go. Thank you and enjoy reading!

**S P E C I A L N O T E:**

For my old readers, you'll notice that the format of my intro is different. This is because I was inspired by the amazing bayo-bayo! She has amazing stories and until now, I'm hoping that she will come back to the fanfic fandom. If not for bayo-bayo's stories, I will not be as inspired as I am in writing this fic. Cheers to her!

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S T O :**

My new awesome CCS beta-readers, Final Fantasy Princess and Bubblewing! Topsy Turvy wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for their help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**TOPSY TURVY**

… _"Unwell does not mean craziness"… a CARDCAPTOR SAKURA fanfiction_

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

_"His Challenge Her Fight"_

* * *

_Sometimes, being crazy means allowing your most important person to hurt you._

* * *

"Are you ready?" Touya asked his sister with a worried expression.

The said emerald-eyed girl just smiled reassuringly, unaffected by the numerous guests dwelling inside the vast grandiose hall of the Amamiya Chateau. Wealthy, outstanding, and famous people from all places around the world gathered before them as each anticipated the unknown event that was to be announced soon.

"This is the only way to make okaa-san's last wish come true," Sakura whispered in an inaudible tone, "We can't let this chance pass us by."

"I'm sure she will understand if you decided to back out in this unasked circumstance," Touya reminded her, his tone almost begging. "I will support your decision no matter what, but please don't do something that will hurt yourself."

Sakura stared at her brother and gave him a melancholic smile, "I'm not the only one you should be worrying about," Sakura pointed out while holding her brother's hand. "Touya-niichan, please give yourself some opportunity to consider your situation as well. I will handle this on my own if it means you will not have to suffer the same conditions given to me by grandfather."

"Baka," Touya admonished gently, "I will never leave my little monster alone on this difficult road ahead of us. I'm with you all the way. We are in this together."

"Arigato Touya-nii," said Sakura while hugging him. "I will make not only our parents proud but you as well."

"Good, if it's a kaijuu like you then it's not impossible."

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

"You know, it's not healthy to stare at our huge 64 inch LED flat screen television from that distance," I commented with a disapproving tone. "Not to mention that I specifically ordered the latest 3D model this morning just to have a perfect view of this night's event… so I would really appreciate it if you would stop blocking the screen."

"B-But Syaoran-kun! I can't help it!" Eriol complained in a whining tone. "My eyes just seemed to be used to staring at objects this close," he continued while shortening his distance from the flat screen even more.

"Well, what kind of insane person would stare at these magazines for almost a week without rest?" I retorted, getting even more annoyed when my cousin gave me that goofy smile of his. "Your eyes are still unable to adjust because of your overwhelming weirdness."

"You can't blame me, my dear, cute, little cousin," Eriol began while grinning even more. "I was surprised when you gave me your Christmas present. It was the very first gift ever given to me by you!" I shook my head while watching my cousin's enthusiastic face as he reach for another magazine that he had read for who knows how many times he already had. "I can't believe that you kept all these magazines of me for a whole year! I'm so happy that I couldn't sleep for three days straight!"

"You have seemed to misunderstand, dear cousin; I simply wanted the magazines which have nothing but articles and pictures about you returned to its respective rightful owner," I corrected while rolling my eyes, unable to withstand the mischievous grin Eriol was giving me. If I knew that he would be this thrilled then I should have thought of another gift. My cousin literally gave me a huge suffocating hug when I gave him his Christmas present.

"Either way, I'm really glad that you kept all the presents I have given you," Eriol mumbled while gazing contently at the magazines he gave me last year. "It was definitely unexpected."

"Tch. You should have given your dear, little, cute cousin more credit then," I commented while smirking. "You know, you're not the only one who values presents."

"I guess I should have," Eriol agreed while chuckling. "But you can't deny that my gifts are far superior to yours."

"Do you want to prove that to me next Christmas?" I challenged daringly while a little amazed at my cousin's guts to challenge me head on. I must say life would not have been this fun without Eriol's undefined character in my world.

"Sure, I'm ready to take on any competitions with you," Eriol exclaimed with a sly smile. "And not to mention, you still have a hide and seek game to win against me."

I smirked, confident that the winning glory will be mine in the end, "Whatever you say, dearest cousin."

"Syaoran-sama and Eriol-sama, the event is about to start," Wei who has been with us in the entertainment room the whole time reminded us with a sigh. I guess he was probably thinking that his young masters would never grow up. "Please let me know if you need anything. If you may excuse me, I will now take my leave."

"Wei, were you able to do the things I asked you this morning?" I inquired, making sure that everything I planned was set properly.

"Yes, Syaoran-sama. I have followed all your orders."

"Good. Thank you Wei, you may take your leave now," I told him with a small smile, glad that I have dependable people around me.

"You know, you should not be expecting too much," Eriol commented quietly while taking his seat beside me on our French style couch. "Sometimes, the best thing to do to forget the person you don't want to remember is to cut off anything that connects the two of you." I was about to retort but was unable to when the event that we've been waiting for two days now started. My heart began to beat fast as I stared in the television screen, astounded at my best friend's unwavering mesmerizing face.

"Sakura-chan never fails to awe me with her beauty," Eriol voiced gently while watching. "She may not have Nadeshiko-san's long greyish-black hair but her auburn hair complements perfectly with her green emerald eyes." I could not help but agree with my cousin as Sakura and her brother Touya, who was escorting her, gracefully walked down the grand royal stairway of the Amamiya's. My best friend was wearing a long silver glittering gown, which to my own annoyance, hugs her alluring curves perfectly. "The way Sakura's hair was done really goes well with her heart-shaped face," Eriol continued commenting. I nodded and silently applauded whoever was the hair stylist the Amamiyas hired to work on my best friend; not that it would matter. Sakura was simply gorgeous from any angle.

"Touya-kun does not look bad either," Eriol added with a naughty smile on his lips. "Neh, Syaoran-kun?" I almost scowled, still not liking the fact that Touya preferred Eriol more than me. I was immediately startled when I turned my attention back to our screen and recognized the look Amamiya Masaki had on his face.

"Eriol, I don't think we'll enjoy tonight's show."

* * *

**(-Third Person POV-)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Families and Friends, I want to thank you all for being here in this special gathering that I have been waiting for so long," Amamiya Masaki began with a proud voice. "It is an honor to introduce to you my long searched treasures, Amamiya Touya and Amamiya Sakura! My beloved grandchildren, please welcome them."

Sakura and Touya heard the loud clapping of their guests and smiled at them thankfully. They could see their audience staring and whispering excitedly about the new discovery of the Amamiya heirs. It would be the biggest event of the year in Japan.

"I also want to proudly introduce to you my sole heir of the Amamiya's vast wealth," Misaki continued, eminence evident in his voice, "and that is none other than my granddaughter, Amamiya Sakura." Another loud applause roamed around the grand hall as another huge announcement was made.

Sakura watched the reporters write rapidly in their notebooks, making sure that they would not miss a single detail of tonight's event. Cameras and videos were all pointed at her and her brother, as they began descending from the grand and lavish stairway.

"Are you alright?" Sakura heard Touya ask as they began walking through the numerous guests who were eager to talk with them.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it," Sakura reassured her brother with a smile on her face. "You can go and find Yukito-niichan, I'm sure he wants to talk to you. It's been a while since you two last saw each other."

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? You can come with me and meet Yukito," Touya offered, reluctant to leave his sister alone with these numerous people around them."

"I'll be fine. You and Yukito-nii have a lot to catch up on," Sakura told her brother. "Take your time, Touya-nii."

"Just let me know if you need anything, you know where to find me," Touya told her before leaving.

Sakura continued walking through the hall and welcomingly entertained the guests.

"Excuse me, Sakura-sama, but Masaki-sama wants you to meet someone," a personal guard who was dressed in a black tuxedo told her. "I will escort you to the car."

"Who is this person?" Sakura asked a bit surprised that her grandfather wanted to meet with a guest so suddenly. "And why do I have to take a car?"

"It is best that you follow Masaki-sama's orders Sakura-sama. He ordered not to waste time," the personal guard explained.

"Alright, then please escort me," Sakura finally agreed while still wondering why her grandfather didn't tell her about meeting someone in private.

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

I smirked when I realized that there was no one else remaining standing around me. It was nice to know that my martial arts skills haven't rusted...at all. I guess I should consider hiring stronger and more capable guards than the guys I just knocked out seconds ago. I could feel the cold wind blowing through my messy chestnut hair as I walked slowly to my destination.

"Hey," I could see the surprised reaction of Sakura's body as she heard my voice from behind. She carefully went outside her black Mercedes limousine and turned around in my direction. I felt my heart racing rapidly as her mesmerizing emerald orbs lined with my chocolate brown ones. "I-It's good to see you again," was all that I could mutter, feeling pathetic for my loss of words. "I guess you're wondering what you are doing here or why your grandfather asked you to meet someone so suddenly."

She just looked at me without mentioning a word and then noticed her guards all down and unconscious on the ground.

"I'm sorry for knocking them out. I did ask them to let me see you since I'm the one who organized this meeting and not your grandfather," I explained to her while trying to make my brain work efficiently in front of my best friend. I could not allow this opportunity to pass by just because I didn't know where to begin. "And if you ask me, I suggest that your grandfather find better guards to protect you."

"So you were the one who arranged this meeting and hired someone to pretend to be one of our guards to lure me out here," Sakura stated, deciphering my plan perfectly while crossing her arms.

"Yes, I am," I told her with a smile, glad to finally see my best friend again. "You look very beautiful tonight but I still prefer the Sakura without makeup."

"I thought I told you not to show yourself to me ever again?" Sakura stated coldly, never failing to show how unwelcomed I was in her life anymore. "Are my words that meaningless to you, Li-sama?" She continued her voice distant and emotionless.

"I just want to tell you something in person," I answered, hoping that she would listen to me.

"I guess what you did to me for the past ten years really doesn't mean anything to you, am I right? And of course, I'm the foolish, gullible girl who did not think twice of trusting you, a very stupid girl indeed that is what I am in your eyes, am I wrong Li-sama?" Sakura uttered her tone flat and void of any hint of feelings of hurt.

"You are not stupid," I retorted in a weak voice, not bothering to hide how affected I was with her words. "Not one bit." I thought I was able to plan everything ahead, never once thinking that Sakura would choose to take me and my clan head on herself. Being the future head of the Amamiya was the last thing I expected her to become. I wanted to curse myself so much for causing so many irreversible mistakes in my best friend's life. I hurt her too much and there was nothing I could do to repent for what I did to her. I clenched my fist tightly as I remembered my conversation with Eriol on our way to the borders of the Amamiya Chateau.

**Flashback**

"Syaoran-kun, calm yourself," Eriol told me worriedly as we sat in my private helicopter. "You can't face Sakura without a composed mind. You'll ruin our plan." I just bowed my head down and covered my face with my hands in frustration. Calm...geez it sounded so easy for my cousin to tell me to collect myself and think properly.

"Plan?" I asked carefully, not wanting to include Eriol with my self-anger. "I already ruined our plan the moment Sakura herself announced that atrocious statement." My English cousin gave me a confused look, not seeming to understand my words.

"You ruined our plan?" Eriol asked, not getting what I meant. "You're not blaming yourself for Sakura's decision, are you?"

"Sh-She never wished for a complicated life," I whispered quietly, hating myself even more. "All she wanted was to have a decent well-paying job, be with her brother and her friends, and have a full time life with me. Sakura never cared for wealth or power or fame. A simple life was all she asked for and I took it away from her," I said devastated, regretting what I did to her. "Heck, she even told me that she would only want power if it means that she could have me for good."

"Sya-Syaoran-kun..." was all Eriol could mutter as he continued watching my pitiable life.

"And now, because of me, she wants all the fame, wealth, and power of the Amamiya to destroy me and our clan," I could not help but blame myself for turning my best friend into something she was not. "Because of me, Sakura decided to enter a complicated, unwanted life and be the future head of the Amamiya's vast wealth."

"You know, Syaoran-kun, it really is your fault," Eriol expressed without any maliciousness in his tone. "Sakura-chan wants to destroy the Li Clan in order to completely cut any ties you could have with her."

"I know."

"Because being the head of the Amamiya means being the sole enemy of the Li Clan, which is mainly you since you are the future heir of our family."

"She doesn't want me to get to close to her in any way."

"And yet, despite her purposes to make your life miserable, you're still willing to go all the way to her and face all her guards alone, which may I remind you will be in about ten minutes from now?"

"Yes, and your point is?"

"You're more of an idiot than me."

"I'm starting to realize that just now."

"Are gays all like you? Desperate?"

"Probably just me."

"That's likely since I don't think there is a single gay out there who will go that far for a single vengeful girl like Sakura-chan."

"I must be crazy then."

"We both are. It must be running in our veins."

"And are we having this talk just to prove our craziness?"

"I'm not really sure."

I could not help but smirk at my cousin as I straightened my body and composed myself. "I hate to say this but Eriol, what would I do without you?" It would sound meaningless if a third party would have heard our conversation just now but I understood perfectly what my idiotic cousin wanted to convey to me.

"Just be thankful that you have your trump card beside you," Eriol answered proudly, finally looking at ease with my answer. "And never again show that downside self of yours. I hate it."

"This will be the last time, I assure you," I told my cousin while chuckling, feeling silly for acting like that in front of him. I was not sure what I would have done if Eriol wasn't here to pull me back from the abyss I was starting to enter.

"So, do you know what to do now?" Eriol asked expectantly, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I still don't but at least I have my mind set on what I must do, thanks to you." What Eriol meant with our conversation just a while ago was something I should never forget no matter what the circumstances I was in. "You don't have to worry about me being all sulky again."

"Were you really enlightened with my words, dear cousin?" Eriol asked intriguingly, while smirking. "You should be because we are about to land in about a minute."

"Yes, I was fully alleviated by your awesome tremendous majestic magic words, my idiotic cousin," I complimented sarcastically while preparing myself to meet my best friend again.

"Excellent! And my awesome tremendous majestic magic words meant what?" Eriol continued intrigued, while I know that he just wanted me to realize how thankful I should be to him.

"That when it comes to Kinomoto Sakura, vengeful or not, regardless of my sexual orientation, I will do anything crazy for her."

**End of Flashback**

And when I said crazy, I meant it literally.

"And since you are not stupid, then I hope that you will have what it takes to catch up with someone as high as me," I told Sakura with a serious challenging tone. "If not, then I'm giving you one last chance to back out from your situation while I'm still letting you because I can assure you, I will not be an easy opponent, especially not to an Amamiya such as yourself."

Yes, I was crazy enough to treat my most important person as my rival and enemy. If that was what she wished for, then I would make sure that she would not be disappointed.

"Finally showing your true self to me?" I could see the surprised look on her expression. It seemed she was not expecting that answer from me. "Really, I want to feel flattered for considering me as your rival, Li-Sama," Sakura added sarcastically.

"I'm just giving ourselves what we both want and that is to finally cut any ties or bonds that we still have for each other," I voiced calmly without a trace of regret in my voice.

"Good. Then there is no need for me to waste my time on you anymore, Li-sama," Sakura retorted without faltering. "Oh, and just be careful. Don't lose your wealth, power and fame too soon, okay? It would be boring to see you lose so fast."

"I will never lose to an Amamiya, especially not to you. I'd rather die."

"I'm glad we both feel the same way, Li-sama."

* * *

**(-Syaoran-)**

"That was your new plan?" Eriol asked with incredulity in his blue sapphire eyes. "Wow! That is the most brilliant, most well and carefully thought out plan I've ever seen!" He exclaimed sarcastically while walking back and forth in front of me in our living room. I just stared blankly at him, understanding his frustrations. I, myself, could not believe that I just invitingly made Sakura my sole enemy. What was I thinking back there? I just severed our relationship even more.

"When I implied that you always do crazy things for Sakura-chan, I did not expect it to be this crazy!" My cousin continued ranting, still in shock with what I had done. "Unbelievable!"

"Are you angry?"

"Of course I am!" Eriol answered while staring at me with a serious look. "How can I not be furious when you did exactly what I thought you would do?"

"That's why we're related, it runs in our veins."

Eriol stared at me even more and took a step closer to me, "Y-You..." I just blankly gazed back at him, already knowing what his reaction would be. "I'm so proud of my cute dear little cousin! You really did it!"

"I knew you would say that," I chuckled, while still not believing that I just did the craziest thing in my life. I thought I would not be able to say those heavy words to her. I was regretting every single syllable I uttered to her, knowing that I did not mean a thing I said.

"So, what do we do now?" Eriol asked excitedly. "Things are getting more interesting, dear cousin. Our plan may have been sudden but I think that this is better than the one we had before Sakura's official proclamation as the next heir of the Amamiyas."

"Heh, we'll make the Amamiyas regret their decision for making Sakura their next heir; and we'll do it without fail."

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .**

* * *

**S A P P H I R A – H I M E:**

Hi to you all. I'm really sorry if I'm a month delayed from updating. My beta-reader suddenly got an unexpected visit so she was unable to return my latest chapter for a while. Forgive us, ok? Lol, I think the situation is getting more complicated? Don't you think? I personally am still wondering what I would do with the ending but I already have something in my. We are like seven chapters away from the ending of this fanfic and I hope you will stick with us the whole way. Thank you so much for your unwavering support!


	19. A Notice

**TOPSY TURVY**

_T.T © SAPHIRA-HIME_

_C.C.S © CLAMP_

* * *

**Sudden Notice:**

**Due to an unwanted circumstance, I will NOT be able to update my Topsy Turvy this August as promised.**

**I'm really sorry guys but it was unexpected. I was looking forward to it too! Hopefully, I can still manage to update**

**my Topsy Turvy chapter before the second week of September. I'll try my best!**

******~SAPPHIRA-HIME ~**


End file.
